No Secrets
by Cantrona
Summary: What if Gohan started going to high school at age 15 and not 18. And what if he didn't really try to hide any of his powers whatsoever.
1. Prologue

**This is now my second fanfic. I want to make it longer than my previous one-shots. I've been reading a lot of DBZ, and I think its time that I get into it again as I do each year. This is the first chapter, and as such, the shortest. Its basically to introduce the setting and stuff.**

** EDIT: So I'm pretty much re-editing the whole story starting from chapter one. The story is gonna be the same just the author's notes are like not be so awkward. Because I know that there are so many typo's in the whole of the story, and this is one of the stories I'm most proud of. It still gets a fair amount of views so I wanted to make it easier to read. I expect to have a few chapters done per day at most.**

* * *

><p>It had been four years since Gohan beat Cell. He was now 15 years old. It took all his effort to convince Chichi to allow him to attend a public high school. Even though he had already been educated enough to help Bulma with her work at Capsule Corp, Gohan wanted a chance to make friends of his own age.<p>

The only interactions he had ever had with someone of own his age had been with Lime just before the Cell Games. He enjoyed her company and when she told him that she was going to attend high school in Satan city, Gohan just had to join her.

It was a public school so he didn't have to worry his mother with any cost. As for transportation, even though the 439 Mountain area where he lived was a five hour car drive from his new school, Gohan could fly. Getting there would take him no more than half an hour.

He decided to go to high school since the 9th grade because he could get into a College with more ease if he had high marks all through school. If he had entered any later, it would have been a little harder for him in the future.

That was what he had told Chichi to let him enter. She bought it of course. Even though what Gohan had said was true, it wasn't his first priority. His true intention was to make friends. He was pretty isolated in his remote home. Granted, he could fly anywhere he wanted easily, but what fun would it be if there was no one to hang out with wherever he went.

His mother had already began schooling the four-year-old Goten, so Gohan could do no more than train him up to an hour a day, at the most. He was very strong already, a perfect match for five-year-old Trunks. Vegeta was furious at how well-trained Gohan kept his little brother.

Gohan's other forms of entertainment consisted of training himself up on the mountains, visiting Kame house and the look out, and reading. Now all those things were a great way to live his life in Gohan's opinion, but not quite enough social interaction as he would have preferred. Having friend your own age seemed so appealing in the books he read.

Chichi wasn't against Gohan training himself as well as Goten. The fact that Goten looked so similar to Goku, Chichi felt it only right for him to train. Also, the boys seemed to have so much fun training too, so she couldn't simply not allow them to do so. Despite her not wanting either of her babies in danger anymore.

And as long as he kept up his studies, Gohan could train him as much as he wanted. The teenaged Saiyan also tried to make it a habit to visit Capsule Corp often as well. Trunks saw him as a big brother, and the occasional battles he shared with Vegeta allowed him to keep track of his improvements. Bulma was a lovely god mother to him, and helping her work on projects was also a great pass time.

Gohan was happy with how he was living his life. His family and friends were safe. But Gohan felt it was time to start adventuring the world in his own way. Like how his father traveled around on the Nimbus, meeting and helping people from all corners of the Earth, Gohan wanted something like that. Before he was able to settle down, he wanted his own adventure. However one that was slightly less stressful than the ones he had already experienced.

High School seemed like a good way to do it. With all the different kinds of people, all the things to learn and friendships to be made, the demi-Saiyan wanted to experience it. So he put forth the effort to attempt to convince his mother to allow him to attend it. And praise Dende, she allowed it.


	2. First Day

**Editing is going smoothly. The simplicity of my old vocab is a little funny hahaha, but other than fixing some fragmented sentences and changing up a few words, mostly pretty good. I have a feeling i went back before now to fix annoying typos but I didn't fix it on the site. My bad :P**

* * *

><p>After all that time, Gohan's first day at school finally arrived. He woke up to see Goten jumping over his abdomen. He groaned in annoyance, finally getting up. That movement caused the miniature Goku to fall butt first to the floor. He just laughed it off of course. Gohan lazily made his way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then he slipped on a plain white T-shirt that wasn't so tight as to show all his muscles, but wasn't huge either. He also put on some dark blue jeans that were a little torn on each knee and a little around his didn't get torn on purpose, but thats what happens when you spar against Goten in anything other than combat clothes. It didn't look that bad in Gohan's eyes though.<p>

He went downstairs to find a breakfast that had enough food for 50 men. That, or two demi-Saiyans. They ate their fill and Gohan flew off with a black, home made leather bag slung around his shoulder. He heard his mother and brother wish him good luck as he sped off.

Flying over the city gates not too long after, he noticed that said gates had a large picture of Hercule Satan nailed onto them. That man had taken credit for Gohan's victory. He didn't really care that much. Cell was defeated and the world was at peace. That was all that mattered to Gohan. Mr. Satan would get what he deserved soon enough. Wether it be by Vegeta losing his temper or the world finding out that he lied, karma had that way of dealing with things.

Gohan kept flying until he saw the school gates, he landed right in front of them. There wasn't that many people looking at him, since most students were already in doors, but the few that were out there couldn't help but stare at the teenager that had just dropped form the sky as if it was nothing new. Gohan didn't think it was strange for him to fly to school, therefore he disregarded the few weird looks he received.

Entering the building, he heard many giggles coming from groups of girls. As the naive person Gohan was, he thought it to be nothing special or out of the ordinary. They had probably just heard a good joke or something. Until, that is, he heard a short conversation coming from one of the groups.

"Hey, isn't that guy like really hot!" Said a tall brunette.

"Who!?" Exclaimed her friend who's eyes were outlined with a heavy dose of eyeliner.

"That one!" she said while bluntly pointing at Gohan. If the Saiyan hadn't have been listening to that conversation before then, he would have been then.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" And then both girls began to giggle.

_ 'So that was what all the giggling was about'_ thought Gohan. He dismissed all the girls staring at him, and didn't even notice that there were a few students whom were probably older than him giving him a terrible glare. Of course the demi-Saiyan wouldn't actually be threatened by those glares even if he did notice them, but he didn't know about the customary beating of the freshman that came with it.

Gohan kept wandering about until he found what looked like the gymnasium, where many students where gathering. He had read in a book that the first day of High School was usually just the entrance ceremony along with meeting the class and a few teachers. Gohan had scored perfect marks on the entrance exam and had been asked by the school to make the incoming freshman speech.

He had refused, stating that he wasn't good with words towards people. That was true but it was also due to the fact that he hadn't come from a regular middle school, therefore he had no idea what he was supposed to say at a time like that.

He made his way to the freshman area which was kindly pointed out by a large 1 surrounded by many students. The ceremony was generally boring. Not only to Gohan but to everyone around him. They were made to stand in two lines for each year. One for girls and one for boys. It was ordered by height. Gohan stood a little closer to the back, showing that he was a little taller than the average freshman.

He wasn't really paying much attention to what the people on the stage where saying. He was more concerned about the small chatter his new classmates where having. Many of them where complaining that their legs hurt and that they didn't want to be there. Gohan was slightly confused. How could their legs hurt by just standing on them? Sure it was more comfortable to be seated, but it wasn't that hard to remain standing for an hour or two. But he had to admit that they were right in saying that this was boring and he would have rather been in a slightly different scenario.

After an hour and a half of speeches, announcements and the rules being stated clearly for all students, said students where finally guided to a large board which stated in which class they would be in. With the crowd of students, Gohan wasn't tall enough to find his name. So to allow himself to see better, he levitated himself about a foot into the air and was able to find his name under the category of 1-C. Nobody noticed that his feet weren't touching the floor, and it didn't even come to his mind that it was out of the ordinary.

Gohan walked to his classroom slowly, trying to map out the school in his mind. Apparently he was going too slow since when he entered the class it seemed as if everyone was seated and the teacher was already talking.

"How nice of you to join us," said the teacher. He paused and looked at some papers on his desk, probably to confirm the boy's name, "Mr. Son"

"I'm sorry I'm late, sir. I got lost" Gohan lied easily to avoid himself getting into trouble. The teacher motioned for him to take a seat and Gohan quickly scanned the room for an empty spot. He found one in the back row with the window on one side and a cheerful looking blond on the other. He sat down and leaned back a bit on his chair.

The teacher continued to explain more things about the school. Mostly he was just re-stating the rules that had been read earlier that day in his own words. He then handed each student their schedules and left the room, telling the class that they were allowed to talk amongst themselves while they waited for their next teacher to arrive.

The bubbly blond looked at Gohan, "Hi!" she said. She was as cheerful as she looked, reminded Gohan of Bulma a bit in her younger years. "My name is Erasa. I came from South Middle School along with my friends Videl and Sharpener. What about you?"

"Hi, I'm Gohan" he responded, happily enough but no where near happy enough to match Erasa. "I've been home schooled up until now."

He received a sympathetic smile from both Erasa and a dark haired girl he figured to be Videl. "Poor you! You can't have many friends if you've never been to an actual school!" Erasa shouted and Videl nodded in agreement.

"Actually most of my friends are my late father's old friends. We get along great, but its not the same as having friends your own age dealing with similar problems." Sure, he was pretty certain that no one had problems like his. Risk of a dinosaur stomping over his house. Or maybe another android or alien attack. But then again, he did have an annoying mother and brother. Normal teenagers had to deal with that, right? "I've only ever made one friend my age since I also live in a pretty isolated place."

"Really?" Videl asked curiously. She batted her deep sapphire eyes "From where do you commute, how far is it from here? Must be a good distance if there aren't any teens around."

Gohan was glad that he seemed to be making friends right off the bat. "I live in the 439 Mountain area. Northing really around my house other than trees and stuff. I have an incredible view from my window though."

"You must be kidding, man!" Shouted the other person who was listening to their conversation. Erasa had identified him as Sharpener.

'_Like a pencil Sharpener?'_ Gohan asked himself. He had pretty long blond hair and seemed pretty buff. Gohan didn't mind it because he could sense his power level to be quite low.

"Thats like five hours away by car! What time do you wake up to get here on time?!" He seemed pretty stressed out and surprised.

"I never said a drove here." Gohan said bluntly. "I fly of course."

His new classmates figured he saved up money to buy a plane or helicopter capsule or something. But it was still _really_ far away. "You must be pretty lonely out there. That must be why you take so much trouble to get here." Videl said. More sympathy in her eyes. "If you want, I could arrange for you to have a residence here to spend the week. You can go home on the weekends but if you live around here it'll be so much easier!" She was very proud of that idea she had formulated for her new friend.

Gohan began to blush. She was such a kind girl. He remembered that Lime bought an apartment in the city so she could study here. It was a good idea. "I'm so touched you'd do that for me!" He exclaimed, his eyes watering of how happy he was. But he shook his head. What would happen to Goten if he wasn't around for him. "But I don't think I can leave my little brother alone with my mum for all that time. Its really not that much trouble for me to get here... I fly pretty fast"

Videl was about to respond to that when the teacher came in and silence everyone. "G'morning class! I am Mr. Marco, I will be your homeroom teacher for this term." He was a tall skinny man. He had a short gray beard and round glasses. His head was half bald. He had hair on a line going from one ear to the other and down his neck. A typical old guy look.

The class was chattering silently again, not paying all that much attention to the old man that just came in. Mr. Marco cleared his throat, attempting to get the class to turn his way, and there was silence again. "Now, you all know the scores you got on the entrance exams, but you don't know exactly where you got things wrong. So I'm returning these testes to you so you can study them." There was a panic going around most of the class. They didn't want to let their new friends know how badly they'd done or how they just made it in by one point.

Gohan laughed to himself because everyone was feeling the same. Erasa was a bubbly as ever. Videl had a confident smirk across her face. She had done pretty well, Gohan guessed. Sharpener was the only one of his new friends that was uneasy about what the teacher just said.

The teacher began calling the students by alphabetical order. He went down the list one student at a time. Erasa went and came. A few names later, Sharpener also retrieved his test. The list continued until the teacher called "Satan, Videl!". Gohan was confused.

He turned to Erasa "Satan, as in Hercule Satan?" he asked her.

She smiled as widely as ever. "Yup! You didn't know?" Gohan shook his head. He had no idea that she was the daughter of the man who took his credit and title. Well, he wasn't really that interested about the title, Hercule could have it. But it was still interesting. It was only then that Gohan noticed that Videl's power level was significantly higher than the rest of the people in the room. It wasn't any higher than his mother's was, but for a normal human it was high.

"Son, Gohan!" The teacher called next. Gohan stood up and walked towards the teacher's desk. He received a small praise from Mr. Marco for his perfect score, and then he returned to his seat.

'_Son,'_ Videl thought. '_I recognize that name from somewhere, but where?'_ She had sat down again in between her two friends. She was holding her test paper with a red 97% on it in her hand. Her mind was traveling, searching each corner of her memory for that name.

Gohan sat back down and Erasa decided to take a peak at his score. He had been home schooled his whole life, if that had been the case for her, she wouldn't have even learned to count beyond one hundred. From the corner of her eye she saw a '100%' written in large red print. The pride she had from her 83% flew out the window compared to that. She was left speechless and was stuttering uncontrollably, without even spitting out a single word that made any sense.

"Hey, what's wrong Erasa?" Sharpener asked, noticing her state of shock. Videl would have noticed first but she was still thinking of that name.

Erasa couldn't do much more than point towards Gohan's test score. He was surprised as well. His measly 77% didn't stand a chance. But he was sure that his girl, or so he wished, Videl was more for brawn that brains.

"I got it!" Videl said. She hit the side of her fist into her palm. Gohan raised his eyebrows. Had she made a huge discovery or something? He waited for her to continue. "The name 'Son'! I recognize it because the world champ before my dad was named 'Goku Son'!"

'_So thats what she'd been thinking about_,' Gohan said to himself. "Thats my dad." he said. Her eyes widened just as much as Erasa's had when she had seen his score.

"Well, what happened to him?!" Videl asked curiously. "He didn't enter a single tournament after the one he had won. But I heard that the two other times he was in it he was a runner up. And he was the youngest to ever enter too! There was not junior devision back then so he fought the adults." She didn't know why she was stating so many facts that Gohan probably already knew. It was probably to demonstrate that she knew about the subject and was genuinely interested.

"Well," Gohan began to explain "after that victory, he married my mum. She had searched all over the world for him, and when she had found him, she wasn't going to let him get away. They moved into the 439 Area and a year later, I was born." He hoped that that would be enough to explain why he never went back to the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"You know what I just thought of?!" Videl asked eagerly. Gohan shook his head. "My dad is the current champ, and yours is the previous. Wouldn't it be awesome to see a match between those two?!" Gohan knew that it wouldn't be such a nice battle. His father was way too strong to fight a mere human. But if he said that, he was sure that Videl wouldn't be too happy. He had fooled the whole world with his lie. Gohan's social life would never progress if he openly stated that he didn't believe Satan.

"It would be a good battle." Gohan lied. Videl's eyes began to shine. She was hoping that this would actually happen. But Gohan had a perfect reason why it couldn't. "Too bad its impossible."

"Why?" Erasa asked, now focused on the conversation. She was finally distracted enough to forget about that test score.

"You scared that your old man would just embarrass himself against the champ?" Sharpener asked teasingly.

"Its not that. I'm pretty sure that dad can put up a good fight, even against the champ. He was the champion at one point himself, and he's gotten a lot stronger since then." He lied again. Goku could put up more than a fight. He could kill Hercule in seconds if he wanted to.

"So then whats the problem?" Videl asked. She was sure that the previous champ could fight her father and give him a much harder time than most of the people who enter the Tournament these days. And she could easily schedule a match for them.

"He's not with us anymore." Gohan finally said. He had a very sad look in his eye. He hadn't remembered about his father's death for a long time. About the fact that he had died because Gohan had gotten too cocky and didn't want to kill Cell the first chance he got. '_Its my fault'_ he thought.

He almost began to cry, but then he remembered his father's words. He was happy where he was. Training or maybe even stuffing his face right now. He remembered what Krillen had told him about the other world. Goku could keep his body and keep training and doing what he loved. He he managed to compose himself and look up.

Three pairs of sad eyes looked up to him. "Hey! Don't worry guys!" he said, trying to get his new friends peppy and happy again. "It happened a while ago and I'm over it." That was, yet again, another lie. But he couldn't make his friends think he was some sort of emo kid.

"Are you sure your alright?" Erasa asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Gohan nodded with a smile.

Sharpener felt that this wasn't a good mood and decided to change it. "So, Gohan, whats up with your test? You some kind of nerd?" He said motioning to his perfect score again.

Videl just now noticed that he had gotten everything correct. "Wow" she said quietly.

"Yeah!" Erasa said, her bubbly demeanor back in its place "You should of given the entrance speech or something."

"The score is like that because my mother drilled all my studies into my brain. She made want to be a scholar or something by the age of four. Thats why I can't leave my little brother on his own." Gohan said. Even though he had had his dad, he still turned out to be a crybaby until Piccolo came along. But Goten was so much like their father that there was no way for him to put everything he had into studying. "And I didn't give that speech thing because I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. This is my first time in a school, remember?"

"Well then Brains, you better not be a nerd and talk about school stuff all the time!" Sharpener said. He didn't want the mountain boy to get the better of him.

"So how old is your brother?" Erasa asked. She kept batting her eyelashes in a weird way. Gohan didn't understand that she was flirting.

"His name is Goten, he's four now. The crazy little tike runs all over the place!" Gohan said cheerfully. Talking about Goten and talking about Goku where like polar opposite subjects. Though they looked the same and had very similar personalities.

"Your eleven years older than him?!" Videl exclaimed. "How old where your parents when they had _you_?" The large age gap seemed to confuse her.

"Hmm" Gohan said thinking a bit. "I guess they were around 19 or 20 when I was born. They both grew up in a fairly rural area, so they have different concepts of matrimony than city people do I guess." In fact, Goku still probably thought that being married to someone meant only living with said person.

He was about to elaborate his response when Mr. Marco called the attention of the class. He noticed that not a single student had been reviewing their test for longer than a few minutes after they had received it. They had all just gone back to chattering. Then there were some like Gohan and Videl who didn't even turn away from the front page. "This is the end of today's lessons." Mr. Marco announced "You are all dismissed!"

Many people started to chatter and talk a little louder than they had been previously. Gohan guessed that the constant talking was a very common thing in school. He felt sorry for the teachers. As he stood up, he felt someone take a hold of his arm. It was Erasa.

"Gohan! You have to hang out with us for a while!" She exclaimed. He smiled slightly and followed her lead.

The four of them ended up in a small café. Since Gohan had been talking about himself all day, he decided to ask a little about them. He had learned that Sharpener used to be a wimp not too long ago. He also learned that Videl's dad was a pretty decent guy if you went past the lies and his constant boasting. What shocked Gohan the most was that these three had been friends since they were seven years old. And now he was just magically allowed into their group. That made him sort of happy.


	3. Lime

**Another chapter done and over with. I'm pretty darn positive that I already looked over these earlier chapters to rid them of the typos. Well, less work for me I guess. I did add a little extra beef to it, but still pretty much the same. Reading this fic for me now isn't as interesting as re-reading it was at one point... Well, I'm obsessed with Naruto fics at the moment so I guess thats a little expected.**

* * *

><p>As they were exiting the small cake shop, someone ran into Gohan. She fell over as a result. Gohan helped her up and apologized. The girl who had fallen over had two long braids of glossy brown hair going down her back as well as bright green eyes. Gohan immediately recognized her as Lime.<p>

"Gohan!" she said happily. "Your mum let you come to school! Thats great!" She said while hugging the demi-saiyan. Videl, Erasa and Sharpener were at a loss for words.

Gohan felt he needed to give introductions. "Guys, this is Lime. She is the only friend that I've ever made who is my age. Lime, these are my new friends Videl, Erasa and Sharpener." They all greeted each other and soon became friends as well.

"A _friend_, huh?" Erasa said raising her eyebrow.

Lime began to blush, but Gohan had no idea what she was talking about. "Yeah, a friend." he said clearly. "I don't know why you find that so interesting."

Lime jabbed her elbow into his stomach, only to recoil in the pain it caused her. It took a few seconds for her to to get over it, but then she spoke "Gohan, she thought that we were a couple!" The blush that had temporarily vanished was on her face once more.

"Oh!" Gohan said stupidly. "Well thats not right. Lime is just a friend." A hint of red could also be seen on the young saiyan's face. But it wasn't as obvious as Lime's ruby cheeks.

"The guys got brains, but apparently none for girls." Sharpener said, taking this chance to make fun of the new addition to their group.

Videl stuck her elbow into _his_ stomach and managed to deal him much more damage that Lime had been able to with Gohan. "Shut up Sharpener!" She said loudly as the blond crouched to the floor in pain. "I think its sort of cute." And now she was the third with the hint of red on her creamy face.

"I agree!" Erasa shouted, happy as ever.

"Well guys," Lime said, directed at the two blonds and Videl "I wanna hang with Gohan for a bit, talk about some stuff. He lives close to my old village you see. So we'll be going." As she said that she grabbed Gohan by the arm and dragged him away.

He could have easily broken free, but he didn't want to harm his friend. "Bye guys! I'll see you all tomorrow." he said to them, hand raised in the air.

They waved back at him and smiled. "Poor guy." Erasa said.

"Yeah, if she's his only friend, I don't want to see what his enemies are like" Sharpener said, still staring at the spot where the raven haired teen once was.

"Well I just want to know more about that guy!" Videl said cheerfully. Her two friends gave her a questioned glance. "Well, his dad was the old champ, so he must know some things about fighting!" She blurted out, trying to excuse her previous comment. '_Maybe I'm liking him a little too much to be normal on the first day we met,'_ she thought.

"Oh yeah!" Erasa exclaimed "He did look really buff under that shirt of his!" There was an eerie glow in her eyes. Videl noticed that this was now the man-hunter Erasa, all traces of innocence were now all but gone.

'_Gohan, you better watch out around these girls,' _Videl commented in her mind.

"So," Lime began, Gohan walking freely beside her "What class are you in?"

"I'm in 1-C" he said calmly. He knew that he didn't need to ask her in which class she was herself, she would answer on her own.

"Thats too bad. I'm in 1-A... on the other side of the school." She did seem pretty upset about that fact. Unlike Gohan she couldn't run across the school in a matter of seconds.

Gohan patted her back, a futile attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, Lime." He said in the kindest voice he could manage. "We can still have lunch together. And I heard that Gym class is the whole year together!"

Lime cheered up rapidly. '_Talk about mood swings_,' Gohan thought. "Okay!" She said giving him a wide smile. "You wanna come see my apartment? Its a little small since its just me, but I like it!" And she was once again pulling him by the arm. Looks like he didn't really have a choice.

If Gohan didn't have iron strong bones, he was sure that his arm would've been ripped off by now. They walked until an apartment complex came into sight. It wasn't the most modern thing, actually it seemed pretty old and modest. But Lime, as a mountain villager, would most probably not like one of those modern houses where little was needed to be done by the resident.

She led Gohan to the top floor, being the 9th. There were three apartments on that single floor. She opened the door to her's to show a living room with a sofa and an old TV. Behind the couch there was a table that could fit four people. There were three more doors other than the one in which they came in. One was definitely the bathroom. There other two were probably for the kitchen and bedroom.

It was small, but it had everything that someone needed to live well. Lime gave Gohan a small tour and then they sat down at the table with some tea.

"Gohan?" Lime asked. Gohan nodded in acknowledgement. "Are you glad that Chichi let you come to school here?"

He smiled. Of course he was. Its not like he needed to study, but he just wanted to have more friends, to have some more fun while he was still young. He laid back on his chair a bit and let his power level rise a bit. His muscles grew significantly as well and seemed to relax. Being in his suppressed state for all that time really tensed up his body.

Lime was a little shocked at first. But then she remember that it was Gohan in front of her. Gohan, the one who saved her from drowning. The one who really killed Cell and saved the world. If it where anyone else alone in her little house with her, she would be scared. If it were anyone _but_ Gohan. He was like a big brother to her. Though they were the same age, he was too mature and too strong to be anything other than an older sibling.

"Why did you have your power suppressed all day?" She asked curiously. Was he trying to hide? Sure, the fact that he was half alien was something worth hiding, but him being strong wasn't.

"Did it seem like that?" He asked. Lime nodded and motioned for him to go on. "I'm not really trying to hide anything. I just thought that if I could suppress all my power for the eight hours I was at school, then that could be good training in a way."

"I see." Lime said. "But Gohan, you're going to school for only social reasons. You don't have to pay attention in class or anything. I think its a good idea to train while at school, but if you keep doing this, I'm scared that you'll end up hurting yourself."

Gohan sighed. '_Only Lime and mum worry about me this much,'_ he thought. "Don't worry about it Lime. This does no more harm to me than staying Super Saiyan for a while. And you remember, I met you in my ascended state, I held that for like ten days straight! Theres no way that suppressing my power for a while would do me harm." Lime was so much like a sister to him, he just couldn't take it. He hoped that when his father came back, and he was sure he would sometime, that they didn't decide to have another child. Goten and Lime were hard enough to handle.

"Fine." She said. A little disappointed that her worries didn't even phase him. "Enough with the boring talk." A smile began to form on her face. "So which one do you like? The cheerful blond or that girl with black pigtails?" Little sister time was over. Now it was time for the nosy, gossip girl side of Lime to take over.

'_I swear,_' Gohan said to himself. '_This girl changes her mood and personality so fast and so many times that I don't know what to do with her!_' He sighed again. "I don't like either of them. Their just my new friends."

She felt disappointed once again. "So its just coincidence that _two_ of your _three_ new friends are girls?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Well," Gohan began "Here is what happened. I got into the class late 'cause I was wondering about the school. The teacher got mad at me and told me to sit down. I looked around the class to find an open seat. The only one was one next to Erasa, in the back row. When the teacher left we all started talking, and there. Thats the story." He took a deep breath. He had spoken too fast and he knew it. Lime would probably ask him to repeat it now. _Great._

"I get it." She said. Apparently she understood his fast rant. "Still is a little suspicious to me. Did you know that Videl was the daughter of the guy that took your credit?"

'_Interesting,'_ Gohan thought, '_She talks just as fast or even faster, so she can understand when I talk fast too... thats useful' _He brought his attention back to the question his friend has asked. "Yeah I knew. They called her name when she had to get her test. 'Satan, Videl' he said." Lime then looked at him weird. Gohan sighed for the third time in that conversation "How many times have I told you that I don't care if he took my credit. He'll pay for it eventually. If not in this life then King Yama'll take care of it." He was tired of explaining it to her that he didn't care for the recognition. If he did he would have entered the World Tournament to get it back four years ago. Lime was making a bigger deal of it than Vegeta had. He dropped it a while ago, she didn't.

"Fine" she pouted.

"So what score did you get on your test anyway?" Gohan inquired.

Lime turned away with a slight blush "If I tell you, you promise not to rub it in my face?" She said.

The demi-Saiyan chuckled a little before answering, "Yeah, I promise."

The green eyed girl turned but to her surrogate brother and said " I got a 79% on it." There was a pause. "Yeah I know that it wasn't the best score. But the schools back home weren't all that good. And my mother wasn't a freak that wanted me to study University level topics by the time I was eight."

The look in Gohan's eyes softened. "Yeah I know that Lime." he said. "Don't worry about it, you're here to study and you're a determined girl, you'll be getting great grades before you know it."  
>Lime smirked at that. "Believe it or not Gohan, I'm here for pretty much the same reason as you. My village is small and there aren't that many people my age around. So I came here to make friends and have fun. But I need to study to keep my grandpa happy." She said.<p>

The demi-Saiyan wasn't actually all that surprised. The village from where Lime came from was indeed small, as were all the other villages in the area. So as you'd expect, Lime would want to be around more people, just like he himself did. Though the girl did come to the conclusion of moving to a city and attending a high school there before Gohan came up with that idea. To be honest, if Lime hadn't have decided to move to Satan City, Gohan would have most likely ended up going to West City. But that really didn't matter much at that point.

"I see." was all that he answered to the girl.

The two continued chatting for a while longer. Topics ranged from the weather to the school to super powers to unicorns. All the topics that teenagers love to discuss. Both were enjoying being in the presence of the other greatly.

Eventually, their conversation was interrupted by a beep. Lime turned to the clock on the wall and Gohan followed her gaze. It was already 5:30PM. Gohan panicked. "Damn." he said.

Lime laughed. "You better get going before either Chichi kills you or Goten dies of boredom." She opened the window for him to fly out of.

Gohan ran all over the place to get he shoes, his school bag and anything else of his. He gave Lime a quick hug and said "G'bye. I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. We could eat on the roof." then he jumped out of the window and flew off in a quick pace.


	4. Stubborn

**I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish editing this as soon as I wanted to... Oh well, four chapters are already clear of most more glaring mistakes so its progress regardless. And I'm hoping that by the time I'm done with this I'll be able to keep writing some more chapters to the sequel that has been dead for a few months haha.**

* * *

><p>At the Son residence, Chichi was pacing back and forth across the kitchen looking extremely nervous. Goten was sitting cross-legged on a chair watching her. "Ah!" Goten exclaimed. That brought Chichi to a sudden stop.<p>

"What?!" she shouted "What is it son?" she was now kneeling down in front of the chair with both her hands on the little boy's shoulders.

"Big brother is almost here." The little guy said. "I can feel him closer!" A wave of relief fell over the single mother. Her younger son was alright and the older one was almost home. He was in for it if he didn't have a good reason for being late.

As if right on cue, Gohan entered the house, all his hair pushed back because of the wind. "Hey mum! Whats up squirt?" he greeted them.

Chichi was furious however. Not even the most cheerful greeting in the world would change that. "Gohan!" She screamed. Goten to covered his ears. "Why on Earth are you so late?! You should have been back at _least_ two hours ago!" Goten took this chance to escape out the open door. '_Lucky him' _Gohan thought.

"Well... umm... you see..." Gohan was trying to find the words to describe how he was goofing off with his friends and make it seem like a good thing. He looked at his mother and she was now magically holding a frying pan. '_Not good'_ He thought. "I was helping my new friend Sharpener revise his entrance exam!" he blurted out.

Chichi put down the pan but still had that angry face on. Gohan gulped and took a deep breath. "You see, he didn't get such a good score on it," he thought hard trying to remember what it was. "it was a 77%. So he only managed to get into the school by 2%. He asked me to help him revise it. He's a slow learner you see, so it took a while." That was an acceptable lie. He hoped.

Chichi grunted. "Fine, as long as you were doing something academic." Gohan only felt a little guilty for lying to his mum. But it wasn't a complete lie. He had been with Sharpener for a while. And they did discuss the test for like a few minutes. He saw his mother in front of a gigantic pan. She was making dinner and appeared to now be passive.

Gohan decided to go outside and find his little brother. "Gohan! Gohan!" He heard from a distance. The voice seemed happy enough. But he knew Goten better than that. If he was happy like that, it meant he was in trouble.

When he got to his little brother, he realized that he had been right. Goten was hugging the tail of a huge dinosaur. "Look at this lizard I caught!" he said, his smile spreading from ear to ear.

'_He can talk pretty well for a four year old.' _Gohan noticed. "Its more like the lizard caught you, squirt!" He said at his brother. He was quick to fly over and get the little guy off the beast. Then he flew over to another part of the mountain. A less dinosaur infected place.

"How was school?" Goten asked. "Did you have fun? Can I go next time?"

Goten seemed to be slightly more energetic than he usually was. Gohan guessed that he had probably eaten something infested with sugar behind his mother's back, thus triggering this more hyperactive side to him. "It was really boring. We didn't do anything fun, I wouldn't want to put you through that." He said stretching the truth. Gohan did in fact have a fair amount of fun, but he doubted that the toddler would have the same level of fun in his position.

Gohan noticed that he had been stretching the truth quite frequently that day. He remembered just four years ago, he never lied about anything to anyone. Guess that him being fifteen changed his personality. He had once read in a book that teenagers tend to act a little more reckless. _'It must apply to saiyans as well'_ he thought.

"Poor Gohan" Goten said. At that point, Gohan had finally descended from his slow flight. "Can you teach me how to fly now?! Please!" Goten pleaded.

"Fine squirt" Gohan finally caved in. Goten had been trying to get him to teach him how to fly since he learned to talk. Gohan had learned to fly at age five. And Goku at about age 16. Vegeta had learned as soon as he learned to walk. And Piccolo had always been able to. Trunks had already learned, so it only seemed fair that Gohan taught the youngest Saiyan how to fly as well. And thus, Gohan's torturous job as a mentor and elder brother continued.

The next day, Gohan again woke up with Goten jumping over him. He got swatted away like a fly, again, but he laughed it off. '_Is every morning going to start like this?' _ Gohan asked himself. He opened the window and felt a hot breeze come through. He sighed. It was going to be hot today. He took a shower and put on a blue T-Shirt with the peace sigh on it in black. Then he put some light jeans that were made of thin fabric just for these days. He took a quick look at his schedule and saw that he had Gym last period. He packed a white very lose shirt and some red shorts and stuffed it into his bag.

Chichi had prepared a feast for the two brothers. They stuffed their face like usual. '_Bottomless pits'_ Chichi thought while shaking her head. Gohan said goodbye and set off for his first day of real class.

As Gohan flew over the gate again, he thought that it was better named as 'Satan City' than it would be as 'Gohan Town' or something. But 'Orange Star City' was a pretty good name too. It was stupid to change it just for that guy. The teen slowed down his flying to talk a look around the city. _'It might be useful to know my way around'_ he thought.

Just as he was flying over the bank, he heard a lot of gun fire shots. He didn't feel like fighting crime. Even if they were just a bunch of weak humans. But he didn't have a choice. He could never forgive himself if he didn't fight them off.

He descended and kicked out one guy in the process. The other two began to shoot him. Gohan didn't even flinch as the bullets made contact with his skin. His eyes were narrowed in anger. _'Why do I always have to do this'_ was the thought echoing in his mind as he knocked out the other two robbers.

He turned to the police, they were staring at him with their eyes almost popping out of their sockets. He forced himself to smile. "You guys'll take care of the rest, right?" All they could do was nod.

At that time, Gohan heard someone call his name "Gohan!" He knew that voice. It was Videl. He turned to see that he was right.

She was waving frantically at him. "I knew you were strong!" she exclaimed "I was only able to see you knock those last two guys out with a punch and a kick, but it was awesome!"

Gohan smiled honestly now. "Erm..." said an old man that was standing near the scene. "Miss Videl, is he a friend of yours?" Videl nodded proudly "Did you see him come down from they sky? Or deflect bullets with his bare skin?" The old man said. He was a lot calmer now. If that kid was a friend of the daughter of the champ, then it was explained.

Videl's eyes widened. Her body seemed to be frozen for a few seconds. Then, without really thinking, she took Gohan by the arm and dragged him away. Just like Lime did. She pulled him up to an empty alley. "Whats wrong Videl?" he asked cluelessly.

"You can fly?" she asked bluntly. Gohan nodded. "And bullets bounce off you skin?" He nodded again. "Are you _human_?!" she asked sarcastically. Gohan shrugged to that one, not really wanting to answer it. "How?" was her last question. She expected a worded answer for that one.

"I just know how to control my ki." Gohan said. As if it was as much of a fact as one plus one equals two. To Gohan it was. He had learned to fight and use his ki around the same time that Chichi had began drilling studies into him.

"What the hell is _ki_?" she asked. She was mad, and frustrated. All her joy from seeing him be as strong as she'd wished had vanished. She didn't know why she was reacting so exaggerated towards him. Not a clue. All she knew was that she had to find out.

"All living things have ki. Its what makes us live. Its our life force. A tree, dog, fish and even you and I have it. A rock, water or anything that isn't alive doesn't have it. Even bacteria have some amount of ki." He said. He had learned all this from Piccolo a long long time ago. Well, he learned the basic principle. Kami later explained it in detail.

"I don't buy it." Videl said. "You must be using the same kind of trick that those guys used in the Cell Games." This didn't sit well with her. Because if what Gohan said was true, it meant that her father had lied about all those battle in the Cell Games just being a big bunch of tricks and illusions.

Gohan sighed. _'Why do girls have to be so stubborn to understand things. Mum with the fact that I'm growing up, Lime with the fact that I don't want the title, Bulma with the fact that Vegeta will never show affection in public. And now Videl with the concept of ki...'_ Gohan had the same amount of bad luck with women that Yamcha did, and that was some terrible luck. Well, at least he could talk to them while Yamcha couldn't some time ago.

Gohan formed a ki ball in his hand. "Does this look like a trick to you?" He asked.

Videl stared at the yellow orb in awe. The light emitting from it was enough to even outmatch the rising sun as the primary light source in the alley. And the fact that she could feel the heat radiating off of it as if it were a small flame also stood. No matter how she looked at it, this was something that she'd only expect to see in movies or things of the sort. Seeing it right in front of her was something completely different.

_ 'I want to believe you Gohan,'_ Videl thought _'And it does look real enough. But if I do believe you, it means I don't believe my father. Why do I have this urge to trust you so much!?' _She was going through a panic attack in her own mind.

Her trail of thought was interrupted when there was a high pitch 'beep' came from her wrist. It was 8AM. They had five minutes to get to class. And the school was a ten minute jog away.

"Damn it," Gohan cursed. The ball of light which had been resting in the palm of his hand was now gone. "We're gonna be late! Videl, I don't want you to be late, so can you please let me take you there, it'll take no time time at all" he offered his help. He didn't really know why, but he wanted her to be happy. And that wouldn't be happy if she had a bad reputation from the second day of high school.

"How're you going to do that?" She asked. Still showing her molested exterior. "You going to use that jet you have to fly to school?" She raised an eyebrow. But then it crossed her mind '_At the Cell Games those guys got there by flying. No capsules no planes no nothing. And Gohan never said anything about flying with a jet. He just said that he flew fast.' _He suspicions were proven correct when he scooped her up in bridal style and just jumped off the ground into the sky.

She was about to question him about it, but his annoyed glare told her not to. "Later." He spoke clearly. "After school."

Videl was about to suggest lunch instead, but then she remembered that girl that left with him yesterday. He probably had made plans with her. She didn't know why but her heart ached at the thought of that.

Not a minute after he had jumped off the ground, they had landed on the roof of the school. Freshmen classes where at the top floor, that way they had to walk the most to get there, and even worse, had to walk past the other years, leaving them perfectly open for bullying. But in this case it ended up being an advantage to the two because that meant that they only had to go down one flight of stairs.

They entered the class 1-C just before the bell rang. "Safe..." the two dark haired fighters whispered in unison. They went to take their seats and greeted Erasa and Sharpener. Erasa looked like she was about to say something when Mr. Marco came in the class, the girl opted to remain quiet. There was now silence in the class, the teacher looked pleased.

Sharpener had an angry gleam in his eye. '_Why did that nerd get here at the same time as _my_ Videl?'_ He said in his mind.

Erasa looked as cheerful and peppy as always. If not a bit more than usual. '_Oh my gosh! Gohan and Videl! Such a cute couple. I'm so glad that she finally has an interest in boys! Guess I wasn't meant to be with him. Oh well... Videl needs it more than me'_ Bubbly thoughts for a bubbly person.

The teacher droned on through first period. Videl had no idea what he was talking about, and she didn't really care, to be honest. There was only one thing on her mind. Gohan. _'He had the same powers as those guys in the Cell Games. Maybe he was that kid. He looked about my age at the time. What had they called him? The Delivery Boy. But he was blond, Gohan wasn't. There was also that guy with tall black hair. But when he was going to fight, he turned blond. So did that lavender haired guy. The blond guy that fought after my dad, he put up a much better fight. And my dad got shot straight into a cliff. Then he said that he had a stomach ache. Dad never gets stomach aches. That was like the first time. Maybe Gohan was the Delivery Boy.' _

Before she realized it, class had ended and the teacher was gone. They had their break. Erasa had been trying to call her attention when she finally came to.

"So why did you come in with Brains, Videl?" Sharpener asked, giving Gohan an angry glare.

"You see, we were at this ban–" Gohan had meant to tell the story of how they were at the bank and he stopped some crooks. Then she was there and they started talking and lost track of time. But he was interrupted by a book in his face.

Videl had gotten a hold of her notebook as fast as she could and stretched her arm past Erasa to smack poor Gohan in the face. It didn't really hurt him that much, but he took it as a sign to shut up.

'_Think fast Videl, think fast!' _She told herself. She forced an awkward laugh which was clearly fake. "We were both running a bit late and met at the front of the school. So we both rushed up here and happened to come in at the same time." Good enough.

"Well then why aren't either of you out of breath?" Erasa asked. She was still a little suspicious because her desire for Videl to get a boyfriend was that big.

Videl took the book out of Gohan's face and did that eerie laugh again. She had hoped that he'd be smart enough to realize that she wanted to do all the talking. "We both trained in the martial arts all our lives, so a little jog like that wouldn't get to us." she half lied. The truth was that Gohan had flown so fast from where they had been to the roof of the school so fast, that they didn't even have to run to get to class on time.

Erasa and Sharpener dropped it once the teacher came in and began English class. At that point, Gohan was sketching something on his notebook, and Videl had pulled out her cell phone. Sharpener was taking a nap and Erasa was admiring herself in her pocket mirror. The rest of the class was doing similar activities.

Videl wasn't just fooling around on her cellphone though. She had gone on the internet and searched "Goku Son" in hopes of finding out something about her new friend.

He had entered his first tournament at age 12. He had trained under Master Roshi along with some monk named Krillen. He advanced to the semi-final before losing to some old guy. At that tournament, he demonstrated his talent by preforming the legendary Kamehameha wave.

Videl was interested in this attack, so she researched that as well. It turned out that the wave was a beam of blue light that had incredible power. She found an image of it, and it looked just like the little ball of like Gohan had showed her._ 'So the legendary martial arts move is ki?' _She thought. She searched her mind for more martial arts techniques that seemed too powerful and too difficult to master. She thought of the Tri-Beam. When she found it, she learned that it was a similar to the wave.

She kept looking into Goku and learned that he defeated King Piccolo. And that he had learned how to fly and was faster than the eye could see at the age of 18. He also got married to Chichi, the daughter of the Ox King durning his third tournament. '_Doesn't that make Gohan the Prince?'_ She thought.

Before she knew it, it was the end of class. Lunch had arrived. She looked around for Gohan, but Erasa informed her that he had left already.

On the roof, Gohan was eating with Lime. "Anything interesting happen?" she asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

Gohan sighed. "I think Videl hates me now." he said sadly. Lime asked why that was. He began to explain, pretty fast since he new knew that she could keep up "So when I was on my way here, there was a bank robbery. I went down and stopped the crooks. A few people saw my come down from the sky, and saw that the bullets those bastards shot at me had no effect. After I knocked them out, Videl got there.

"At first she was happy. Saying something like 'I knew you could fight' but then some old guy told her I could fly and was bullet proof. She was thinking for a while and then dragged me away to some alley. She bombarded me with questions and I answered them truthfully. Told her about ki and stuff. Then we were running late for class so I flew us over to the school and we made it on time."

He took a deep breath and continued. "Then at break, Erasa asked us why we came in the class together, I was going to tell her about the bank thing, but then Videl hit me in the face with her book and told a bunch of lies to her friends. She hasn't talked to me since. I told her we'd talk after school, but I don't know what to expect." He finished, now out of breath.

Lime took a moment to think. "Well I think she's just confused. She seemed to like you pretty well when I saw her yesterday. So just talk to her and explain everything properly. I'm sure she'll understand." Lime felt a little happy that Gohan had come to her with his problems. She felt like a good friend and even better sister!

Gohan was still a little down. "But why would it be confusing? I mean, your a normal girl, not an alien or a fighter or anything, and you took it just fine when I explained about my powers. Why should Videl be different?"

Lime sighed. "I blame all of this on that oaf of a man Hercule. He brainwashed all the world into thinking those fights between you and Cell, and your dad and Cell where just a bunch of tricks. Just explain it to Videl, teach her a bit. She's smart." Lime smiled. She now had yet another reason to hate Hercule Satan.

Gohan smiled a little too. He had the rest of the school day to think about what to say to Videl. Good thing he had Lime to talk to, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to go back to class probably.


	5. Truth

**So I think I rushed telling this part of the story the first time around. I can't really change it at this point without altering the whole thing... and thats a little too troublesome haha. Well, there were a lot more typos in this chapter than in the last. I guess this is where I stopped proof-reading the last time. Darn, I have to work now haha. Anyway, I wish to than my past self for getting this far into it anyway, even though I did kinda alter the previous chapters a little anyway.**

* * *

><p>The rest of that day's classes went by fast. Gohan kept letting his hand take control of his pencil leaving him with many doodles and drawings. He was deep in thought about what he should and shouldn't tell Videl. '<em>Should I tell her about my past?' <em>he asked himself '_Like Raditz kidnapping me, and then Piccolo taking me to train. The space travel to Namek and the whole Frieza this is probably too much. And the fact that I'm half alien. That definitely _is_ too much. But I _don't_ want to lie to her. Sure, I already have. But I don't plan on telling her the truth about Cell any time soon either.' _

Gohan sighed silently. It wasn't weird for him to sigh since all the teenagers in the room were rather bored. _'Its only me second day in school and I've already gotten into more trouble than mum, Bulma or even Vegeta could get me in.' _he paused his train of thought for a bit. Then he wondered '_Why do I care so much?'_

Videl wasn't fairing off any better than Gohan. Her fingers where moving at the speed of Goku across her cellphone's keys. She was searching for any and every clue about Gohan and his connection. The most interesting piece of information she had found up till now was that Goku and his family were close to Bulma Briefs. _The_ Bulma Briefs. The richest and smartest woman on the planet. She could easily be called the queen of earth. And Gohan's family knew her. '_Who _is_ he?' _She kept asking herself.

Both Gohan and Videl continued deep in thought until Erasa and Sharpener forced the to temporarily snap out of it. Erasa complimented Gohan on his drawings, which he really hadn't realized that he'd drawn. He had drawn plenty while studying under his mother, it must have been muscle memory. While Sharpener once again attempted to flirt with Videl. Which earned him a fist in his face.

The four of them walked to Gym class together. Gohan and Videl didn't even exchange a glance. Sharpener and Gohan parted from Videl and Erasa when it was time to change. Gohan put his shirt and shorts on, then he realized that everyone was dressed the same. The only thing that changed was the color of the shorts. It was quite amusing if he had to be honest with himself.

They went out to the large soccer field. The whole freshman year was gathered there. Lime was walking with Erasa, Videl not too far behind. All the girls were wearing a tank top and tight shorts. The only exceptions were the few fat ones which wore pretty lose clothes.

The coach blew his whistle and introduce himself. "Hello! My name is Robert. You all can call me coach." He walked back and forth a bit. "You must be wondering why we have the whole year take the class as a unit. And also why we have an hour and a half of Gym class everyday in our eight hour schedule." he finally said.

"Well, with the world champ living in this city, and his dojo also here, we want to train the students at a young age so that they can live up to the name of Satan!" He concluded. Everyone there cheered except for three people. Videl wouldn't cheer for her father. She saw him as a father, and as a master maybe. She wouldn't cheer for him. Lime hated the man, she would not turn into a screaming fangirl at the sound of his name. Gohan was too zoned out to even notice.

"Since this is just the first lesson, I'm just going to be testing your stamina and speed." Coach continued. "Your going to count the number of laps you do with a mechanical tally counter. You _may not_ stop. Even if you have to resort to walking. All will have to start at the same time and will stop when the bell rings, now line up on white line!"

There were many complaints from all the students. They lined up and waited for further instructions. Most where in small groups having conversations. It was sure that while running they would also be chattering. The Coach gave each student a tally and stood beside them. "You will have to go _around_ the four red flags! On my count... three... two... one... Begin!"

Gohan had just heard what he was supposed to do. He had to run around the red flags and push the button in his hand each time he passed where he started. Easy. He allowed his legs to run slowly. It was slowly for him, but he was already in the front of the group. It might have actually been a good thing that his mind was elsewhere.

He had finally decided that he would answer any of Videl's questions with total honesty. Even if he was forced to reveal the truth about her father. He had decided that a while ago actually. Now what was prying on his mind was why did he care so much? '_Is it because she's one of my only friends now?' _He asked himself. '_No, that can't be it. I wouldn't care as much if it were Erasa. So _why?'

Videl was in the same position. She was running a lot slower than Gohan, but it was an even pace in front of the rest of the class. Her hand was reflexively pressing the button whenever it was necessary. She had already figured out that she was going to ask about the Cell Games over everything else. If he didn't talk, she would force it out of him. She didn't know how, but she would. What was plaguing her mind now was why did she have to know so badly. '_Is it because I'm too curious for my own good? I don't think thats why. Maybe its because he can help me clear my suspicions of my dad. That Cell monster was too strong. He killed a whole army! I seriously doubt that dad could kill something like that. If Gohan _is_ the Delivery Boy, then he'd know the truth! That must be the reason!' _She concluded. But then this strange feeling came over her. '_Its not only that, there's something more... there has to be' _This time she was sure.

The bell rang and Gohan and Videl snapped back into reality. They saw a bunch of students in front of the Coach. They were probably expected to give their scores to him. Gohan began to walk towards him. He wasn't out of breath, not even sweating. Videl who had been constantly running at a slightly slower pace than Gohan was sweating a bit. She wasn't panting much though.

Erasa and Sharpener ran up to Gohan. "That was amazing Gohan! You ran so fast and for the whole time!" Erasa's sparkling eyes were a little too much for the young saiyan to handle. He scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly for a bit.

Videl gave her score to the Coach and he seemed pleased. She hand't really been trying but it was far more than anyone else in the class. That is, until Gohan gave his score. It was a little short of twice as much as what Videl made. The Coach didn't almost pass out because of the high score, it wasn't only that. It was the fact that Gohan didn't even seem the least bit tired. If he hadn't seen him run with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed him.

Gohan passed by Videl on his way to the locker room. As he did, she said "Roof." under her breath. The demi-Saiyan got changed and gathered his belongings and went up to the roof. She was already waiting for him.

He noticed that she looked pretty nice. Just leaning against the ledge, looking off into the distance. '_She's not just pretty' _Gohan thought, '_She's beautiful'._

She finally realized that he was standing there. She couldn't look mad, even if she wanted to. So many questions were going around her mind. She just couldn't pick which one to ask first. She just knew that she was going to at least need a demonstration if she was going to believe him. "Fly me to the 439 Mountain area. We need to talk where no one can interrupt."

Gohan did as he was told. He scooped her up in brigdal style, he thought that that would be the most comfortable for her. They flew in silence. It didn't help that the wind was so strong that they wouldn't be able to hear anything, even if they tried. Videl noticed that without his hair covering his forehead, he was in fact quite handsome. Heck, even with his messy hair he was.

After ten minutes of flying, he landed on the opposite side of the mountain than where he lived. Goten wasn't good enough at flying to go find him yet, so he felt safe.

Videl was a little unbalanced after being in the air for that time. She took a minute to steady herself. She then looked at Gohan. "My first question is the most important one I guess." she said. "I just want you to tell me the truth, okay?" she pleaded a bit. Gohan nodded. He had already decided the answer to the question. "Where you the Delivery Boy at the Cell Games?" She asked. Looking him straight in the eye.

"Videl," Gohan began. "I'm not going to lie to you, so I'm going to tell you that, yes, I was him."

Videl's eyes widened. She had already guessed that he was. But it was still a shock. "But!" she said, still slightly in shock. "He was blond, your clearly not!"

Gohan sighed. He figured that she wanted him to bring her all the way out here so she couldn't run away from this. Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan. His hair turned a light shade of blond and his eye turquoise. Videl gasped in amazement.

She made up her mind. Anything and everything that Gohan would say now, he would believe. Even if he said that he was an alien! "All the things that my father said were a trick, they weren't." She said as a fact. Gohan only nodded. "And he didn't really kill Cell." Another fact.

She walked up to him. "Gohan," she whispered. "Please tell me the truth." It was almost as if she was begging.

'_This much be so much of a shock for her' _Gohan thought. '_She's only a 15-year-old girl who hasn't really lived though anything yet.'_ He returned to his original form and and pulled Videl into a tight hug. He felt that she needed it. Gohan knew he had done the right thing when Videl broke into tears. Hugging her was a much better solution than bombarding her with cruel facts that explained how much her father was a fraud. "Its okay." He said to her kindly. He rubbed her back for her head to calm her down.

Fifteen minutes had passed before Videl was able to reduce her cries into quiet sobs. Gohan released her and looked into her eyes. He used his finger to take out the last tear that was running down her puffy cheek.

"I'm sorry" She said. She was now feeling embarrassed from breaking down in front of him like that. But she felt so utterly betrayed. For her father to lie to the world. Fine. But to lie to her? The only family he had left? That was low. Not only did he lie. But he tarnished the reputation of those who put their life on the line to save the Earth. Even Gohan, who was only eleven at the time, did everything he could to save the things he cared about.

"Its okay." Gohan responded. "I would feel the same if my father had done the same thing to me."

"I'm ready" Videl said, her eyes shining in excitement. She was going to hear what really happened at the Cell games. "Tell me everything about Cell. How he got here and also why. And what really happened at the Cell Games. Please Gohan, I have to know!" She was sure that Gohan knew everything.

He took her hand and walked to a calm stream. He took of his shoes and rolled up his pants. Then he stuck his feet in the water. Videl did the same. "This is a long story, we have to be comfortable." He said with a smirk.

"It all started when my father was about twelve or so. He had these enemies. The were the Red Ribbon Army" Videl gasped. Then she remembered some of the reading she had done on her cellphone. It was said that Goku had singlehandedly defeated the whole army. But that was only an internet rumor, or so she thought.

"They had always been in my father's way when he was training. And they were also causing a lot of trouble to innocent people. So he went to the base and destroyed it. Only a handful of people survived. One of those people, was Dr. Gero." Gohan said. Videl was incredibly interested. Maybe it was because of the fact that this all _actually_ happened.

"Dr. Gero wanted revenge on my dad. So he disappeared for a couple decades, observing my father as he grew. He ended up creating these two androids. But he had created them from living people, and thus leaving them with their free will. He was scared that they'd betray him. Their names where Number 17 and Number 18. He then created a purely mechanic android named Number 16. He was programed for the sole purpose of killing my father. But Dr. Gero deemed that android not good enough.

"He created another android named Number 19. He thought that this one was perfect. It could suck the ki out of its enemies. Gero was so proud of it that he turned himself into the same model android." Gohan continued.

"How can he turn himself into an android?" Videl asked.

"I'm not quite sure. He was a mad scientist after all... we know how they are. Anyway, my father and our friends were warned about these androids about three years before they were completed by someone who came from the future." Gohan knew that this would cause Videl to ask questions, so he paused.

"How did he come back? And how did he know about you guys, most of the world today doesn't."

"Well," Gohan said "His name was Trunks. He is the son of Bulma Briefs." Videl gasped but she kept listening. "Bulma, as you know, is a scientific genius. My father and her had been friends since forever. In the future which Trunks came from, we hadn't been prepared for the androids. My father had died from a heart illness a year before the androids had attacked. So he couldn't fight. The rest of the fighters had been taken by surprise and been killed. Bulma was left with her child. And according to Trunks, I had also survived. I trained Trunks until I too was killed when he was thirteen, I think. Five years after that, the world was still terrorized by the androids. Bulma built a time machine and had sent Trunks back to warn us, give my dad some medicine and make sure that we'd train." He paused for a bit. He was talking slowly, it wasn't like he was with Lime and could talk as fast as he could run.

"I trained hard, and when the time came, we were able to kill Number 19 easy enough. But during that battle, my dad's illness kicked in. So we took him to a safe place until the medicine could take effect. Dr. Gero got scared and ran off to his base. We followed him to the best of out abilities. He released Number 17 and 18 and they killed him." Videl gasped in shock.

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

"Why would they follow someone who was weaker than them. But then they released Number 16. He had a mission unlike the other two, and they decided to follow through with it. It kept them from being bored and destroying the whole world. At about that time, the Cell that had come from the future had already hatched." This was a part that Gohan wasn't sure he could explain well.

"Wait, Cell came from the future?" Videl asked. Just as Gohan expected, she was confused.

"Yeah. You see he was Dr. Gero's ultimate creation. He took the DNA of any and everything that had power and had set foot on Earth. Myself included. But since Cell was an organic creation, he needed time. So he sat hidden for about twenty years, and then took Bulma's time travel machine from another time in the future, a little after the time where Trunks came from, to be able to consume Number 17 and 18" Gohan hoped that he had said it right. He hadn't really paid that much attention when they had finally discovered the truth about Cell. But he was sure it was something along those lines.

"So after some time he had sucked the life out of a couple hundred humans and was finally able to get to 17 and 18. It wasn't easy though. About an hour after he had become complete, he did that word broadcast thing. You watched it, right?" He asked while Videl nodded. "After that, my father and I kind of relaxed for those nine days. I didn't really understand why he was so calm, but it seemed like he found some sort of secret weapon to use against Cell."

"So," Videl said "This Gero guy made Cell, on purpose, just to kill your dad? He put the world into a panic just for stupid revenge? That's a little stupid. After that was the Cell Games. I watched everything up until that guy called you up to fight" Videl splashed a bit with her feet and waited for Gohan to continue.

"_That guy_ was my father. He was in his Super Saiyan state during the fight. When I went up to fight, Cell wanted me to bring out my true power. He tried to pound it out of me, but it didn't work. He then set his mini Cells to fight my friends and family. Well that just got me crying." Gohan blushed a bit. He was a little embarrassed. "But then your dad kicked the head of a destroyed Number 16 towards me. Bulma had fixed him up so that he was on our side. Cell had destroyed him though. His head was still left and it told me not to be afraid to fight for those who I cared for. At that time Cell stepped up and crushed the head. I snapped.

"I went beyond Super Saiyan and gained incredible power. I managed to kill all the mini Cells without even breaking a sweat. The I kicked Cell really hard in the gut. He spat out Android 18. That weakened him to a point that there were then four people on the planet that had the power and skill to kill him. Cell panicked. He turned himself into a giant bomb that was going to blow up and destroy the planet. I couldn't do anything. But my father stepped in and used this teleportation type of technique to take Cell to another planet. He blew up that planet and ended up killing my father." Gohan shed a tear.

"Then he came back, and we had a battle of the Kamehame wave. After a long struggle, I managed to over power him." Gohan was sad remembering that his father died because of his cocky attitude.

"So your the world's hero." Videl said, her hand now rubbing across Gohan's back.

"Yeah" he said weakly.

There was an extended period of silence. Neither said anything, both just tried to compose themselves. Gohan needed to pull himself out of the sad mentality that he usually got into after remembering how it was his fault that his father died. And Videl was simply trying to fully let herself accept everything she had been told.

After an undetermined amount of time spent with no words, they finally looked at each other. Both of them had gone through a troubled time and then a sad time that day. They were only fifteen years old, how many negative emotions could they take in a single day? But there weren't any negative feelings anymore. The doubt was all gone. The sadness had been comforted, and the only thing left was understanding.

Gohan looked into those bright blue shining eyes. A small smile now on his face. Videl looked back at him. His eyes weren't the usual onyx color. Even though his hair was still black, his eyes were a beautiful blue-green.

"Gohan..." she whispered, "Your eyes." it was so low, it was almost inaudible. Gohan was probably just in the earshot of that comment.

"I get into a semi-Super Saiyan state when I'm feeling strong emotions," He was speaking so slowly, and at the same volume Videl had "Such as... anger... or passion" He managed to finish.

They had slowly began to get closer. Videl's hand was still on his back. The distance between them closed on millimeter at a time. Both pairs of shinny, light eyes closed at the same speed at their bodies were nearing each other. A few seconds later, their lips met.

They had only touched each other. It was short, sweet and cute. More than that, it was both Videl's and Gohan's first kiss. They shared it, that moment, that conversation and those feelings.

Videl was finally able to realize why she had cared to much to know everything about Gohan. But that wasn't possible, she had just met him! '_Well'_ she thought, and they had now parted and where again looking into each other's eyes. '_I guess the heart knows better than the mind'_ she concluded.

Gohan'd thoughts were the exact same as Videl. But he had learned from his mother that he would know for sure when he'd found the one. Also a little background history from Vegeta didn't hurt. "_Saiyans mate for life. Nothing about cheating with another woman, or having mixed feelings. No. The superior race of Saiyans don't have any of that. There is one being in the universe meant for you, and nothing will change that"_ Vegeta had told Gohan only about a year ago. Since Goku was a little naive for _the_ talk, and he wasn't around anyway they needed the next best thing.

Videl leaned on Gohan's chest and he slung his arm around her shoulders. The silence wasn't awkward at all. It was comfortable. The sounds of nature and the view of the beautiful river was all they needed.


	6. Now What?

**I extended this chapter a good thousand words. I just really didn't like how I originally wrote it. It was extremely rushed and felt like it too. Plus, there were so many fluff opportunities that weren't taken advantage of that my current style of writing demanded that I fix it. Also, a good number of typos too. Well, such is life. Typos will be typed, 14 year old writers will be inferior to 16 year old writers and exploding cows will haunt the dreams of many.**

* * *

><p>In the back of her mind, Videl was still hurt over her father's deception. She was more than hurt, she was devastated. The man she had trusted the most, over everyone else on the planet, lied so clearly to her. The man didn't even show traces of guilt. Though now that she thought about it, he'd sometimes get nervous in public when the subject of the Delivery Boy and those other fighters came up.<p>

Despite all this, having Gohan there with her was enough to ease her worries. Her father was still someone whom she loved, and she would eventually find it in her to forgive him. It wasn't as if he had tried to directly hurt her. But still, having Gohan there was pretty much the only thing stopping her from charging out and punching the living daylights out of her father.

Videl nuzzled her head deeper into the comfort of Gohan's chest. He was warm, in contrast to the slightly chilly evening wind, his warmth was welcoming and soothing. She felt his arm around her tighten on the slightest, making her feel even more at peace.

Gohan was quite tranquil how he was. He managed to easily regain control of his own mood after telling the story of Cell by simply having this girl that was in his arms near him. Her own problems seemed to outweigh his and he allowed himself to push his own sadness to the back of his mind to comfort and hold the girl.

He was happy for another reason as well. His first kiss. It had happened so naturally that he felt content over it. And the fact that the girl that he had kissed was so seemingly at ease in his arms only made him feel more positive about it.

The reason as to why he had been so concerned earlier that day was as clear as day to the demi-Saiyan now. And he didn't mind it in the slightest. He was just happy. And judging by how the girl's ki was flowing, he could easily tell that the girl was just as happy.

That dreaded, high pitched 'beep' came from Videl's wrist once more. She was really starting to hate that thing. She pulled her arm up and set it in front of herself so that she and Gohan could both see it. It was already 6PM. How long had Gohan been telling his story? And how long had they just been there in each other's arms? Videl blushed a bit thinking about that.

She began to think a little more. What was she to Gohan? What was Gohan to her? They couldn't be just friends _now,_ could they? She looked up towards his face. He was looking down at her's. His eyes were no longer that stunning turquoise color. They had returned to the original black. It probably meant that he was now just as calm as she was. They were radiating the same warmth that the rest of his body was, and Videl couldn't help but smile slightly while looking into them.

Gohan felt a little bit of joy as he saw the girl in his arms smile while she looking into his eyes. However, all good things must come to an end, and he knew that if he wasn't home soon, his mother would kill him. Or worse, Goten would come find him. Well, his mother killing him was already pretty much a given, seeing how late it was and based off of the woman's reaction from getting home late the previous day. Goten however would pretty much force him to go home without his consent. The little tike might not be such a good flyer, but he could sense his brother's power level easily enough. All he had to do was call Nimbus and that was that.

As if on cue, Gohan felt his little brother's ki move rapidly towards them. He furrowed his brow and frowned a little which caused Videl to put some space between them and ask "What's wrong?" in a worried tone.

"Its nothing," Gohan said "just my brother." He let go of Videl and stood up. She did the same. At the sound of the word 'brother' and the reaction Gohan had, she was pretty sure that he wasn't exactly happy with the boy coming. She ended up taking a step away from the teen, simply because she had suddenly become self conscious now that she was on her feet.

She noticed Gohan looking up at the sky in a seemingly random direction. Videl followed his gaze but saw nothing. The strong boy didn't remove his stare from that point in the sky however. After a little while, Videl noticed something out of the ordinary. It was a cloud. Not like the others, it was more yellow, and it was moving fast, leaving a long tail behind it in the same color. Then it did something that she'd never dreamed of, it started to head their way.

The Nimbus came down to the sky and landed right in between the two teens. On the cloud there was a young boy dressed in orange and blue. He had dark black hair and it was spread all over the place. It reminded Videl of how Goku Son's hair always looked in all the pictures she saw. The whole time the girl was simply gaping at the cloud.

"Gohan!" the little guy screamed as he jumped off the cloud to hug the teen.

"What's up squirt?" Gohan asked him. Videl was able to figure out that this was Gohan's younger brother. She just hand't expected him to come on a cloud. But now that she looked at them, they looked the same. Only the hair and size was different.

"Mummy asked me to come and get you." Goten responded "I think you better go or she'll bring out the frying pan again." When his little brother mentioned a pan, Gohan became scared and even went far enough to visibly wince. His mother, daughter of the Ox King, with a pan in her hand was not a good thing. "Who's she?" Goten then asked, noticing that they were not alone.

"This is Videl." Gohan said. He was going to say that she was his friend, but he wasn't so sure of that anymore. Though Gohan didn't know much about girls, he knew that when you kissed one and held her like that for so long, you weren't _just_ _friends _anymore.

"Hi," Videl said with a smile. "Its nice to meet you."

"Hey squirt," Gohan said to his brother, "Why don't you head on home. I have to take Videl back to the city or her father will get just as mad as mum does."

Goten flinched. He knew just as well as Gohan that some as mad as Chichi was nothing good. "But why do you have to take her? Can't she fly herself? Or you haven't taught her yet?" Goten was now laughing.

"Thats right, I haven't taught her yet. But I will as soon as she asks me to. Now you go back to mum!" He said while sitting his brother back on the cloud and sending them off.

Videl looked at him. "Did you mean what you said?" she asked nervously. '_It would be kinda cool to fly_' she thought.

"Sure" Gohan said, the cheerfulness back in his voice. "If you want me to, I'll teach you. I could even train you a bit so you can beat the crap out of that father of yours." he said winking at her.

Videl smiled and laughed a bit. It was strange. She'd never felt like that towards anyone before. She was never so open, so honest. But here he was, her prince in shinning armor, waiting to take her back to the castle.

Gohan wanted to make this fun. "Alright then Miss Videl, you have two options for your current form of transportation. You may choose to be delivered home with me as I am now, or would you rather fly with me as a blond?" His announced in a weird type of accent that couldn't be given a name.

Videl giggled slightly at his antics. She took a second to ponder it over, gripping her chin and looking upwards. Gohan grinned as he saw her playing along with him. "Well then kind gentleman," The raven said in what was clearly a well practiced british accent "I believe I would rather my escort be blond. For the sole fact that he is more efficient than you are now.

The demi-Saiyan's grin widened as he saw her even go as far as to pull out an accent. There was a small sparkle in his eye as he bowed down low and said "As you command, Milady." Again in his terrible accent. Rising from the bow, Gohan flared his ki to allow himself to enter the Super Saiyan state.

The wind picked up around them and the glow radiating off of his body illuminated the surrounding forest in a soft yellow light. It appeared to be midday from the light that was gracing the area rather than it being dusk. Videl couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of it for a few seconds.

When the boy had transformed earlier that day, her mind was too clouded with questions and uncertainties. Now however, her mind was clear and calm. Perfect to simply bask in the beauty and warmth that was Gohan.

Gohan allowed himself to smile a little as he watched Videl stare at him in amazement. He was slightly abashed by it, but at the same time flattered. He kneeled down onto the ground in front of her, extending his arms so that she would be able to seat herself on his knee and then he would be able to lift her. "Shall we, Milady?" he voiced, again not dropping the accent.

His voice caused Videl to be drawn back into the world. She blushed a little, embarrassed from so openly staring at the boy. She then saw his position and understood what she was expected to do and her blush grew even stronger. "Y-Yes of co-course." she stuttered. She sat herself on the teenager's knee, blush growing an even deeper shade of red.

The demi-Saiyan smirked as he saw the blush on her face. It was quite adorable in his opinion. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders and knees, he felt that she was secure enough in his hold for him to be able to stand.

The movement cause Videl to grip at his neck to make sure that she herself didn't fall. Even though she now knew that there was almost no way that he could possibly drop her. Still, the ease with which he was able to stand while holding her impressed her greatly.

"Alright then Milady, hold tight for we are about to commence take-off." Gohan said. The accent ended up being slightly charming after a little while in Videl's opinion as she complied and strengthened her hold on his neck.

Gohan took off into the sky, flying at speeds even greater than Videl's fastest jet-copter. The sights that flashed beneath them were breathtaking to say the least. But with the light already dimmed and the speed at which they traveled made it difficult to admire the view. The girl made a mental note to let Gohan know that she wanted to fly this path again in better light and at a slower pace to be able to fully take in the beauty.

A little more than five minutes after their take-off, they had landed on Videl's balcony. Gohan set her down. It took her a little while to be able to steady herself after losing her balance during the flight. During said flight, Gohan had been thinking plenty about his current predicament. He liked Videl. He kissed her and hugged her and she didn't resist. He felt extremely happy to be able to fly with her in his arms. He wanted to be with this girl. He decided that.

"Umm, Videl" he choked out, a little tinge of red forming on his cheeks. "It might be a tad late to say this, but will you –umm – be my..." he gulped "girlfriend?" His blush was a lot stronger now. '_Fuck! That was so cheesy! She's definitely going to say 'no' now that I've asked her like that!'_ He complained to himself. But there was no helping it, he'd never done anything like that before.

Videl blushed almost as strongly as he did. She guessed that he'd been thinking along the same lines as she'd had while thinking about their current relationship. It was like they could read each other's minds. Though his proposal was pretty cheesy, she didn't know what to do except accept it in a way that was just as cheesy.

Balance now recovered, she was able to sling her arms around the neck of the still blond Gohan and lightly pressed her lips to his. Gohan responded by holding her waist and hugging her tightly. She separated their lips and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "Of course I would, you goof." She said.

They held their ground for a few more minutes before Gohan realized that he had to get going. He pushed her away slowly and kissed her forehead, then took off just as fast as he had flown to their destination.

Videl went into her house and into the kitchen, her cheeks flushed with a light pink. Her father was there reading the paper. When he saw her come in, he got mad. "Videl!" he shouted. "Where were you all this time! I bet you were at some boy's house! Well I forbid it! When you find someone who's as strong as me, then maybe, and I mean _maybe_, I'll consider it"!

Videl sighed, he _was_ stronger than him. Much stronger. She had nothing to worry about. But a few questions still plagued her mind. '_He said that he turned into a Super Saiyan. Doesn't he need to be a Saiyan to become a Super Saiyan, so then whats a Saiyan?' _She thought while her father kept going on and on about how he would pulverize the guy that tried to lay a hand on his daughter.

Even though Gohan tried his best to get home as soon as he could, he still ended up receiving a lump on the head by Chichi's pan. Goten was laughing saying "I told ya so!" Nothing ever seemed to get that kid down.

After a king scolding and another hit from the pan, Gohan was finally allowed to eat to his stomach's content. Then he went to bed and dreamt a wonderful dream of Videl. The morning started just as the two previous ones had. Goten jumping on him, and Gohan swatting him away. Then shower, clothes, and food.

On his way to the city, Gohan began to think. '_Would she want us to be open about our current relationship. Maybe she wants to keep it a secret. But why? Did she tell her father that she knew he lied? Probably not. But she still doesn't know I'm half alien. But if I told her it might scare her away. I don't want that. But I already promised myself that I'd answer any of her questions in full honesty. So I guess I'll either wait for her to ask, or wait until I feel that our relationship is strong enough to withstand something like that.'_ His long trail of thought was interrupted by the sound of cars honking and people shouting and all those other annoying sounds of the city.

Gohan slowed down his pace and spread his senses searching for Videl's ki. She was in a café across the city from him yet fairly close to the school. Grinning, Gohan bolted towards it and descended right in front of it. The demi-Saiyan didn't even notice the strange looks that the pedestrians were giving him and simply walked into the shop. The ringing of a bell accompanied his entrance. He was quick to find Videl within the small shop and went to sit in front of her.

The girl looked up from her coffee to see whom the rude person was to sit in front of her without saying anything. She was shocked to see in front of her two kind onyx eyes. She blinked once to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things. It must of been a huge coincidence for him to end up finding her out of all the places in Satan City. She was happy to see him nonetheless.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. "May I ask how it is that you found me?" She wasn't really expecting much of an answer. Videl then decided in a burst of courage to lean over the table and kiss her new boyfriend on the cheek.

Gohan smiled and blushed a little at the action. "Good morning." He said and took a bite out of her cinnamon bun. "I was able to find you by tracking your ki. Your power level is a lot higher than most so its pretty easy to find you." This was one of his abilities that he thought was going to be the most useful in the near future. Should Videl ever be in trouble, it wouldn't take him long to sense it, find her, and save her.

"So you're like a stalker?" She asked, smirking. It was obviously a joke. She was glad that he could find her whenever he wanted to. It felt as if she wasn't hiding anything. Totally open. She knew, however, that there were things that Gohan hadn't told her yet. But he would in due time.

The demi-Saiyan chuckled a little at that. "Only if you consider it to be." he said while still laughing. "Is it considered stalking if its just a natural part of my abilities?"

Videl smiled at him. "Guess not." She answered. She continued to drink her coffee and allowed Gohan to finish her cinnamon bun while they talked about small little things. Within a few minutes, their breakfast was done and they walked calmly to school. Both were content being at each other's side. Videl adjusted herself so that she was now walking slightly closer to Gohan. Gohan noticed this and he decided that he wanted to hold her hand, just like he had read that couples did in many of the romance novels that his mother had. So he took her hand in his.

The girl's eyes widened slightly as she felt her hand being held by his. But after the small wave of surprise vanished, she smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately. As they approached the school, neither minded all the wanna-be discreet looks that they were receiving from the other students. Videl didn't mind others knowing about their relationship, and Gohan felt that she didn't and was happy.


	7. Open

**Editing is kinda annoying... Also because I keep thinking that this is a story that kinda repetitive and badly told... But its not like I'm gonna take it down from the site any time soon. If I ever do it'll be when I have much better stories posted. But for now, since its staying the least I can do is rid it of the dreaded typos. Only found like five in this one, so it seems I became more cautious.**

* * *

><p>Videl and Gohan entered the class laughing about some silly thing that Videl had pointed out. They were still holding hands until they went to their seats. Erasa had huge sparkles in her eyes and Sharpener had flames. "What the hell?" He managed to choke out.<p>

"Are you blind Sharpener!" Erasa exclaimed, "Their obviously a couple now!"

"But..." Sharpener stuttered "_How?!_ They just met not two days ago!"

"It must be love!" Erasa said dramatically, the sparkles shining ever so brightly in her large eyes. The two blonds stared at their friends as they sat down and reduced their laughter to simple, carefree smiles.

"Alright Videl!" Erasa squealed in a high pitched voice. "Now you have to tell me _all_ the juicy details!" It was a little louder and a higher pitch than before, if that was even possible.

"Spill it you two!" Sharpener screamed. His shout was also in a high frequency, however it was clear that he was angry and agitated instead of cheerful and excited like Erasa had been.

Videl looked down and turned cherry red. "Umm..." she began. "Well, you see..." It seemed like she was only staling. She turned redder and redder by the second. Lucky for her that the bell rang just before Erasa was going to pop.

Videl looked up at the teacher, who was now silencing the class, as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. Erasa grew slightly angry as she saw that she was going to get nothing from her friend. Videl felt a wave of relief. That feeling was very noticeable by Gohan because it spread through her flow of ki. That was another plus of being able to sense the energy in someone else's body. He could also read their emotions if they were strong enough. In battle, people usually keep a clear head, so its not much of an advantage. But in a high school, it was perfect!

A few minutes into the lecture, Gohan felt a pointy object touch his arm. It was the corner of a piece of paper. He took it and carefully unfolded it, hoping that Mr. Marco wouldn't notice. Inside the paper, there was a note which said 'Videl won't say anything, so you _talk!'_ Gohan was sure it came from Erasa.

He thought a bit about what to write. He wasn't going to lie, but he wasn't going to tell the full story either. 'Well, Videl and I were hanging out after school talking about some Martial Arts things that you wouldn't find so interesting.' She probably would find the real story of the Cell Games pretty interesting, but it was safer to say it that way. 'We were talking and then our eyes sort of met... after that well...' He was blushing really strongly, even just writing about it.

He slowly passed the note to his bubbly, blond friend and she eagerly opened it. She read through it pretty fast, and when she reached the end, her eyes widened and a smile grew on her face. 'OMG! You guys kissed! What happened next?' Erasa was feeling so impatient as she passed the note back to Gohan.

He sighed. 'Your a good guesser, did you know? After that I walked her home, and asked her to be my girlfriend in the cheesiest way imaginable. Now that I think of it, its the most over used line _ever._ But she accepted in the end.' He finished and passed it back to Erasa. She didn't need to know about the long hug, or the fact that he flew Videl home like as if he were a prince. Those were part of the _juicy details_ that Videl had to tell her about.

Erasa was almost jumping out of chair while she read the note. 'Aww, don't feel bad about how cheesy it was. Theres always some of those weird, overused corny lines in high school romances. But the fact is that she accepted! You better take good care of her, you hear!' she wrote back.

That made Gohan feel a _little_ better. But then he remembered something, '_Oh no'_ he thought, _'Lime is going to force me to tell her all this stuff. And its _my_ job to give the details in that conversation' _Gohan panicked. Though it didn't show on his face, he was worried.

Class ended and the break arrived. As soon as the teacher was gone, Sharpener stood up, and went behind Gohan. He was about to punch him hard on the head, but Gohan's body reacted. Before the blond's fist could make any contact, the hand of the Saiyan took a hold of the incoming punch. Gohan gripped the threatening hand tightly, almost breaking the joints. Then he remembered that he was in school, and this was a normal person. Him hitting Gohan's head would have caused that hand enough damage. He released his grip and turned to face the attacker.

"What are you? An alien?" Sharpener asked while rubbing his almost broken hand. "Nobody I know has a grip _that_ strong."

"Sorry" Gohan said. "Defensive reflex." It was true. If he had know who it was, then he wouldn't of reacted. But his body did do something about it.

"_That_ was a reflex?" Sharpener questioned "You must be an alien." he didn't really mean it, it was a form of speech. But he was right. "Anyway, who in the hell are you be walking around holding _my _Videl's hand?!" he seemed furious. It reminded Gohan of Vegeta on his happier days.

"Can it Sharpener." Videl said annoyed while she lodged her elbow into the blond's gut. Erasa was just laughing at the whole situation. Most of the class was in fact.

"Aww." Said one of the girls. Angela was her name. "Does this mean Gohan is taken?"

Videl looked at her questioningly. Sure she was right, but how had she figured it out. It wasn't as if she had screamed it out to the whole world. She was aware that Erasa knew and got an altered version of the story from Gohan, but how could Angela know?

As if reading her expression, Angela said "Well I saw you two come in holding hands, and then Sharpener got mad at him. Also, you stepped in to defend him. If your not a couple then you must be like siblings."

'_Wow'_ Videl thought. '_This girl is really perceptive.' _Videl began to blush.

"You got it!" Erasa said. "So no more flirting with Gohan." she winked. Apparently, Erasa and almost all the other freshman girls had been plotting to flirt with Gohan starting that day. Mission abort, subject has been taken to the dark side, the 'In a relationship' side.

Both Gohan and Videl looked down in embarrassment. It was one thing to not lie about it, but being so totally open about the fact that they were together was ridiculous. Maybe this was Dende's way of making them atone for lying to everyone about Hercule Satan. The bell rang and the teacher came in, everyone was seated and the note passing began. Some people had taken out their cellphones and text messaged pretty much everyone they knew. Gohan was able to read what the person in front of him had been writing. 'Videl Satan is now dating." he wrote. He pressed a few more buttons and then he clicked on 'Send to all Contacts.'

He looked around. Being in the back row allowed him to overlook everything that everyone else was doing. Sure enough, about half of them were with their cellphones. Gohan thought that it might be a good idea to get Bulma to get him a cellphone. Almost everyone who had a decent social life had one. Even if they weren't using it now, in fear of being discovered by the teacher, they did have one.

After an hour and a half a paranoiac uneasiness, the bell rang and they were dismissed for lunch. Gohan and Videl ran out as fast as they could. Well, as fast as Videl could, Gohan stayed a step or two behind her to know where she was going. They arrived at the roof and shut the door.

"That was hell!" Videl shouted. Gohan nodded and gave her a smile. "I bet the journalists have already gotten their hands on the news. Did you see all those people texting! This is defiantly going to be in the newspaper tomorrow. What'll my dad _do_ to you!"

From what she said, Gohan could tell that she had slightly forgotten that her father couldn't do that much damage to him. It had been in her brain for four years that he was the strongest, and the he didn't approve of relationships with guys. So she really couldn't help but worry about that.

But the news thing _was _a problem for Gohan as well. He knew that Bulma and Krillen read the paper. They would most defiantly tell everyone he knew. The fact that the daughter of the man who saved the world was dating wasn't much of an interest. But the fact the one who was dating was none other than Gohan Son, was sure to earn him a lot of teasing.

Vegeta would probably think he was getting weak in these times of peace. He would take that chance to battle him. Bulma would probably trick him into going to some random, empty planet. And leave him there to deal with Vegeta. She usually only did that when Vegeta needed to cool off and get a good beating. But he had his ways of convincing her to do him a little favor once in a while.

Gohan was so deep in thought, scary thoughts of his sure to come battle with Vegeta, that he didn't notice that Lime was on the other side of the door banging to let her in. Gohan was brought back to his senses when Videl called his name "Hey Gohan! Earth to Gohan!" When the young Saiyan turned to look at her, she was able to tell him about the poor brunette hitting at the door.

"Sorry!" he said. He walked to the door and let his sister in.

Lime was furious. She looked a lot more intimidating than Sharpener had. She could pass off as Vegeta on a normal day. Really, there was no comparison to Vegeta in a bad mood. Well, maybe Chichi in a bad mood... or worse, Bulma in a bad mood. Scary.

"You jerk!" Lime shouted. "Why on Earth did it take you so long to let me the hell in!" This was bad...very bad. She began pounding on Gohan's chest with her fists and he couldn't do more than take step by step backwards. "And whats this I hear?! You got a girlfriend and didn't even tell me!" This was just proof that the news had spread, probably all over the world by now.

The speed of Lime's punching on Gohan's chest increased. He kept taking step and step back until he eventually fell over the ledge of the roof. He didn't fall for long. He quickly pulled himself up and said "I'm _so_ sorry Lime!" His eyes were begging for forgiveness. "I swear that I was going to tell you as soon as I got the chance!"

Lime crossed her arms and looked away. '_Why is she so damn stubborn?!'_ Gohan complained to himself. Then he had an idea. "Heres what I'll do: I'll treat you yo some cake! All you can eat!" Lime turned back at him with large sparkling eyes. '_She acts so much like a little girl, no wonder I think of her as a _little_ sister'_ He thought after he saw her reaction.

Videl had just been watching a laughing about the whole thing. Her laugh directed Lime's attention to her. "So your the one." She said. "Gohan! How could you be in a relationship with the daughter of the fraud!"

'_Oh no, now she's mad at me again.'_ Gohan thought. "I can explain!" He said. "Well, actually I can't... you should ask my heart, it knows better than me." He laughed a little. But he had been honest. He didn't know why he was so attracted to Videl. It just felt like it was meant to be. There was no other way to put it.

Videl felt touched. She had no idea what was going on with her feelings. He brain couldn't make any sense or it. There was logic or reason behind it. It just was. '_Maybe its our ki!' _She thought. '_They might be on the same frequency or something. Like waves. No, thats just stupid.'_ It had made some scientific sense when it first popped in her mind. But that would be if ki had anything to do with science. She somehow doubted that it did. '_Like Gohan said, only my heart knows. I wish I could ask it. But it doesn't talk...'_ She felt dumb. That trail of thought was absolutely pointless. She'd told herself to believe anything that Gohan said. So why did she have to think about what he had just now told Lime? _'Stupid!'_ She insulted herself.

"So," Lime said, now looking between the two of them. "Its story time! C'mon Gohan, I'm waiting!" She was also as impatient as a little girl. Gohan had it rough.

"Fine" He sighed. "She yesterday I was freaking out on what to tell her, remember?" Lime nodded. Videl was listening, interested on _his_ side of the story. "So then after Gym, she told me to come to the roof, so I did. I flew out to the mountain and told her the truth about the Cell Games. Then we kinda looked into each other's eyes... and well... um..." He was blushing strongly and fidgeting with his fingers. Videl was now blushing as well. "kissed. Then Goten brought us back to reality and I flew her home. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed!" This time he spoke really fast and nervously. Videl could hardly keep up, but Lime just nodded.

"Videl?" Lime asked. "Are you okay? I mean, about your father lying to the world." Videl gave her a smile and nodded. She was fine. Maybe a little upset, but she had Gohan by her side, nothing could go wrong!


	8. Strength

**Alright I've decided! No filling in the gaps anymore. I get through this much faster if I don't. Only if its really that terribly that I can't leave it be will I add stuff to it. Even though this chapter is a lot shorter than I would have preferred it to be. This is how I originally wrote it, and this is how it stays. The reviews I got for this story were really way too nice hahahaha.**

* * *

><p>"Lime, you've known all along about Gohan?" Videl asked. She knew since she met Lime that she had something against her father. But she thought that Gohan should be the one with those feelings instead of her. The male teen hadn't actually insulted her father in the slightest now that she thought about it. It was strange, were she in his position she'd be the one to hate the man the most.<p>

"Yup!" Lime said right after she swallowed the last bites of her sandwich. "I met Gohan right before the Cell Games. He beat up some people who were terrorizing my village. When I heard that Cell was defeated, I knew it just had to be either Gohan or his dad. Turns out it was both!" She smiled.

Soon after, the bell rang. They went their separate ways and sat through about three hours of nothing. Gohan was just doodling on his notebook. But this time, unlike the previous day, he was paying attention to what was on the page. He had draw a beautiful scenery of a lake in which he and Goten usually fished. By the time he was done, the bell had rung and the class was free to go to Gym class.

Sharpener had been really annoyed with Gohan for the rest of the day. He had been sending him evil glares each chance he got. But Gohan didn't even flinch at them. '_What is up with this guy?'_ he asked himself time after time. There was one other question that had echoed in his mind that day. '_What does Videl see in the dweeb?!'_ Little did he know that Gohan was not the nerd he thought he was.

The freshman class got changed quickly and got out to the soccer field. There was a lot of chatter going around. Most was about the hottest couple in the world basically. The only thing that would surpass this would be something outrageous like Bulma Briefs getting married. Gohan laughed a little when he heard that comment. '_The queen of earth with the Prince of all Saiyans... makes sense.'_ He thought. He supposed the the king of earth would be Hercule Satan. '_Not!'_

The coach went up to the front of the group and blew his whistle. The distracted teenagers winced at the sound. "I have to say something!" he announced loudly. "The average number of laps that you guys ran yesterday surpassed all of the other freshman records in the school. Congratulations!" The class cheered loudly for themselves. It was expected for them to have had a high average since they had Gohan run. His high score boosted the average quite a bit.

"Today," The coach continued "We will begin training Martial Arts!" there was another loud cheer. "Pick a sparing partner that you think is about just as strong as you, and wait for further instructions." He said.

Gohan began to think. _'Since when has Martial Arts been an activity for a school gym class? Isn't it usually something like soccer or basketball, maybe baseball. Interesting city this it. It might just be the perfect one for me.'_ He laughed at that last thought. Gohan closed his eyes to follow the coach's instructions. He looked for the power level closest to his own. He noticed that he was probably a million times stronger than everyone there joined together. So he ended up looking for the highest. There were only two people that were above the average in the whole school. And that was Videl and Sharpener.

Videl was far stronger than anyone there. Sharpener beat the average by just a little. He sure did look the part. Gohan opened his eyes to see Videl in front of him. "So partner, what'll it be?" She said.

Gohan blinked. "Well I guess since your the strongest one in the school, other than myself, it makes sense to partner up." He said scratching the back of his head. If only he had the hair, he would have looked just like his dad there.

"Really?!" Videl asked "I'm the strongest next to you?" She was smiling as wide as Goten usually did. "Do you think we'll have a god match?" she was happy that she was strong. Gohan didn't want to ruin that for her, but he guessed that he had to.

Gohan really didn't know how to explain it. He wished that he had one of those scouters that the space troops used. then again, he probably wouldn't have been able to read the writing. " To put it simply, and average human has about a power level of 5. You have... I'd say around 20. The only other person thats a little strong around here is Sharpener. He's about 8 I'd guess." Gohan's guesses where only slightly accurate. But it was enough to give Videl the picture.

"Then what about you? Mr. Powerful." She laughed a bit at the nickname she'd given him. Gohan couldn't help but chuckle a little as well.

"I'm not sure." he said looking up "Last time I powered up and there was a scouter near by, it broke." He said honestly. It wasn't exactly him that had powered up. It was his father, and Gohan had surpassed the power that Goku had had at that point.

Videl understood that a scouter was probably the thing that people used to know power levels. She guessed so at least. "Well, would I be a good match against you?" She asked him.

Gohan took a moment to think a bit. He wanted to be completely and totally honest with her. "I'll give it to you straight." He said and Videl nodded. "I could probably kill you without even trying." He was slightly serious as he said that.

Videl was a little shocked. Then she paused and let it sink in. _'Gohan killed Cell. And Cell was able to destroy an entire army with guns and tanks and all that stuff without breaking a sweat. Gohan probably has much more power than he lets on.' _She concluded.

The coach called the attention of the class. "Right! Now that you've all found a partner, you will continue with this partner until the end of the term. That is why I gave you so much time to pick one. You will begin basic stretching exercises and I will go to each group and tell you what to do after that." Some people began stretching, other resumed their conversations.

The coach went from group to group, writing down their names on a clip board and instructing them to run laps, do pushups, punch the air, things like that. The activity varied from group to group. Gohan noticed that he had asked Sharpener and his partner Jake to spar. Jake was only slightly weaker than Sharpener, so it was a good pairing.

The coach arrived to where Gohan and Videl were after he had done all the other groups. "Now, are you two sure you want to pair up? Videl, wouldn't you prefer to be paired with a girl?" He seemed to be concerned. Videl didn't know how to explain that she _had_ to be with Gohan.

Gohan, however, was able to answer. "Sir, Videl is the daughter of the man who saved the world. She has trained in the martial arts since she was practically able to walk. She is far stronger than almost any girl in the world. I think she'll be fine against little old me."

"Right" the coach said. "That's true. Alright, since the both of you had the highest score on yesterday's test, I'll allow you to spar. I trust that you will not injure each other." He said as he wrote down their names on the clipboard. Then he walked away.

Videl got into a fighting stance. "You ready?!" She said, a confident smirk on her face. "Just 'cause your my boyfriend, don't expect me to go easy one you!" She screamed as she charged in to kick the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan blocked the kick with his arm, and ducked to dodge the following arm. His face showed no real emotion and he kept dodging and blocking. Videl went into a punching spree and she punched as fast and as hard as she could. However, each of her hits were caught by one of Gohan's hands and released. It was as if she was punching a wall instead of a person.

This went on for a few minutes. When Videl finally realized that she wasn't going to do any damage that way, she decided to try something different. She smacked her palm on the floor and turned her body sideways to inflict a powerful kick. It was the strongest move she had. Gohan only raised his arm to block it just as he had done with the first kick.

Videl was so surprised that no matter what she did, Gohan blocked it without even flinching or changing the expression on his face. He was calm, his mind cleared. That was one of the first things that Piccolo had taught him.

'While in battle, keeping a clear head is key. No, not thinking of _nothing_... That's just as bad as thinking of _something_.' He had said while punching a young Gohan hard on the head. Gohan remembered that he tried thinking of white. Just a large plain of white. But that wasn't what Piccolo had meant by _clear._ He had meant to just temporarily let it only take in what he saw and heard. Not to have an opinion on it. It was now second nature for Gohan to do that while in battle.

Videl kept trying all the attacks she knew. Most of them could knock a thief with a gun unconscious. But Gohan continued blocking and dodging with that blank expression on his cute face. Videl was fighting with all her might, and had tried so hard that she was about to collapse out of exhaustion. Then she noticed that Gohan hadn't attacked her even once.

She stopped her attacks and sat down on the grass. "I'm done!" She said. It was true. She didn't have the energy to keep fighting.

Gohan sat cross-legged beside her and smiled. She was glad that he now had some sort of feeling in his visage. "Wow Videl!" He said cheerfully "Your a whole lot stronger than I expected you to be! And those were some pretty good moves you pulled!"

"What?!" She said, a little angrily "How can you say that when you didn't even try to fight back. You didn't use any effort or energy to even block all my techniques!" He was in perfect shape while she was completely drained of energy, and he still had the nerve to say that she was _strong_?

Gohan laughed a bit. _'She's so cute'_ He thought. "Videl," he began "I've trained in fighting my whole life. I've lived through things that you can probably never imagine. One of my friends is a cocky ass prince who only cares about fighting. And that guy trains day and night, almost never resting. In his opinion, I'm the only person on Earth worth fighting. So yeah, I have it rough. For someone who's lived such a peaceful life as you have, you're very strong, and want to become stronger." He said. Vegeta sure was a challenge. Gohan lived with the worry that any second, Vegeta and/or Bulma would snatch him away for another pointless fight. Vegeta figured that since _Kakkarot_ wasn't around, his son was the next best thing.

Videl remembered again that Gohan had the power to destroy the one who destroyed a whole army. Why did that simple fact keep slipping her mind? "Well fine." She pouted. "You better teach me some of those fighting skills you have then." She smiled at him. Videl was surprised that she could change from emotion to emotion so rapidly.

Gohan laughed some more. "Didn't I tell you yesterday that I'd teach you how to fly? Well for that, you need to learn to control ki. That alone will probably double your strength and speed." He was confident that someone as strong willed as Videl could learn how to fight like they did in his world. It was proven that humans with strong enough wills to learn and fight would stand on equal ground with Saiyans and Namekians. Krillen, Tien and Yamcha were that proof.

Videl's eyes brightened and her smile widened. "Wow! When can we start?" She said eagerly. She was going to get strong, and she was going to be trained by Gohan, probably the most powerful person on the planet.

The demi-Saiyan laughed along with her. "How about right after school?" he suggested. He knew that if they trained at school for real, they probably would blow up a few things. That wasn't good.

"Awesome!" Videl happily. "Can't wait!"


	9. Even If

**Another chapter edited, another chapter I just had to add a few paragraphs to here and there. Seriously, I jump between parts way too much and too fast. It was as if I was writing a mission report and not an actual story that was meant for entertainment. Sure when things are too detailed they tend to get a little boring to read, but this was ridiculous ! I can't believe I read through this story twice soon after I wrote it just for fun and I actually had fun with it...**

* * *

><p>After they spent a little more time resting, the couple resumed their sparing match. Videl had thought of an interesting way for Gohan to train as well. He was only allowed to dodge, no blocking or deflecting. It was a good idea. Videl had even managed to make contact with him a few times. But it was just barely.<p>

They had continued with that until they heard the bell ring. Gohan just got changed, but Videl was so worked up that she had to take a shower. When she exited the building, she saw Gohan waiting for her at the gates. He was just leaning against them looking rather cool. She ran up to him and took a hold of of his hand. "Let's go!" she said with a bright smile.

The happy couple walked causally along the streets of Satan City. Gohan was relishing in the warmth of his girlfriend's hand, despite it still being fairly warm out. The demi-Saiyan smiled slightly at the thought of calling her his girlfriend_. _He was happy just letting her lead him wherever she wished to lead him. Which was just what the young girl was doing.

Uncaring of how relaxed Gohan seemed, Videl Satan was determined to do something. And that something was train. She had been so excited to know that she would be in the air soon. She almost asked Gohan to ditch the rest of school when he offered. But then again, she wouldn't get as much of a chance to spar with him if she did that. So she decided to stay in class.

Disregarding her ultimate defeat, her mood couldn't have been brighter. She was happily dragging the Saiyan to the perfect training destination. She was sure that when he saw where she was taking him, he would explode of envy and anticipation to try it all out.

Though Videl was pretty much almost jogging on her path, she noticed that Gohan had absolutely no trouble keeping up with her. She didn't even feel as if she was pulling his weight or dragging him in the slightest despite their hands being intwined. She blushed slightly remembering the fact that they were holding hands, this whole relationship thing was entirely new to her. But she had to push those thoughts aside, for she was going to train!

They stopped at the gate of her home. Gohan gave her a look that asked 'Why are we here?'

"To train of course!" She responded the question on his face. "We have very good training rooms with all the equipment we need!"

Gohan shook his head. "We can't do this type of training in that type of place." he said. "I was kinda thinking of going to Capsule Corp to train."

Videl's eyes widened and her face fell. She had been so sure that he would be extremely eager to use all their equipment. "Do they have a Gym thats open to the public there?" She asked.

"Not that I know of." Gohan said. "Let's go though, the sooner we get there the better!" Gohan picked her up and set off for West City shocking her into even squeaking a little.

The flight was much like the last one she had been on. She clung onto him as if her life depended on it as the world sped along bellow her. Of course she had full confidence that he wouldn't drop her, but she still could't help but hang on with all her strength. It was quite a terrifying thought when she actually tried to look at what she was doing through a logical view.

Right now, two fully grown (or almost fully grown) humans were soaring through the sky around 400 feet above the ground at speeds faster than most hover cars could reach. The only thing that was slightly uncomfortable about it was the strong wind hitting her face and muting all other sounds around her. But otherwise, Videl was perfectly fine speeding off like a bullet in the sky.

The fact that she was going to start learning how to do that on that day was both exciting and slightly terrifying. What if she fell from a height that high? What if she flew off too far and got lost? It seemed so dangerous, so adventurous and daring. Looking slightly up, she saw her boyfriend's calm face staring dead ahead. He seemed so calm and perfectly at ease with what he was doing. It was enchanting and mysterious in its own way.

A few minutes later, he landed inside the gates of a huge yellow building that had 'Capsule Corp' written on it. He set Videl down and slowly walked up to the doors. Gohan let Videl use him as a support for she had yet to be able to stand perfectly balanced upon immediate arrival at the ground. Next to the glass doors to the yellow dome, there was a little keyboard. Videl watched carefully to see what Gohan typed, curiosity getting the better of her. It looked like he wrote 'Saiyans are bottomless pits' and then there was a 'beep' followed by a green light and the doors opened.

'_Weird password'_ Videl thought. But that reminded her, '_I have to ask Gohan what a Saiyan is!'_

Videl followed him inside, still clinging to his arm to make sure that she didn't fall or get lost. She was surprised to see that he was walking around the place as if he owned it. They walked for a while until they entered some sort of living room. In that room, there was a beautiful woman with short blue hair. She had a screw driver in her hand and was tinkering with some sort of square device.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan greeted.

Videl froze. '_Gohan knows Bulma Briefs. Not only that, he's on a first name and informal basis with her! He's even trusted enough by her to know the password to their house! I have found myself an incredibly man.'_ She was mostly surprised and pleased with all this.

"Oh, hi there Gohan!" Bulma said, now looking away from whatever she had messing with to look at the young Saiyan. "What's up! You haven't come by in over a week! I was starting to worry, and poor Trunks was getting bored!" It took Bulma a second, but she finally realized that he was with a girl, and with her latched onto his arm too! "Oh my gosh, Gohan! You got yourself a girlfriend! I'm so proud of you!" She stood up and went to hug him.

Bulma then turned to Videl "Hello there, my name is Bulma Briefs and I've been with Gohan for all his life, I think of him as some sort of a nephew since I see his father as a brother. I'm so pleased to meet you!"

'_Wow_' Videl thought. '_Bulma Briefs is pleased to meet _me._ Now thats something_.' "My name is Videl Satan. It is an honor to meet you, ma'am." she said nervously.

"Oh, c'mon! Drop the formal talk! I hate that stuff!" Bulma said. Really, she couldn't stand all that 'ma'am' and 'sir' things. It was actually rather annoying. "Anyway Gohan, what can I do for you?" She asked turning to him.

"Right," he said "I was wondering if I could use the gravity room for a while. I think it might help train Videl, even if its only at like two or three times."

"Oh, that's fine! You don't even have to ask for something like that!" Bulma responded happily. "You're in luck, Vegeta left to train on some weird planet earlier today. If your going to train at only two or three times, maybe you should take Trunks in there too. It can't hurt." Gohan thought for a bit. "Sure, maybe I could teach Trunks the Kamehame wave since I know Vegeta never will. And trust me Bulma, I would have never come _here_ to _train_ if Vegeta were around." He laughed and Bulma joined him.

Bulma smiled at the couple. "You guys get going, I'll send Trunks over in a bit. Like in half an hour, I think he might distract you a bit."

"Sounds good! Thanks Bulma." Gohan said. Then he turned to Videl "Follow me." He walked across Capsule Corp from corridor to corridor. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Then they were outside again, and he walked up to a black dome sort of building.

"Hey Gohan? What is this place?" Videl asked. She had no idea what he was thinking. Or where they were.

"This is a gravity room. Bulma's dad designed it around seven years ago. This is where Vegeta trains most of the time. It simulates a heavier gravity. I think its an effective way to train." He said. He walked up to a keyboard similar to the one at the door and typed 'Prince of all Saiyans'.

'_Again with that Saiyan thing._' Videl thought. And then she saw a red light.

Gohan sighed. "Damn. He changed it." Then he looked up in thought. "If I were Vegeta, what would I change my password to?" He took another moment to think, and then he smile. Typing 'Kill Kakkarot' into the keyboard, there was a green light and the door opened.

On the inside there was a red tiled floor, white walls with lights all around. There was also a panel with many dials and buttons and a little screen that said '1G'.

"Gohan, before we start, can I ask you something?" Videl asked. She really couldn't take it anymore. The curiosity of knowing what a Saiyan was was too much.

"Sure," Gohan responded "anything."

"Well, you mentioned that when your hair turned blond, its a state called 'Super Saiyan'. And the password to get into Capsule Corp was something like 'Saiyans are bottomless pits'. And then the first thing you tried to get in here was 'Prince of Saiyans'. So can you tell me, what _is_ a Saiyan?" She asked. He eyes pleaded for him to answer.

Gohan sighed. "I knew you would ask this soon enough. Look Videl, I promised myself that I would answer any question you had with pure honesty. But I'm not sure you'll believe me if I told you." He looked down to his feet.

Videl looked straight at him. She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I too made a promise to myself." She said firmly. "I promised myself that I'd believe anything you said. Even if you told me you were an alien!" She remembered that those were her exact thoughts just before he'd told her about the Cell Games.

Gohan began to laugh for some odd reason. Videl let her hands drop back to her side as she looked at Gohan in confusion. He laughed for a while more, even going as far as to clutch his stomach from how loudly he was lauging. "I'm sorry, its jus that its so ironic!" She said between chuckles. He took a deep breath and managed to calm down.

His face turned serious and he spoke "Well thats just what a Saiyan is. Its an alien race." Videl gasped. Even though she said that she'd believe him if he said that he was an alien, it was very strange. She'd said it as a figure of speech, but he was dead serious.

"I believe you. Continue please." Videl said, it was more like an order, but Gohan did as he was told

"Soon after my dad was born on planet Vegeta, he was sent here to kill everything on Earth. But he fell off a cliff and hit his head on a rock, he lost all his evil habits and characteristics. But not long after he was sent off his home planet, it was destroyed by an alien named Frieza. Anyway, Saiyans are a warrior race. They live to fight, and are good at it. There is no limit to they power if they just train hard and long enough. They look just like humans, but they're born with monkey tails. If they look at the full moon and still have their tails, they turn into huge apes and can't really control themselves that well.

"Frieza kinda controlled them, but he was scared that they were getting to powerful, so he destroyed the planet. Only a few Saiyans weren't on it when it was destroyed. My father was one. I am half Saiyan because my mum is a human. So are Goten and Trunks. Vegeta is the only full Saiyan left. Since my father died." He finished.

It took Videl a minute to understand and accept it. Then she looked at Gohan in the eye. "Where's your monkey tail?" she asked as a joke.

Gohan felt relived. He laughed along with her. "My tail was cut off a long time ago. It was for the better, you wouldn't want me turning into a huge ape every month and destroying a few cities." he continued laughing. Gohan had actually forgotten about his tail. He was surprised that neither Goten now Trunks had been born with one. It was probably because there was no moon, therefore they didn't receive enough of those waves to have one.

"Alright!" Videl said. "Now that thats outta my mind, lets get training." She was now fully focused and ready to learn.

"I was wanting to train here because I can slowly make you stronger in two ways without you putting as much effort. Gohan said confidently. He walked up to the control panel and touched a few buttons. On the little screen it now said '1.01G'. Videl didn't notice anything different so she ignored it.

"First, you need to learn to control ki. But to do that you need to be able to have a clear mind." Gohan said. Videl sighed, this wasn't what she was expecting, but she sat down and closed her eyes anyway.

Contrary of the first time Gohan had tried it, she had a completely clear mind. It was easy to tell because the flow of ki in her body had come to a stop. '_Amazing, she's really talented at this_.'Gohan thought. "That's enough." Gohan said after a few minutes of her concentrating on keeping her mind clear. She opened her eyes and awaited for further instructions. "When you have a clear mind, you can feel your center." He said as a fact. She nodded, she had found something that could be called a _center_.

"So what you basically have to do, is take that center, and pull it out." Gohan said. "Let me show you." as he said that, he sat down in front of her. His hands looked as if they were holding an invisible orb in front of his body. All his muscles and joints relaxed and he closed his eyes. He took deep, calm breaths and Videl could almost feel his ki going from the pit of his stomach, down his arms and into his palms. Then she noticed him put a little force into his palm and a small ball of yellow light formed between his hands.

Videl was amazed. He had done something similar the previous day, but now she saw everything in a different light. She moved closer to get a better look at the mesmerizing glow. Gohan opened his eyes and admired her face instead of his ki.

The ball of ki disappeared and Videl looked up at him. "Why don't you try?" he said. "If you can do it yourself, then you can stare at it all you want."

"That's pretty stupid motivation if you ask me." she said. She closed her eyes anyway. Her mind was quickly cleared. She found it easier to do each time she tried. She found her center of ki right there waiting for her. She coaxed it to come out as if it were a delicate sphere of crystal. It was pushed out of some sort of barrier, and there she could control it as easily as she could her hand. Shape it, make it larger, or even smaller. Change the intensity, and decided how much force she wanted to put into it.

She left it as it was. She decided that it would be better to try to bring it out before doing anything else. When she felt naked and unprotected in a sense, she knew that it was out. She left her eyes closed, and looked back into herself. She found another ball of light just like the one she had brought out. That told her that the ki that she had brought out was only a fraction of the total she had.

Finally, Videl decide to open her eyes. And there it was. The ball of energy just like the one Gohan had had in front of him. She looked up at his face, he was smiling proudly. Videl let the energy go and went to hug Gohan. "I did it!" she squealed. "I had no idea it would be so easy!"

Gohan hugged her back. "Actually it usually isn't that easy. You just have a real knack for it!" Gohan responded. "Congratulations!"


	10. Train

**This chapter actually wasn't that bad. Sure the typos were pretty bad, but as in actual structure and content, well lets say that two chapters previous to this was really terrible. Seriously... For people reading these author's notes as if is the first time they read the story I guess it might be pretty weird haha. But I'm already re-writing them so I'm not going to stop now haha. Most of the original ANs were pretty much me blabbering much like I am now... Well not all people read the ANs... I most of the time don't anymore haha. But yeah, I'll probably get a few more chapters edited and done with tonight.**

* * *

><p>Videl stood up and felt a little tipsy. Her legs gave way and she was about to hit the floor, but Gohan was quick to react. He caught her in his arms before any harm could reach her. She looked at his face and smiled. Then she took a second to think about how that had happened.<p>

"You see, the first time you release your ki, it takes a little time for you body to get used to the missing energy. But the more you use it, and the more stamina you build, the easier it'll be." Gohan explained.

'_Videl has been the first person I'd ever seen learn to control ki this way_' Gohan began thinking. '_Usually, it comes out while sparing, or like dad that did it when he didn't even know what it was. Goten learned it while sparing, so did Trunks. Krillen, I remember told me that he meditated for a while before doing the Kamehame._'

"So Gohan," Videl said with her big eyes looking right at him. "What's next?" she asked.

"You have to learn to control it. In movement mostly." He said. He saw that Videl didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. So he brought a standard yellow ki ball and it lifted off his palm. It did a few loops around the room before Vegeta's system kicked in. It was something Gohan hadn't expected.

Five floating machines came out of an opening that had now closed again. Gohan took a quick glance at the control panels and it said '1.14G' It had been increasing ever so slightly. He had set it to rise by 0.01 times gravity every five minutes. He did a fast mental calculation in his mind and concluded that Videl would still be able to move just fine.

Gohan's ki ball bounced of one of the machines while the others moved to a set location. Videl began to panic. She had no idea what was happening, but as the energy ball kept moving across the room because of those little buckets of bolts.

"Videl," Gohan said, still somewhat calm. "This is Vegeta's training game. Just dodge the ki ball, it'll be good training for you too."

"But whats this have to do with ki training?" Videl asked.

"If you have more stamina and strength, the amount of ki you have will increase. Trust me, this'll help a lot more than you think. Besides, good speed is one of the best things you can have in battle." She didn't have to know about the gravity. Gohan had set it so that by the end of their training session, the gravity would be at '1.36G' It wasn't much, but it would be good for Videl.

Videl was struggling. Not only was the ki ball hard to dodge and at some points even see, but she somehow felt that her body was moving slower than usual. She managed to keep it up for a few minutes, before the energy ball hit her on her back. She fell to her knees. '_That thing was so powerful! And Gohan was probably going easy on it._' She thought.

Gohan went to her side and helped her up. "Maybe we should stop here." He suggested. When he trained with his father and Piccolo, he hated it when they said to call it a day. And he hated it even more when they went easy on him. But Gohan couldn't help it. It wasn't like she was training for an android attack or a space trip. She just had that iron will to become stronger. '_Maybe she's part Saiyan.'_ He laughed to himself.

"I want to keep going!" She panted. This time she closed her eyes for two minutes and brought out her own ki ball. It was larger that the first she had brought out, and it looked pretty much the same as Gohan's had. She smiled at that, then she launched it at one of the machines and stood on her feet.

Videl's movements had been getting slower and slower. It had become harder and harder to keep dodging it. She was hit another six times by her own energy. The first time it hit, she realized that her's was a lot weaker than Gohan's had been. But the fact that she had used her own energy was just more training. That weird little monitor on the control panel now read '1.42G' How long had they been in there?

Videl glanced at her watch and saw that it was past 6PM. The distraction caused her to be hit again. "Alright!" Gohan said. His tone was firm and powerful. There was no refusing to stop now. "That's enough, lets get out of here." he ordered more than said.

At the control panel, he pressed a few buttons and the number returned to '1G'. Videl felt as if she'd taken off clothes that weighed over ten kilograms. Gohan then scooped her up and went out of the room.

"Hmm..." He said. "I wonder why Bulma didn't send Trunks in." Videl had completely forgotten that she was in Capsule Corp.

"Put me down, Gohan." Videl said, "I can walk."

"You sure?" She nodded. He set her down slowly, and still left his arm out to support her. She took it when she realized how exhausted she was. They walked to the living room where Bulma was still messing with that square machine. But now there was a lavender haired child sitting on the floor playing with a few blocks.

"Poor girl, you look beat!" Bulma said when she took a look at Videl. She left the room in a dash and quickly came back with a bean in her hand. "Eat this! It'll help." She ordered.

"Bulma?" Gohan asked as she turned to face him "Why do you have sensu beans?"

"Well for Vegeta of course!" She said. "Do you know how messed up he looks after each and every day of training. I can't stick him in the recuperation chamber if he's not actually injured, but these little beans help him regain his energy. So I stole one form Korrin and studied it. It was easy to plant one and genetically make it grow faster. I have about two trees filled with them in Daddy's garden."

"That's great!" Gohan said laughing. "Now we're sure that we can always have some in case the need arises."

"Can I really eat this?" Videl said weakly. She was staring at the bean and wasn't sure what good it'd do her.

"Sure. It'll make you feel better, I promise." Gohan encouraged.

Videl put it in her mouth, chewed and bit, and then swallowed. A rush of energy went through her body and she felt stronger than ever. "This is incredible!" She shouted.

Bulma laughed. "Well, with all the trouble these boys get into around here, we have to have effective healing methods." She said. "Its amazing how advanced those aliens were in that department. Lucky that we could build one of those." She winked.

"What would we do without you Bulma." Gohan commented. He turned his head a bit and saw that there was a clock on the wall. It was past 6:30PM now. '_Holy!'_ Gohan thought loudly.

Bulma saw the young Saiyan's reaction to the time. "Don't worry Gohan, I called Chichi and told her you where here working on something in your lab." She said proudly. '_How do I alway know exactly what to do for this kid? Oh yeah, because I'm awesome'_ She told herself.

Gohan sighed in relief. If Bulma hadn't done that, he'd probably receive another another pan to the head. "Thanks so much! You really saved me there. Mum loves it when I come here to work."

Videl thought a little about what he'd just said. '_Work?Lab? What the hell?'_ she thought. "Gohan, what do you mean by 'work' and 'lab'? Are you like an employee here?" There was so much about him that she didn't know. Each little fact that she found out made him seem like an invincible man... or alien, or whatever! It was as if there wasn't a single flaw in him.

"Its simple really. I don't like to be at home studying for too long, so Bulma made this getaway plan. She just had this separate lab room here with a bunch of machines and inventions. They look complicated, but are actually pretty simple. So I just tell my mum I'm working there to play around with Trunks or something." He said. His mother was someone he lied to pretty often. But with the way she forced him to study so much, Gohan couldn't help but have a backup plan. He loved Chichi with all his heart, but he just couldn't live cooped up in his room with all those books. He was a Saiyan, and therefore had to constantly fight and train. It was in his blood.

"Right." Bulma said. "You two better get going on home. Chichi is taken care of, but I'm not sure Videl's parents are feeling the same." They said good bye and Gohan went flying back to Satan City.

He flew slowly, wanting to spend all the time he could with Videl. She was feeling the same. After a relatively long flight, Gohan landed on her balcony. They stood looking at each other for some time as the sun was beginning to set. Gohan's eyes began turning that beautiful color and Videl noticed that she was probably feeling the same way as he was. She took a step towards him and stood on her tip toes. Gohan lowered his head slightly and their lips met for the third time.

This time, however, was different from the last. Their lips weren't simply touching, they were moving and sliding against each other, dancing to the melody of the couple's flowing ki. Videl's tongue brushed against Gohan's bottom lip. He reacted by doing the same. His arms subconsciously wrapped around the slim body of his girlfriend while her arms rested on the nape of his neck.

Gohan's heightened emotions were causing him to start floating upwards. They slowly rose to the sky as their lips continued to rhythmically shifted. Videl was becoming more confident with her tongue and stated using it more. She kept on pushing with it until the Saiyan finally allowed her into his mouth. There she met his tongue and they began the battle for dominance. After twisting, turning and switching in between, they parted for a deep breath of air.

They remained there. Sapphire eyes staring into turquoise ones. They were who knows how many yards up in the air by now. Gohan, at some point, turned completely into a Super Saiyan. Videl wasn't surprised. They smiled, and then descended. Gohan gave her one last peck on the lips and flew off without even a word.

Videl went into her room and plopped down on her bed. This was the best she'd ever felt. She had trained hard with the one she loved and had become so much stronger. And then they _kissed!_ A real kiss this time. '_The one I love._' She thought. When the image of Gohan came into her mind, there was only one word in the whole dictionary that could describe what she felt. '_Yeah, the one I love._'

It made no difference that they'd only met two days ago. No, the fact that they met such a short while ago, and still felt that strongly, could only mean that it was meant to be. '_But why would someone as talented and amazing as him fall for someone like me. To him I should just be a regular human_' Videl thought. Then she remembered what he'd told Lime. He couldn't explain it either. '_I guess I'll ask his heart when I see it._' She smiled.

Gohan felt so light and simply happy. It was as if he were a cloud, he flew in loops and twirled like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't because he had left the gravity room that he felt so weightless. '_Guess that's what love does to me._' he thought. '_Love? Yeah, love._' He concluded.

He flew straight passed his house and kept going. He flew to a place where it was already night, and then to one where it was dawn. He kept going until he reached Korrin's tower. From there he bolted straight up at the speed of sound. He reached the lookout and hugged the first thing he saw with enough strength to strangle a whale. Too bad for him that what he'd hugged was Piccolo.

Gohan backed off as soon as he came to his senses. "Kid, I know your happy, but thats no reason to do something outrageous like that!" Piccolo shouted angrily.

Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, my bad." He said with a smile.

"Congratulations Gohan!" Dende said from behind. "We saw, I'm glad for you man!" Gohan smiled a little more and blushed. "But I think you should go on home now, Chichi is going to blow a fuse if you don't get there soon." He warned.

"Right! Thanks Dende, sorry again Piccolo. I'll see you guys!" Gohan shouted as he jumped off the lookout.

He flew home at the same speed that he had flown past it. He got in the door and called "Hey mum! I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Late?! Thats and understatement! Now your going to tell me exactly what happened young man. If not, you can forget about dinner!" She now had a large soup spoon in her hand and was threatening with it.

Gohan took a step back and changed from Super Saiyan to his normal state. '_This is going to be a long night_' he thought.


	11. Parents

**So Chapters are getting shorter... I'm guessing I'm around halfway done with the editing. I actually would feel better about myself if these chapters were longer, but I just don't really find a place to expand on without it seeming out of place. That and I'm also feeling exceedingly lazy at the moment haha.**

* * *

><p>After a few shouts from her father, Videl woke up in her queen sized bed. The sound of the beeping alarm was so irritating in her ears that she slammed her fist on it as hard as she could. It didn't break. The maids had had enough experience to know that having a normal, plastic, alarm clock for the daughter of the champ wasn't the best idea. So they had made a special one with an extremely loud ring and that was made of steel.<p>

She sat up and stretched her arms. '_I wonder how many clocks Gohan breaks._' Videl wondered. She got up and took a quick shower. She got dressed in some mid thigh jeans and a lose red T-shirt. She went downstairs to the dining hall where a large breakfast with enough food to feed a Saiyan was laid out for her and her father. She sat down and took a bowl of cereal.

Her father came down soon after. He sat on the opposite end of the table from his daughter and said "Good morning sweet pea." along with a yawn. He got a mug of coffee and took the day's paper. Just as he read the main headline, he threw the cup of coffee to the floor where it shattered. His face turned completely red and his whole body began to shake.

Videl stared at him. She was confused. '_Whats wrong with him?_' she asked herself. With the events that had happened after Gohan and Videl's morning debut, it had totally slipped her mind that the whole world now knew about their relationship. The whole world including her father.

When it dawned on her, she took a look at the paper. The main headline, in large bold letters said "Videl Satan, Daughter of Our Champ, is Now Dating" Videl froze. They even had a few pictures. One of them blushing in front of the classroom with Erasa laughing and Sharpener on the floor. Then there was one of them walking and holding hands. They even had Gohan's full name! '_I hope that they don't get the paper in the 439 Area'_ She thought for the sake of Gohan.

Hercule finally burst and began shouting. At first it made no sense. It was so loud and rushed that Videl couldn't understand a thing. After the first outburst, he began to slow down. It was just as loud but a little easier to understand. "I thought I was clear when I said that I wouldn't allow any such relations with anyone weaker than myself!" It was so loud that it was probably heard all through the premisses of the mansion. That was a big area.

Videl stood up. She had had enough of him. It was still pretty clear that he thought that he was the world's strongest. Not only had he taken Gohan's credit, but now he was insulting him by saying that he wasn't worthy of his daughter. If anything, she wasn't worthy of him! "Listen up you fraud!" She said, even louder than he had. "If you dare insult Gohan any further, you'll really pay! He is too kind hearted to do anything to you, but from what I've head, I'm sure that Vegeta will be _more_ than willing to pound you to a pulp!"

Hercule was taken aback by his daughter's sudden outburst. He thought a little about what she said. '_Gohan? Vegeta? Where have I heard those names before? At the Cell Games!_' his shocked face turned to a frightened one. Videl noticed all of this and she was sure that he'd realized it.

He gulped. "Umm..." he stuttered. "Sweet pea, this Gohan fellow... Has he by any chance told you something about me?" He paused for an extended amount of time. If he was wrong about his assumption, than that question would surely lead to suspicion from his bright daughter's side. He thought quickly about a way to cover it up. "I mean, is he just trying to get with you because of you being my daughter?" he was able to finish.

Videl laughed a bit. "Do you mean about the fact that you didn't really kill Cell? Yeah, he told me." she said confidently.

Hercule stood speechless. What had he gotten himself into. He began stuttering again. "Videl," he tried to say in a firm fatherly voice but failed. "I want to meet this boy. Bring him here after school." He then left the room with the paper still in his hand.

Videl smiled to herself. '_Interesting..._' She thought.

Gohan's morning had begun the same as the previous two. Goten was jumping up and down on him by order of their mother to wake him up. He was soon slammed into the wall by the annoyed teen. Luckily, the young demi-Saiyan wasn't as breakable as an alarm clock. Or any object for that matter.

Gohan groaned and got up. His shower lasted a little longer than usual as he relaxed in the warm water. He got out, got dressed, packed his bag and pigged out along with his brother on breakfast. Chichi just watched them eat. Gohan's body had grown to the same size as Goku's was. He was no longer a small child. The way he was sitting and stuffing his face, he looked so much like her husband. She really missed him.

Gohan then brushed his teeth and flew off to school. He reached the city in record time and found Videl's ki at city hall. '_Whats she doing there?_' he asked himself. He went to there and saw that there was another crime. There was a large man with a knife in one hand and his arm wrapped around the neck of the mayor. On the same side as the man there were several other men with guns. Videl was standing behind a barricade of police cars. There were about a dozen officers with small pistols that couldn't compare to the machine guns of the enemy.

Then man with the mayor shouted "Bring me Hercule Satan or the old man gets it!"

Videl stepped out of the protective barricade and stood tall. "Why don't you deal with me instead?" She suggested. "My father won't be able to make it you see." She was looking the man straight in the eye. A burning flame with an eagerness to fight burning in her own.

Gohan remained in the air. He thought it best to only appear when or if she really needed it. No bullet was faster than him so he had nothing to worry about. "No way bitch!" the man shouted. "I want that fool of your father to fight! To prove that I'm the world's strongest!"

Videl sighed. "If you want to show that you're strong, do it the hard way! Go to the tournament! If your so confident that you can beat him, you should do it that way. Not with all these guns and a hostage. That only shows that your a coward!" The police officers were astounded. Videl showed no fear. Gohan was just simply proud.

The thug became irritated. "Thats it!" he shouted. "Take care of her fellas." he commanded to the men behind him. They all grinned evilly with bloodthirsty eyes. Around seven triggers were pulled, all directed at Videl.

Gohan wouldn't stand for it. He flew down in all his speed and stood in front of Videl. All the bullets that were shot at her made contact with him and didn't even manage to pierce his skin. All the men that shot began to laugh after their shooting spree. They waited for red to appear on his clothes, for him to collapse and for the little girl to cry. But none of that happened. Quite the contrary. Gohan was still standing tall and as if he wasn't even hurt. He actually wasn't.

"Now," Gohan said in a firm loud voice. "I want all of you to drop your weapons and to release the mayor. They you'll all go nicely into the custody of the police. Do I make myself clear?"

Most of the men with guns dropped then and stood down, the teen that had taken bullets and still stood was far too intimidating for them to take on. But the man in the middle didn't move. He laughed instead. "And what are you going to do if I don't, you runt?!" He questioned defiantly.

Gohan's eyes narrowed in disapproval. In less than a blink of the eye he was behind the man holding him in an arm lock. The mayor was free and the knife was on the ground. Gohan walked the man to the police and kept him in his grip until he was safely hand-cuffed and in the car. The rest of the men went willingly after the display of speed and power that Gohan showed.

Gohan smiled again and took Videl's hand. She wasn't scared at all. She was now a lot more confident in her power, and even though she couldn't stop bullets yet, she knew that she had her prince to protect her. The press swarmed around the couple as soon as the police liberated the area to the public. Before they could question them, Gohan slowly lifted himself and Videl into the air. They landed on the roof of the school again and made it to class with a few minutes to spare.

They didn't have much of a chance to talk to each other once they got into the classroom. They had taken their seats and Erasa and Sharpener didn't allow anything intimate. Mostly Sharpener.

"Gohan!" The blond male shouted. "You and me! Tournament style fight after school! You can't back out!" It seemed that he had reached his limit of irritation yesterday, and wouldn't stand down now.

Gohan sighed but Videl felt pretty content with with. Gohan could feel it in her ki. "Thats a great idea Sharpener!" She said with a smile. "Dad wanted to meet you anyway Gohan, so we can have the match at my place. Just don't beat him too hard Gohan." She winked at him. He just laughed.

Erasa was smiling and acting like she normally did. "I'm so there!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

After that, the day went by in a breeze. At lunch, Gohan and Videl ate with Lime on the roof again. Videl talked all about the episode with her father in the morning. And Gohan talked a little about how annoying training Goten how to fly had been. Lime put in a few comments here and there but spent most of the time listening and laughing.

Gym class was pretty much the same as the previous day. Gohan and Videl spared. Gohan only being allowed to dodge again. It was pretty clear that she had improved a lot after learning to use her ki. She managed to actually hit Gohan twice! Of course Gohan was still doing his training of suppressing as much of his power as possible, while being limited to only dodging. If he weren't so concentrated on keeping his power level low, he'd probably be dodging her attacks before she even shot them. Never underestimate the power of a Saiyan. Especially Gohan.

After their last class ended, Videl took Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener to her house. They entered Videl's personal workout Gym and got into the ring. Sharpener was feeling extremely confident that he would beet Gohan and win Videl's heart back. Gohan wasn't the least bit worried.

Videl commanded for the boys to start. Sharpener placed his body in his battle stance. Gohan did the same. Gohan was able to spot five openings in his opponent's stance. Sharpener stood staring at Gohan, not finding any weak point for him to strike.

The motionless silence lingered on for a few minutes before Sharpeners impatience and anger took over. Gohan's clear mind allowed him to predict his movements and jump up to dodge a low kick. He then blocked a few punched. Gohan was able to remember that this was a tournament style match. All he had to do was somehow push Sharpener out of the ring.

Gohan considered throwing the match, letting his new friend win. But then Videl said something that made him change his mind. "Hey! You guys! I'll give a kiss to the winner as a prize!" She said.

Letting Sharpener win was no longer an option for Gohan. He was quick to dodge another punch by ducking and sending his own powerful punch at his opponent's gut. Sharpener flew up and over the boarders of the ring.

Erasa declared Gohan and the winner and Videl jumped up on the ring to give her boyfriend a light peck on the cheek. Gohan blushed and Erasa began making an "awwww" noise. Videl laughed a bit and Sharpener sorely stood up.

"You win man!" He said while rubbing his own shoulder. "That was one hell of a match. You dodged everything perfectly and I've never received a punch that strong. Not even from Videl." He shook Gohan's had for good sportsmanship.

The group then heard someone clear their throat. It was Hercule standing in the doorway to the gym. He had seen everything. He knew who Gohan was. And he was scared.


	12. Cell Phone

**Chapter 12... its short, i know.. I'm sorry  
>If you thought that someone was going to get a beating, just remember its Gohan and i made sure to try to stick to his actual personality as much as i could.<br>If you remember a few chapters ago i Gohan thought that Videl might have been part Saiyan because of her fighting spirit. DOn't worry, shes not. This ain't no spoiler cuz its not a mystery in my story that shes human. end of problem  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hercule cleared his throat once more. "Hello Sharpener, Erasa." He said while nodding once to each of them. "If you two don't mind, I would like to have a word with me daughter and her new - err - boyfriend." He said. He looked as if he were standing firm and tall. But Gohan could tell that he was standing stiff and jagged.<p>

Erasa and Sharpener excused themselves and decided that it was for the best if they went home. Hercule entered the gym like a robot. "You must be Gohan" He stuttered while extending his hand.

Gohan shook it "Its a pleasure to meet you sir." he said calmly.

"So Gohan, Videl has told me that you were that Delivery Boy at the Cell Games." Hercule announce. He tried to loosen up, but failed. "Is that true?"

"It is, sir." Gohan responded.

Hercule gulped. "Look son, I'm sorry I took your credit. But after that huge explosion you all vanished and I didn't know what to do." He admitted shyly.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan said with a smile. "I wouldn't have wanted that title anyway. I know who I am and so do the ones I care about. The world is safe and my family is at peace. Thats all that matters to me." Gohan really didn't care much for what the man in front of him thought. But he did care about Videl. She would probably be like Lime and make a fuss about letting Mr. Satan take his title.

After hearing Gohan's mini speech, Hercule burst into dramatic tears. "Oh Gohan!" He shouted between exaggerated sobs. He fell to the floor on his knees and continued his dramatic act. "Your such a kind boy! I don't deserve this kindness!" and the act went on.

Videl sighed in frustrations. "Cut it out dad. Your embarrassing yourself" As she said that, Hercule sniffed loudly and cleaned his face with his arm.

He stood back up and took a moment to calm himself. "Okay. I'm good." He said and then his face turned serious. "Listen boy! You might be the strongest person in the world and millions of times stronger than me, but if you hurt my little Videl in any way, you _will_ pay! I'm not sure how, but you will!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Gohan," She said while taking a hold of his arm "Lets go back to Capsule Corp. I want to train a while more. Plus," She eyed her dad "Anywhere is better than here." She tugged on his arm and began walking towards the exit. He followed, letting her lead.

They arrived at Capsule Corp quickly. Inside the building Videl had to let Gohan handle the directions because she was still totally lost in the massive home. They entered a different place than the living room they had been in the previous day. But just like the day before, Bulma was sitting in that room working on something.

Videl figured that Gohan sensed where the blue haired scientist was and went where ever she was. "Gohan!" a small voice came from behind the couple. Bulma looked up and finally noticed them. And the same time that she saw him, the teenaged Saiyan was tackled by Trunks.

Gohan fell to the ground to humor the little guy. Bulma laughed at that. "Such a good kid." She said aloud. "Hey there Gohan, Videl." She greeted right after.

"Hey Bulma!" Gohan said from the floor where Trunks was jumping over his stomach like Goten often did.

Videl noticed that the constant jumping over him was slowly lifting his shirt. She discreetly kept watching until a strong six pack was visible. She slapped herself in her mind before beginning to drool.

"You know Gohan," Bulma said "Trunks is just like a little brother to you. So you should treat him the same as you do Goten." She was smiling. She was well aware that Gohan was a lot nicer to Trunks because of his respect to the Trunks from the future.

Gohan smiled. "Well... maybe just this once." And with no further delay, he swatted Trunks like a fly and he fell right on the floor himself. He just laughed it off like Goten did. Compared to Vegeta, Gohan was a saint.

Videl snapped out of her trance that looking at a part of Gohan's well toned body had caused. She rushed over to where Trunks had fallen and looked over him to see if he was hurt. "Gohan! How could you do that sort of thing to a kid!" She shouted.

Gohan stood up and laughed a bit. "Videl, Trunks is not your average kid. He's a half Saiyan just like me. And he father is much worse than mine was when I was his age. He been trained day and night. He'd probably be training now if Bulma didn't have a say in it. He stronger than you and almost every other person on the planet." Gohan defended his kinda brother playfully.

Trunks was smiling widely and just said "Aa-ha" in agreement.

"So Gohan, its funny that you came here." Bulma said after just watching the situation with a smile. "Chichi just called and ordered me to give you a cellphone so that she can contact you."

Videl was now confused times two. First, she learns that this little boy in her arms is stronger than her. Then she learns that Gohan's mother had the power to order around Bulma Briefs. Videl was raised on the main principle that Bulma was the queen of earth in a way. And now she heard that she was being ordered around by her boyfriend's mum. Even if Chichi was the daughter of the Ox King, she still shouldn't have that much power.

"I'm sorry that I get her so pissed at me and then she takes it out on you." Gohan apologized to Bulma while scratching the back of his head in the traditional Son way.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Bulma said while searching for something or other in her drawers. "I'm used to it. I had to deal with Chichi's antics when she was Trunk's size. But she was such a cute girl back then." She laughed thinking back at the memory of when they first met. She remembered that that was the first time Goku had done the Kamehame wave. And she had been wearing a bunny suit at the time.

"But still. You know how mum can be." he said with a weird laugh.

"Boy do I know it. But at least I know I'm not the only one with two Saiyans in the house. Actually she had three, and she's had to deal with them for much longer than I have." Bulma said while laughing. Gohan agreed.

Bulma was still flipping most of her unorganized drawers upside down. Gohan and Trunks watched her run back and forth all over the place. Videl was just shocked to see the Brief residence in such a mess. She asked Gohan why and he responded by saying that they stopped getting maids and stuff because Vegeta always scared them away.

After some more searching, Bulma finally found her target. It was a cellphone. It was actually and iPhone five. Videl stared at in in as much awe as she had at Gohan's abs. But her admiration was much more obvious here.

"That can't be!" She said. "There's only been up till iPhone four available to the public! The fifth is only supposed to be in the making!"

Gohan looked clueless. To him it was just a little sleek screen with a button at the bottom center and a mini camera lens on the upper right corner on the it had a little apple icon and it said 'iPhone' under it. Apparently to Videl it was something impressive.

"Since wen have _I_ been part of the public?" Bulma responded to Videl's comment with a cocky smirk.

"True." Videl said.

"Here you go Gohan, your new phone. Videl, I'm sure, will teach you how to use it." Bulma said while handing the iPhone to Gohan.

Videl could throw away her Blackberry through the window for a phone like that one. But then she thought that she almost never used her own phone. Only from her father, police emergencies and Erasa. It was a good pass time in class though.

Gohan thanked Bulma and they went to the gravity room. The training was the same as yesterday. Videl shot energy blasts at the little machines and then tried to dodge it while the level of gravity slightly increased. This time Trunks was in the room as well. While Videl struggled, Trunks and Gohan happily spared. The gravity, which was now at a full two times, didn't affect the two boys at looked like he was completely at home and floating about the place while Videl felt like she would sink through the ground any second.

Videl decided it was break time. She sat on the floor and sighed loudly. Gohan had heard that and stopped his laughing at and upside down Trunks who was on the floor complaining. He sat next to his girlfriend and asked "Whats up?"

"How can you and that five-year-old be so natural when your two times your normal weight?" She said slightly irritated.

Trunks popped up in front of then. "Simple!" He exclaimed cheerfully. As a young child filled with sugar, he had yet to inherit Vegeta's personality. Gohan was glad about that. "Dad makes me train in over fifty times gravity! And if Gohan and dad were to have a competition on who could stay standing up for longer as the gravity kept going up, they would both go past i think about 800 times in super Saiyan and then Gohan would probably win! But don't tell dad I said that."

"Eight-hundred times!" Videl shouted loudly "Gohan, please tell me he's kidding!"

"Trunks, Vegeta can not turn to ascended Super Saiyan, so I'm pretty sure we could go a little higher than that." Gohan said messing up Trunks's lavender.

Videl stood speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to explain this 800 times gravity thing. Lets assume that Gohan weighs about 70 kg normally hes muscular and tall so maybe a little more but we'll do with that. give or take a few. times 800 that makes 56 tons. If you've watched the series, you know that in otherworld Goku was training and then the South Kai changed his weights to 10 tones each giving him a total of 40 tons. In his base state, it was hard, but then with super saiyan it was as if nothing happened. So 56 to maybe 60 tons (depending on Gohan and Vegeta's weight) won't be that bad in Super Saiyan 2. And in my story we weren't talking about battle or anything, just standing up under the 800 times gravity. So i think its quite possible.<br>A lot of people have begun underestimating these characters. I've read a few fics where Videl -as a human- was able to beat up Gohan when he was trying because he didn't know it was her. Seriously, even if he can't sense her ki, his reflexes and clear mind should be able to pulverize her.  
>Turning Videl into a saiyan in a fic irritates me a bit but I still read it... but if the power of the saiyans is belittled, then i won't stand for it...<br>that, ladies and gentlemen, is my rant =) **


	13. Date

**I've been slacking off a lot... I'm really sorry  
>But theres no real objective to this story yet... I have yet to find a conflict. I have't even decided if its gonna be emotional of a cause for battle... Maybe it'll be Vegeta. He hasn't actually appeared yet though I've mentioned him a lot. About the cellphone in the last chapter... Its only an iPhone cuz i'm more familiar with them... I myself have a mac and an iTouch and my bro has one. Its mainly to show how powerful Bulma in and to show how strong Gohan's connection were. Anyway.. I think i have a few more chapters though out... sorta... anyway, I'm not gonna promise three chapters a day like i did a while ago.. I'm lazy. But at least one every two days, that I promise... until school starts that is.<strong>

* * *

><p>After then, Gohan and Videl's lives followed some sort of pattern. Gohan was awakened each day by Goten and then went off to the city. There he found Videl where ever she may have been. Wether it be fighting some sort of crime or at a little café, maybe even in front of her own home. Then the happy couple would go to school and sit through to boring lessons. Lunch was always up on the roof with Lime where they talked about things only those three teens would understand.<p>

During Gym class each day Videl and Gohan would be asked to spar by the coach. They did so, Videl took this as a serious training while Gohan just enjoyed seeing how strong he was. A small ego was beginning to grow inside him. Afterwards they would go to Capsule Corp and resumed the training. Videl was having a really hard time doing anything other than throwing energy spheres. She couldn't conjure the destruction disc that Krillen had invented so many years ago. She couldn't even manage the Kamehame wave correctly. Gohan's thoughts of this being a talent of Videl's were beginning to dim. But then again, he and all the other people he knew that could control ki had been doing it for most of their lives. And most of which weren't even human.

As for Gohan's new cellphone, it rang each day at exactly five thirty. Chichi was always ordering him to return from where ever he was. Gohan always stated that he was at the library, and needed a little more time to finish up a report or a homework. Videl could clearly see that Gohan was feeling more guilty about it each time.

On Monday, three weeks after the first day of class, Gohan was awoken by his little brother hopping up and down over his abdomen. He was shouting his name in a high pitched along with giggles. Gohan swatted him away as he normally did. "I swear squirt, your getting more and more on my nerves each day." Gohan said along with a long moan.

After a few yawns the teenage saiyan began his morning routine. Shower, teeth, clothes, breakfast, and then off he was. Gohan flew to Satan City and found Videl by ear, not by feeling her ki. There was a loud booming sound at the public museum. It sounded like trouble. Gohan was sure that if Videl wasn't there already, she would be soon.

He flew quickly to the building in question. There was a large man visible with a bunch of bombs ties all over him and wired to more bombs that were placed across the building. "If you don't bring me the money in five minutes, you'll see this entire place blow!" the man bellowed. Gohan say Videl standing in front of the police force. It was true that he speed and strength had drastically increased, for her standards, she still didn't hold a finger to ammunition.

Gohan sighed. Videl heard that immediately and looked up. She caught sight of him for a second, and then he vanished. She looked again at the bomber and he had no more bombs. A moment later there was a huge explosion high in the sky. Gohan landed in front of the bomber and said "What now? I'll give you an idea: go to the police. If you don't like that then I'll unfortunately have to knock you out." The bomber began to tremble in fear and gladly gave himself up to the officers.

The policemen shackled up the bomber and sent him off. The chief stayed a little longer and and requested for an explanation. Gohan simply explained that he had quickly taken all the bombs and carried them up just as fast. Then he threw a ki blast at it to set it off. The chief then thanked Gohan again for saving the city for approximately the hundredth time.

Videl was finally given the chance to greet her boyfriend. "Good morning!" she said as they were left alone.

Gohan bent down and kissed her on the cheek, whispering "Morning!" as a reply. The couple walked their way to school as they normally did. They talked about anything, laughing and having a good time. But it was these moments with the police showed Videl just how strong Gohan could be. No matter how strong she got herself, it still paled compared to him.

School was normal. Boring and uneventful. Gohan and Videl spent most of their class time on their cellphones. Gohan was having an oddly hard time getting used to this new piece of technology. He had to struggle with his large fingers on the small letters that always appeared for him type. Videl thought his confused and worked up expression was so cute! That was one of the only two things that could defeat the saiyan. The cellphone, and his mother.

Gym class was also uneventful. The only thing that was out of the ordinary that day, was a phone call right when the bell rang. Gohan picked it up to hear his mother's loud voice. "Gohan! You better get home no later than five o'clock today! You hear me young man?"

"I hear you mum. But whats the rush? Usually you let me stay at the library until at least five thirty." Gohan responded dully. He was a little disappointed that he couldn't spend as much time with Videl as he'd wanted to. Even until their usual training wasn't enough time with her these days.

"How could you say that!" Chichi shouted into his ear almost blowing it off. "You know full well what today is! Its the day your father died exactly five years ago you moron!" Gohan was now holding the phone a good distance from his ear, and Chichi was so loud that even Videl could hear her rant from Gohan's side.

When Gohan had processed what his mother had said through his brain. It was true. On this same day, five years ago, was the day the Cell Games happened. The day he beat Cell. The day Goku died for the second time in his life. '_How could I forget that?_' Gohan questioned himself. "I'm sorry mum, it slipped my mind with all the studying and stuff, you know?"' he said nervously.

"Anyway," Chichi continued her voice now a little lower. "Krillen and 18 are going to come over to celebrate with us. I'm almost sure that dad is going to come by. And so is Bulma, she's bringing Trunks over to play with Goten. I think your going to have to supervise their little battles. Your the only one that can stop them now."

Gohan laughed a bit. Maybe he did need a little time with his own kind. Being with all the humans each day was a little, well, too normal for him. Not that he ever minded spending time with Videl. He loved it. "Mum, I'm positive that Vegeta could stop them."

"Thats true son, but the thing is, he'd never _want_ to. I'm so glad that he's still on some planet. Wonder when he's coming back though." Chichi trailed off.

"Yeah, thats true. Well mum, I'll be there early, I promise." He said and then hang up. "Sorry Videl, looks like we won't be able to train today." Gohan said to his girlfriend who had been able to hear most of the conversation because of Chichi's loud voice.

"Gohan?" She said. "Can I go?" Gohan was shocked. He stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "I mean, I want to meet all your friends. You know, this Krillen guy. And today _is_ a day to celebrate. I also know that this constant lying to your mum is killing you on the inside. She might be worse than my dad, but..." She smiled up at her. "I'm sure that we'll pull through!"

Gohan took a second to think about it. "Fine." he said. "But I'm warning you, my mum doesn't only have a worse temper than your dad, she stronger too. Having a saiyan husband and two of us as kids, she had to be strong. Also grandpa gave her a fair bit of training when she was young."

Videl gulped. "Is the Ox King going to be there?"

"Grandpa?" Gohan asked. He wasn't used to hearing him by that name. "Most probably. He always comes around. Its not like he had much to do where he lived. I remember he always brought me hundreds of presents when I was a kid." He laughed.

"Anyone else I should know about thats gonna be there?" Videl asked.

"Mum said that Krillen is going to be there. He's my dad's best friend. Training with him under master Roshi. And his family. Android 18, the one Cell spat out when I kicked his gut, and their one-year-old daughter Marron. Bulma might be popping in there with Trunks, but you know both of them. Maybe Piccolo might come by but I highly doubt it." Gohan said.

"Android 18?" Videl exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that 17 died along with Cell, but 18 didn't. Krillen had had a crush on her since he first saw her. It was quite funny actually. And after we wished for all the people that Cell killed to come back to life we had one wish left. So Krillen wished fir 18 to get the bombs out of her body. So she was as good as human. Just with a lot of power and ki control. But if you train hard and long enough, its possible that you'll be as strong as her." Gohan said.

Videl smiled. She took his arm and they continued walking aimlessly across the town. After a while of walking they took a second to look at the town's clock tower. It was now 3:45PM. They had a little over an hour of free time. "So what do you want to do before we set off?" Gohan asked.

Videl looked up in thought. "How about we just go out on a normal date for once!" She suggested.

"Sure!" Gohan agreed. "But, the thing is, I've never been on one. What do we do?" As the naive boy he was, he had no idea.

Videl laughed at this. "Well, its basically us just hanging out and holding hands and stuff." She was slightly blushing as she said the end.

Gohan thought about it. Then he took Videl's hand and kept walking "Well that seems easy, lets go to the mall and, I don't know, shop or something. Girls like that right?" He suggested.

Videl giggled again. She was never very fond of shopping, but she was due for some because she'd spent all her time with Gohan and Erasa never got the chance to drag her out of the house for their weekly trip to the mall. Videl didn't really want to go, she'd much rather go train. But she noticed that Gohan's wardrobe was rather limited because he always wore the same five pairs of jeans with, she guessed, a total of about ten t-shirts. Videl was also in need of some clothes to wear for the celebration they were having that day.

For the simple point of conversation, Videl said "Gohan, you don't have much clothes, do you?"

Gohan was happy to answer "I guess not. Well, not many clothes I'd wear to school. I have many fighting uniforms that I usually wear at home. You know, incase Goten decides to attack me or something. Their also quite comfortable." he said. The mall came into view as they kept on walking.

"Well, we'll have to change that now, won't we." Videl responded. An eerie glow glimmering in the corner of her eye. All the years with Erasa were beginning to pay off.

They entered the mall and Gohan's body was engulfed with the cold air that came from the air conditioner which was all over the mall. It was packed with teenagers and a few adults with little kids. There was an ice cream stand just a few feet from the main gate. Videl was starting to draw Gohan from store to store.

In each store, Videl shoved jeans of every tone of blue, and black. Then she also handed him dozens and dozens of T-shirts of every color imaginable and with every design possible. They left the fifth store that they'd enter with another two bags filled with clothes. Gohan wasn't too happy that Videl was paying for him. But she assured him that she'd gotten the money from her father and he'd gotten the money for the act that Gohan had done. Then they moved on for shopping for Videl.

They went into a female clothes store. Gohan warned Videl that this wasn't a formal thing when he saw her going at the dresses. She settled for a white skirt with a little star on the upper right corner. Her top was a blue color that brought out her sapphire eyes. It hugged her figure tightly in contrast to her usually loose T-shirt she wore. Gohan had just now realized that she had a really nice body and couldn't help but gawk a little.

They paid and got out of the mall. Gohan was carrying all the bags which summed up to about a total of 13 of them, completely filled with clothes. Only a single one had Videl's clothes that she'd taken to school, as she was now wearing the skirt and top she'd boughten along with a few accessories. They took a glance at the clock tower and it was five till five. Perfect.

Gohan scooped up his girlfriend in the middle of the city and flew off to his home. The bags hanging from his arms, or even the girl in them, wasn't much of a hinderance to his fast flying. _  
><em>


	14. Take Flight Videl

**Okay... I know its been ages since the last chapter, so you can kill me about it in the reviews. The truth is that school starts this Thursday (Weird day to start class right?) So I was enjoying my last days being obsessed with a few romance manga and anime. But when school starts I'll write a lot more. You might be thinking that the opposite would happen but your wrong. In class I get bored, so I write or draw. So I can probably write this =D  
>I think that bout the conflict.. it'll be either Vegeta or something to do with the Dragonballs.. I'm not sure. This chapter was pretty fun to write when i sat down and did it. I'm going to go to sleep now, so g'night, thanks for reading, and when I wake up I hope to find lots of reviews! =D<strong>

* * *

><p>The flight was long. But was most pleasurable. Videl loved being in Gohan's arms. Even with all the bags in them it was still warm and comfortable. She was admiring his handsome face the whole way. When Gohan finally arrived at the Son house. He entered through his bedroom window and dumped all hid newly acquired clothes. Videl left her own bag in a different section of the room and took a minute to look at it. It was a plain room. A bed, a window, a desk and a small closet. '<em>Cute<em>' She thought.

Then they went back out the window and towards the front door. Gohan opened it and shouted "Mum, Goten, I'm home!"

Chichi's head was visible from the kitchen door "Hi son!" Then she focused her eyes and saw Videl. "Who's she?"

Gohan closed the door and walked into the kitchen pulling Videl along with him. "Mum, this is Videl, she's my -umm-" he paused and blushed a bit. No matter how long they were together, or how much they kissed, Gohan still blushed each and every time. "girlfriend."

Many expressions went through Chichi's face. But then it ended in an overly cheerful smile. "Oh my goodness!" she shouted while going to hug her son. "I'm so proud of you! Its never too early to settle down you know." She had let go and was now nudging him with her elbow. "My name is Chichi, I'm Gohan's mother. Its a pleasure to meet you Videl!"

Gohan laughed at his mother's reaction. "And you were scared." he teased Videl.

Videl smiled and laughed a bit as well. Seconds after, Goten emerged from the staircase. "Hi! I remember you!" He shouted loudly taking sight of Videl.

Videl smiled warmly at him. "Hello again Goten." She said. He beamed at her.

"Well, you guys get outta here!" Chichi ordered. "I've got cooking to do." She rolled up her sleeves and charged back towards the huge pot that was over the stove. Gohan and Goten quickly went out, knowing full well that Chichi didn't like to be disturbed while cooking. Videl was a little surprised at their mother ordering them out. But she was quick to follow.

Gohan quickly got himself changed and joined his brother that was keeping Videl amazed by his flying skills. Gohan was now wearing a dark blue uniform. It had loose pants of thin but firm material that went down until his ankles. The shirt had a low cut v-neck that revealed a white t-shirt underneath. The v-neck was sleeveless and there was only about an inch of white cloth visible underneath the blue uniform. On his waist there was a red sash that was sustaining his pants.

But the white shirt that was under the blue one wasn't concealing much in Videl's opinion. Not that she was complaining. Videl then thought that she was noticing Gohan's body a lot lately. He was extremely buff for a fifteen-year-old. Heck, he had been buff back when he was eleven and Videl had seen him on the broadcast of the Cell Games.

Goten then began flying in circles above his brother. "Look Gohan! Goten is a birdie, Goten is a birdie, a birdie!"

"I can see that squirt!" Gohan said while laughing. Then he looked at Videl. "Maybe training in the gravity room ins't the best thing for ki control." he thought aloud.

Videl looked at him. Was she finally going to learn how to fly? "Try the Kamehame wave here. Against this rock" Gohan said while pointing at a rock about his size. Videl gulped but fixed her stance.

"Ka-me-ha-me...HA!" she said and a beam of blue light came out of her connected palms. It merely put a small hole in the rock. But Videl was happy.

Goten wasn't. He was laughing. "Gohan! You trained so hard with her and she's still no good!" He said cheerfully. Videl's happy thoughts vanished. "This is how you do it!" Goten said, not taking in account that Videl was upset. Goten landed lightly on the ground a good ways away from the rock and began. "Ka-me-ha-me" He had said it much louder and longer. and that paused was also greater. Videl could already see the blue energy gathered and was glowing brightly between his two hands. Gohan couldn't help but realize that his little brother looked unnaturally like his father.

"HA!" Goten finished. The rock had blown up and there was a long trail of dirt that opened up in the area behind it. It went on for a couple dozen yards and then faded. The power of that blast was beginning to rival the one that Goku had been able to make by the age of eighteen.

Gohan looked at it then turned to smile at his little brother. "Thats awesome Goten! You've gotten so much better. I'm going to have to teach you how to control it before you hurt someone though." he said.

Videl just stared at the trail that was left from the blow. Her hair was blow backwards from the impulse and wind that the wave had left in its wake. She was completely astounded. Gohan hadn't been kidding when he said that Goten and Trunks were really stronger than everyone else in the world. They were sure as hell stronger than her.

Then, Chichi's voice could be heard from the direction of the house. She was calling Goten. Goten didn't want to go with his mum. Gohan was hardly ever around and now that he was he wanted to play. But then Chichi threatened to suspend his privilege to eat, and Goten was forced to give in and got back to the house.

Gohan smiled while his gaze followed his little brother's tracks. "Mum..." he said under his breath. Videl could barely hear it.

"What about her?" She said.

"She got Goten to go back there to leave us some alone time." Gohan responded, now looking at her.

"Well..." Videl said. "Thats a surprise. The complete opposite of my dad. Wonder why.."

Gohan blushed a little and then tried his best to answer. "Well, firstly, I'm a guy, and so she's not that scared for me to get my heart broken because on girls it can be more painful... maybe." He really wasn't sure what he was saying, but he just kept babbling on. "Then, she knows that theres no was for me to get physically hurt while being with you because the only person that could really hurt my like that would be Vegeta. But Bulma has him under control most of the time. And then thirdly..." He was blushing a lot stronger now "mum has been wanting grandchildren for a while now..."

Videl blushed as well as Gohan looked down to the ground. There was a brief silence, then Videl broke it by saying "Well! We have some time so why don't you start teaching me how to fly." Gohan brightened up, and he dragged her to an open field. He had had to run pretty slow while keeping a hold on her hand, but they made it to the spot he wanted to be at.

Videl took a moment to look around. The field was huge. About the size of a dozen or so soccer fields. She could see signs of fights here. A few craters now covered with a light patch of grass that seemed to be newly grown. Pieces of rock that were probably a lot larger and taller in the past. Then she looked up off the ground to look at the scenery.

On one side there were tall, lush mountains that went up higher than the clouds. Some even had snow on the top. Gohan was following her gaze. He saw the snowy mountain tops and remembered that that was where he trained more than a few times during the three years before the arrival of the androids.

Then Videl turned her head and saw a river coming down off the mountain and bordering the side opposite of the field than the one from which they came from. The rest of it was completely surrounded by tall trees. Lots of them had fruits that Videl had never seen before. They looked really sweet and juicy. The wind blew across the grass and she was able to smell the pure air. Having been raised in the city, it wasn't very often that Videl could smell such clean and wonderful air.

Videl took another few minutes to admire the scenery, but Gohan had given up on that. He was tired of the same old sights where he and his father and his brother and Piccolo had trained in in the past. To him is was noting special. Probably like the gym was to Videl. So he has switched to admiring her instead. He had noticed that she was wearing shorts under her skirt. The skirt only went down to the middle of her thigh, and if they were going to try to fly, she would need something.

Videl took one more deep breath, and then turned to Gohan smiling. "Okay! Lets start!" She said cheerfully.

Gohan smiled at her and bent down to kiss her forehead. She blushed slightly and smiled back at him. "So the basic principle of flying, is to have low concentrated ki beneath you and hold you up." He said. Videl was a smart girl who needed a little science and logic before actually trying out the experiment. Gohan had learned that by now, so he began to elaborate. "When the ki is out of you body, its energy. And since energy doesn't have mass, it can keep itself sustained in the air. If you've noticed, when you have a ball of ki in your hand, it doesn't really touch your hand, it just stays there because your keeping it there."

Gohan paused and took a breath. His explanation had been slow but he decided to pause just to check if Videl was understanding. He saw that she was, so he continued. "When you can see the ki ball or beam or wave or disk or any of that, it means that its in a relatively concentrated amount. Ki can be in high concentration or low concentration like acid. But instead of it being deluded in water, its usually deluded in air. So you just have to release your ki bellow you and let it spread out a little. Then it'll basically hold you up."

Videl had been paying close attention to it all. Gohan had explained it so that she could relate it to science. It was very helpful for him to do that. Videl closed her eyes and found her center. Instead of pulling it forth like she usually did, she tried pushing it down. Since pulling it forward brought it to her hands, then pushing it down should take it to her feet. It passed some sort of barrier, and it felt so completely flexible. She spread it out. It then looked to her like a thick fog.

With her eyes still closed, she slowly began to release it, directed downwards. She kept her mind focused on doing this and she took the risk of opening her eyes. She was a few feet off the ground, but saw that she was quickly loosing altitude. Not long after she noticed that she was falling, she felt warm arms wrap around her. "Thanks Gohan." She whispered.

Gohan smiled at her. She then realized that as soon as she opened her eyes, she had lost concentration of the ki, and began to fall. "That was great Videl. You just need to keep your focus a bit more."

Videl noticed that he was just floating there above the field. To him it seemed so effortless. Like he was walking or breathing. She could see in his eyes that he was looking at _her_, thinking about _her_, and holding _her_. And yet still in the air.

"Gohan?" She said shyly.

"Yeah?" Gohan responded. The smile still on his face. His eyes telling her that she had his full attention.

"How do you do it?" She said, in her normal voice now. No more whispering for no reason. "I mean, how do you do it so effortlessly. Your here, looking at me, listening to me and probably thinking about what I'm saying. But we're still in the sky. Not even going down a bit." It had irritated her that what she struggled to do he was doing so easily. Even Goten and Trunks could fly while laughing and talking and looking around. Why was it so hard for her.

"Videl, I've been doing this since I was about five. To have a slow and steady release of ki from my feet is really, second nature to me. I think its only normal for something I've been doing for ten years to be so natural to me." He said. It was true that he had been doing this for two thirds of his life. He hand't had as much trouble as Videl had. But he was in a completely different situation at the time. Being trained by a heartless brute, at the time anyway, to be strong enough to save a planet from destruction. If that wasn't motivation to learn than he didn't know what was.

Gohan began to descend slowly. "I'm sorry Gohan. Your life has been so much harder than mine. And if you hadn't learned to control your ki the way you do, we would probably all be dead. So I'm sorry, I was out of line to say that."

"Its okay." Gohan said. "I'd be frustrated too. I think I was when I was training with my dad and Piccolo. They always went easy on me, and I was still beat to a pulp. It kinda sucked. And its true, I guess, if I didn't know how to control my ki, the battle with Cell wouldn't have turned out as it did. But I don't know, my dad said that the otherworld wasn't that bad." Gohan hadn't noticed what he'd said un it was too late.

"What do you mean your dad said that the otherworld wasn't that bad. He'd have to have been there and then come back to be able to tell you about it!" Videl said.

Gohan sighed. '_Are all other humans so clueless. Do they really not know about any of this! Now I'm going to have to explain it all to her. Great!_' _  
><em>


	15. His Past

**Hai! Heres Chapter 15! =D  
>This is basically only talking about Gohan's past. But I feel that Videl needs to know these things. And its a good way to express how she feels towards it and stuff. I explained it in a lot more detail than most fics do. But no worries, when ever it is that i tell the Frizza thing, it'll be much shorter. Because it didn't really affect Gohan as much. Just the super Saiyan thing and the space travel.<br>Gohan: seriously Candy, your wasting your time with this thing!  
>Candy (me): Well sorry! If you don't want me writing about you than I won't! *crosses arms and turns the other way*<br>Videl: Oh... He didn't mean it like that!  
><strong>**Candy: Then what did he mean?  
>Videl: Maybe that you should cut the things that most people know about a little short...?<br>Candy: Well I don't want to seem like I'm rushing things. I want you two to have a calm, relaxed and open relationship!  
>Gohan: Well we can manage that without your help!<br>Candy: Excuse me? Who is it that is writing all this! Taking my precious vacation up. If it weren't for me you'd still be a nerdy whimp!  
>Videl: Candy calm down! And Gohan, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!<br>Gohan: Eeep! Don't hurt me! *cowers behind a tree*  
>Videl: Grr... Just get on with the chapter for goodness sakes!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sit down Videl, this is gonna be a long story." Gohan said as he sat down on the grass. Videl followed his actions and leaned against his shoulder comfortably. "Lets start the story from where I came in. I won't tell you about my dad's childhood. You can probably google that much." they both laughed a bit at that comment. "So when I was like four and a half years old, my dad wanted to take me to meet his friends. Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillen, those guys. So we went there and had some fun before this guy who claimed to be my dad's big brother showed up. He said that my dad was supposed to have killed everyone on the planet, but he had failed." Gohan paused. Took a calm breath and wrapped one of his arms around Videl because it just felt right to him. She smiled at this.<p>

"Then the guy, Raditz, said that he needed my dad's help to do something that no one understood at the time, so I forgot what it was. My dad refused. So then Raditz kidnaped me, and told my dad to brim one hundred dead humans if he ever wanted to get me back. He took me to the place where his space ship was. It was like a sphere big enough to fit one person. I started to cry really loudly, so he ended up deciding to lock me in his ship. I couldn't see or hear much after that. But I know that my dad got there with Piccolo, and then Piccolo had to end up killing Raditz along with my dad to get the job done." Gohan told the story how he knew it. He really didn't want to remember much about the first time his father died. But he came back not long after so it was okay.

Videl was surprised. '_Didn't Gohan's dad die at the Cell Games?_' She asked herself. But stayed quiet, this story was getting interesting. Gohan didn't seem as upset as he was when he talked about when his dad died because of Cell. There was a gentle breeze that blew through the tree tops creating a soothing sound.

"After that I was left with Piccolo. Back then, he was, literally, a demon lord. The only reason why he didn't kill me right then and there was because he saw potential in me, and also because Raditz had warned that two other Saiyans with the intention of destroying the Earth or something like that were going to arrive in like a year. So Piccolo took the four year old me to train." Gohan said. Some of his memories of those times were a little foggy, but he could clearly picture those few moments after he woke up and learned that his dad was dead.

Videl snuggled in closet to Gohan's chest. Her eyes now closed picturing everything in her mind. "Piccolo was pretty brutal with me. First he told it to me straight that my dad was dead. I had been unconscious until he woke me up by dropping me into some water, so I didn't know how the battle ended. After that, he told me that he was going to train me. I didn't want to. I had it in my brain that I needed to study all the time to become a scholar." Gohan laughed. Now a days he couldn't picture himself no knowing how to fight.

"He told me I was strong and I didn't really get what he meant. You remember three weeks ago when you first learned to control ki?" He asked Videl. She nodded into his chest. "Well I didn't learn it quite like that." He laughed a bit. "Piccolo, he wasn't the same type of teacher that I was to you. Granted, to him I was the son of his enemy, and to me your the girl I love. But still. What he did to me, for me to learn to use ki and use it to blast thing, was he threw me straight into a mountain." Videl raised her head and looked at him.

Gohan laughed again. "Yeah, I remember this pretty clearly. He picked me up from my shirt, and threw me, strongly, into a mountain. I'd say it was pretty much the size of that one far in the distance over there." He pointed far over the river to the place where most of the dinosaurs lived.

Videl's eyes widened. "So what'd you do? I mean you were only four! That man is really cruel to do something like that to a kid!" She said.

Gohan laughed again. "My Saiyan instincts reacted I guess. With the force he threw me at, my head would have hit straight into the mountain. Knowing my skull, I'd probably break right through the mountain, but I didn't know that back then. So I sent a powerful energy blast at it. I don't remember what happened after that because it was as if something possessed me, but Piccolo told me that I obliterated the mountain. After that he gave me a sword and some training clothes and left me in the wilderness for six months."

Videl's jaw dropped. Gohan laughed and gently put it back into place before lightly touching his lips to her's. "I'll be honest, from what I remember it wasn't easy. That area had lots of dinosaurs and beasts. At the start I used to be chased by the same one over and over again. But then as I was getting stronger, I began cutting pieces of his tail for food. His face was so funny I remember." Gohan laughed some more. It wasn't often that he thought back at his past. Now that he did he realized how much fun he had.

Videl was shocked. Surprised, astounded, amazed, there really wasn't the word to express how she felt at the moment. Gohan, her boyfriend, the one who defeated Cell, was forced to battle giant dinosaurs by the age of four. And what was more incredible was that he _won_. He won battles agains those carnivorous monsters. And that was when he was a kid. He had to get millions of times stronger than that to get to the level he was at at the Cell Games. And he still barely beat him. How could she had ever thought that her dad was strong enough to beat him?

"After the first six months, Piccolo came back to me and the hard part started. We started sparing and training. He didn't go easy on me. We almost never took breaks and he always beat me to a pulp. Actually, I think I should probably get back at him for that." Gohan laughed some more. Videl noticed that he found his past very funny. '_Of course, fighting dinosaurs and a cruel demon lord that killed your dad is funny._' Videl thought sarcastically.

"Well the months flew by and the time came when the two other Saiyans arrived. They destroyed East City, and my allies and I went to face them. They planed some seeds that summoned these little monsters called Saibamen. They had the same number of those things than there were of us. The two Saiyans wanted to amuse themselves with a little tournament. I don't remember much about that little tournament just that they killed Yamcha." Gohan continued with the story.

"Wait," Videl said. "Yamcha? Yamcha from the Titans?" Gohan nodded.

"He was a very skilled fighter. He seems to have given it up though. I think it was because He was killed that one time, almost killed another time and then got really irritated at Vegeta because he was so much stronger than him and never let him forget it." He explained. He wasn't really sure why Yamcha gave up martial arts. As far as he knew, he was still strong and had the physical skills to excel in every sport imaginable. Except, maybe, chess.

"Huh?" Videl was even more confused now. "You mean he died... but he was on TV just the other day!" She complained.

"Calm down." Gohan said, patting her head teasingly. "I'll explain about all that as soon as I get done with this part." He cleared his throat and continued. "So then Tien and Chiaotzu fight again one of the Saiyans. He was a big bald guy named Nappa. They are both killed. Nappa proceeds to attack me but I'm saved by Piccolo who ends up being killed as well. They almost get to me but I'm saved by my dad." Videl was about to ask about that but Gohan pressed his finger to her mouth for her to keep quiet and to allow him to continue.

"Long battle short, dad kicks Nappa's butt but ends up sparing his life, then the other Saiyan, Vegeta, I think I forgot to mention that," he said with a smile. He had done so on purpose. Videl was shocked for like the fifth time that day. She had heard so much about Vegeta from Gohan, Trunks and Bulma. But she kept quiet and listened. "He got pissed at Nappa and threw him into the air and basted his body into nothing with a powerful ki blast."

Videl's jaw dropped again and Gohan raised it once more. "After a drawn out battle between him and my dad, they ended up in a sort of stale mate. My dad had one last powerful attack called the Spirit Bomb. He gathered the planet's ki into a highly concentrated energy blast. He was about to through it at Vegeta, but he didn't have the strength to, so he gave the energy to Krillen and he launched it. Vegeta dodged it and it was headed for me. My dad ordered me to push it back and I did so. Sending it to Vegeta. He wasn't dead yet though. Krillen was about to finish him off but my dad told him not to, to let him live because he wanted to fight again. He got away." Gohan finished this part of the story. He took a deep relaxing breath and noticed Videl staring at him.

He looked at her with a face saying 'What?'. "Explain!" She demanded. "About all the dead people coming back to life. I'm dying here! Its too confusing." Gohan laughed. He knew that it was probably killing her. But he couldn't resist the urge to tease her a bit.

"There are these things on Earth called Dragon balls. There are a total of seven of them, and when you gather all of them, you can call forth a dragon, the one here is called Shenron. He'll grant you any one wish. Well, it was one back then, but now we get two. So that was how my dad came back after his battle with Raditz." He looked at Videl. She still didn't seem satisfied. Now it was time to explain about the otherworld.

"Now when my dad died, the first time, he was taken to this office sort of place and he met this guy called King Yama. Kami, the guardian of Earth at the time, had gone with him. Kami had requested that King Yama allowed my dad to train under King Kai. Since my dad died saving the world, King Yama deemed it a good enough reason for him to keep his body and go train. Most people who live normal lives usually turn into little clouds in the otherworld." Gohan said. Videl was thinking about the afterlife and god and all those religious things. According to Gohan there was some truth to it, but then again there was some falseness in it as well.

"So then what happened to the bad people?" Videl asked.

"Well, according to what my dad said, Raditz also kept his body but was sent to hell. But Raditz was bad to the core but was also too powerful to lose his body. I'm guessing that your common thief turns into a could and is sent to the underworld. I think Cell is down there too. I'll have to ask my dad next time I talk to him." Gohan said.

"Anyway, about King Kai, my dad had to cross this thing called Snake Road to get there. It was this really long path that looked like a snake. He tried flying at first, but back then his ki control wasn't that good and it caused him some trouble to fly. Then he tried jumping across it. Since it was like a snake it had many curves and stuff, so hopping seemed like a good plan. That is until he almost fell down to hell. He told me about many problems he ran into on the way. Some were pretty funny. But then he finally got to King Kai's house. It was like a mini planet. He went there and it was ten times Earth normal gravity. And my dad was already wearing clothes with weights. King Kai trained him and he also helps us if we ever run into trouble." Gohan didn't feel like he needed to explain the specifics of the training. He probably would someday though.

"And that is, chapter one of my troubled life." Gohan finished with a smile on his face.

"What _chapter_ is the Cell Games in your life?" Videl asked curiously. She wondered how much her boyfriend had actually lived though.

Gohan took a second to think. "Its probably the third." he said.

"So then whats the second?"

"I'll tell you about it next time." He stood up and offered his hand to help her up. She took it without really thinking about it.

"Why not now?" She said while trying to get the grass off her skirt.

"Well, because it seems that Krillen and 18 are almost here. We probably should be getting back." He said while looking in a random direction in the sky. Videl didn't see a think. She was pretty sure that he could track his friends from anywhere in the world because they had very powerful ki levels. Just like he could always pinpoint Videl's location in the city. "We'll come back here later to continue flying training. I don't think we'll be able to use the gravity room because I can feel Vegeta quickly approaching Earth. And I'd rather not train near him." Gohan said.

"Thats fine." Videl said, taking his hand in her own and walking with him towards the house. "I'm glad to be learning a little more about your childhood." She beamed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Follow the arrow! =D<strong>

|  
>|<strong><strong>


	16. The Family

**Candy: *sigh*  
>Videl: Whats wrong?<br>Candy: School starts in like 4 hours...  
>Gohan: Shouldn't you be sleeping then?<br>Candy: Yeah... but I like the night so much better.  
>Gohan: Weirdo<br>Videl: So what happens in this chapter?  
>Candy: Well, Videl, to tell the truth it explains how your a clueless idiot.<br>Videl: WHAT?  
>Gohan: But your a cute clueless idiot.<br>Videl: Not helping...  
>Gohan: whatever, I hope you do good in school Candy!<br>Candy: Oh, so now your being nice to me?  
>Gohan: Well you let me eat in this chapter so why shouldn't I?<br>Videl: Hey! How come he gets to know what happens?  
>Candy: Cuz he was the chosen one this time. I'll let you know for chapter 17.<br>Videl: Good! Now, we have 88 reviews right?  
>Gohan: What? Only? Lets get to 100 XD<br>Candy: meh... Just read and enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Gohan and Videl walked back to the Son house holding hands and just talking about anything. When the house came into sight Gohan was tackled by Goten. Videl could feel the force of that tackle and knew that it would be enough to knock down a huge tree or something. Goten was laughing and talking so fast that no one could understand him. But the couple just laughed for the sake of laughing.<p>

Not long after, two dots were visible in the sky. The dots grew bigger until Videl could identify them as people. There was a tall beautiful woman with blond hair that went down to her jaw. It was parted mostly to one side. She also had deep blue eyes and was generally very pretty. The other was a short man with very short black hair. He was holding a little girl with his eyes and the woman's hair. She was still young, no older than two or three years old.

"Hi 18, Krillen. Krillen! Your growing hair! What the?" Gohan exclaimed.

Krillen laughed and put his hand behind his head. A habit that he, Gohan and Goten had picked up from Goku.

"I don't get it, I thought you were naturally bald." Gohan commented.

"Nah, I just kept it well waxed. I could have sworn I told you that." Krillen responded as he set Marron to the ground. She walked off slowly to the woods. Gohan sent Goten to go after her and make sure she didn't get hurt. She was pretty normal for their group so the mountains were a pretty dangerous place for her.

18 said "Hi" without much emotion and went inside. Chichi could be heard greeting her.

Krillen's eyes met Videl's and an eerie smile spread across his face. "So Gohan, who's this?" He said followed by a weird laugh.

"I don't think I have to tell you. I'm pretty sure Bulma has you well informed." Gohan said.

"Thats true but I still wanna hear you say it." He laughed. It was so much fun teasing Gohan because he was at least a bit more educated when it came to human relations and feelings. Goku had, and still is, totally clueless. So teasing him had been no fun.

Gohan blushed a bit and Videl stepped up. "I'm Videl Satan, Gohan's girlfriend. Its nice to meet you." She said.

Krillen's smile grew wider. He was about to say something but then quickly turned to look over the house. Gohan turned at just the same time. "That kid is seriously getting strong. I better watch out." Krillen said.

"Don't worry man!" Gohan said while slapping his back. "You just gotta train! But it doesn't seem like your doing much of that." he laughed.

"Hey!" Krillen said, defending himself "You have no idea how much energy it takes raising a kid!"

"I think I do. Or have you forgotten that I'm helping mum and Bulma raise two saiyan kids." Gohan said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not the one who saved the world." Krillen pouted.

Videl was slightly confused at first, but then she noticed a plane coming from the direction they were looking on. Then she put two and two together and realized that they were talking about Trunks being strong. She was enjoying looking at Gohan completely at ease. He didn't cut loose so much around Sharpener. And he really couldn't cut loose in the same around her and Erasa since they were girls. He had to be more polite and a gentleman around them.

The plane landed in front of the house and Bulma stepped out followed by Trunks. She encapsulated the vehicle and greeted Krillen, Gohan and Videl. Then she went inside to say "Hi" to Chichi. Loud, high pitched squeals were heard coming from the house. As expected of Chichi and Bulma.

Trunks had tackled Gohan with the same force Goten had not five minutes ago. Gohan laughed it off. He pointed to where Goten had gone and Trunks quickly ran off.

Krillen followed Trunks saying that he was going to make sure that his daughter wasn't getting into trouble. With Goku's son, you never know. Gohan was still laughing at the whole thing. It was wonderful when they all got together like this. The only thing they needed was his dad and a few others.

Soon after Two other planes appeared in front of them. From one came an old man with a wooden staff and a purple turtle shell on his back. "Hey Master Roshi, I didn't know you were going to come." Gohan said.

"That damn Krillen!" The old man complained. "He just up and left me behind. He'll get it!" He shook his fist in the air. Then he saw Bulma laughing through the window. a drop of blood came from his nose and his hands outstretched in front of him. "I see Bulma looks as good as ever." he said as he made his way into the house. He was followed by a pig.

Gohan laughed a little at that. "The old man never changes, does he."

Videl hand't know him at all, but she couldn't help but laugh as she saw Roshi touch Bulma's butt and then earn a had punch on his bald head. "Hands off Roshi!" echoed all through the area.

From the other car came out an abnormally large man. He was tall, and he was fat. Videl was scared. He had round glasses and a viking had. Her fears disappeared when she saw a goofy smile on his face. "Gohan! Its been so long! Look how big you've gotten!" He said.

"Hi Grandpa!" He smiled.

Videl looked at him. '_So this is the Ox King._' She thought. '_He's nothing like they describe him in the history books._' She couldn't be scared of a man with such a goofy face. He didn't say anything to Videl and went inside.

Left alone, Videl began telling Gohan her opinions of his friends and family. She liked them in general. Seemed to be his type of crowd. They weren't along for long though. Goten, Trunks, Krillen and Marron had returned. The two young boys looked pretty upset for whatever reason and Krillen was laughing.

"Whats up guys?" Gohan asked.

"Well, you see Gohan, they were wanting to spar. But I don't think its such a good idea with just me watching. You see, I'm pretty sure I don't have the power to stop both of them." He laughed again.

Gohan sighed. "Thats why I said that you gotta train more." He looked towards his brothers. They were looking back at him with large eyes. Just begging Gohan to let them fight. '_Their Saiyans alright._' Gohan thought. He sighed again and said "Fine. But not so close to the house, and I'll stop you if it goes too far." he said.

The two demi-Saiyans jumped around all over the place thanking Gohan and saying many things that weren't comprehendible. They hopped their way back into the forest and Gohan followed. He had taken Videl's hand and was running as fast as he knew she could keep up at. Krillen had left his daughter with the women in the house and went ahead of Gohan to watch the early beginning of the fight while Gohan waited on Videl's slow pace.

They arrived at a mountainous area. They weren't really mountains. More like tall spires of rock. And many of them had holes blasted in them. Videl caught sight of a few huge dinosaurs and hid behind Gohan. "Don't worry. Since my family has lived and trained here for so long, most of those big guys know use already and know better than to face off against us. They probably realized that theres going to be a battle here and are going to get outta here." He laughed.

Krillen was between two of the tall rock towers looking in at a few blurs. He changed the direction of his gaze just as fast as the blurs moved. Videl couldn't see more than orange and green blurs all over the place. Orange being Goten and green being Trunks. She tried her best to see what was going on but didn't get a good focus on them until one of the rock towers was hit and began to fall.

"He sure did learn how to fly fast." Krillen commented. His eyes still keeping track of the boys.

"Yeah." Gohan said. "Mum said that he was always practicing while I wasn't around."

Krillen laughed. He nudged Gohan in the ribs with his elbows and said "And how often was that. You were probably out having fin with Videl." He laughed some more.

Gohan laughed a bit too. "C'mon Krillen, we were training!" he said. There was a silent pause as the two boys kept on their fight. A few more rock towers fell and there was a huge hole left in one from a ki blast.

"Hey Piccolo." Gohan and Krillen said together in a distracted tone. They were looking at the boys and Videl got confused.

"Hey." A deep rough voice said from the side. Videl turned to see a green man wearing a white cape with pointy shoulders and a turban. '_So this is the demon lord guy who originally trained Gohan_' Videl thought.

He too was watching the two boys fight. Suddenly the green and orange blurs began to glow in a mystic yellow light. The ground began to shake and Videl almost toppled over. She took a hold of Gohan's arm. He was so interested in the battle that he didn't even notice. Videl then heard someone land next to them. She recognized him as Yamcha of the Titans. He had a floating blue cat with him. The cat seemed uninterested and floated toward the house.

"Hey guys." Yamcha said. "I couldn't help but feel their strong power levels and decided to come check it out." As he said that Gohan and Krillen nodded and said a quick "Hey." never removing their attention from the fight.

Videl couldn't see a thing. They were moving around so fast it was incredible. The fights agains Cell must have been very similar to this. But this was a friendly sparing match between best friends. The thing that surprised her the most wasn't any of that. It was that they were just kids. A third of her own age but had the power to destroy the whole planet.

There were a few loud booming noises and then another two rock spires fell. "Gohan." Piccolo said.

"I know." Gohan responded. Then he flew up to where the boys were. The ground was still shaking and Videl almost fell, but was caught by Krillen. She smiled at him but he was looking at Gohan.

There was a bright yellow light that blinded Videl for an instant. The next thing she knew, Gohan was in the air holding Goten's foot in one hand and Trunks's fist in the other. "Thats enough." He said in a low, strict voice. The two boys lowered their attacks and stopped glowing in that yellow light. Gohan smiled. "You guys have really improved. I'm proud." He said.

They both beamed at him and started laughing. They went back to where the rest of the groups was and greeted the two new additions. "Yamcha," Krillen said "we've fallen so behind man!"

Yamcha laughed. "Yeah, but we're only human. Leave the intense battles and stuff to them." He pointed to the three demi-Saiyans and Piccolo. Then Yamcha noticed Videl. "So this is the daughter of that idiotic oaf. I don't like him but congratulations anyway Gohan." He said.

That annoyed Videl a bit. But he had all reason to hate her father. "He's not that bad Yamcha." Gohan said.

Yamcha and Krillen were about to say something against that, but were interrupted by three loud rumbling noises. Everyone there looked at Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Videl was just following everyone else's gaze but she assumed that the noise came from them. "Damn, I'm starving. I haven't had a decent meal since breakfast."

"What are you talking about, Gohan!" Videl exclaimed. "You had a huge lunch, ate like half of mine, _and_ half of Lime's and you say you didn't have a proper lunch?"

Everyone laughed except for Gohan and Videl. "With that reaction I'd assume you've never seen him really eat..." Piccolo said.

"Lets head back." Krillen suggested. "I'm sure we'd see hell if we didn't get food into these boys soon." Gohan and Yamcha laughed at that.

As they walked back, they were talking about the battle they had just witnessed. Of course, Videl felt left out since she hadn't been able to see a thing. But she didn't really mind. Gohan was holding her hand and that was enough to make her happy.

They reached the house in what seemed like no time. There was a large table set outside and Chichi was taking trips in and out of the house setting the food on the table. Bulma was seated talking to 18 while the blue cat, Puar, was talking to the pig, Oolong. Master Roshi was trying to get himself into the conversation that 18 and Bulma were having but wasn't making much progress.

Gohan told Videl to sit down and he went into the house to help his mother. Not long after, all the food was on the table and everyone was in their seat. There was a slightly smaller table apart from the one where most people were sitting. On that other table there was an unnaturally large amount of food. Videl had never seen that much food in one place in her life. Not even in an all-you-can-eat restaurant. The weird part was that there was only Gohan, Trunks and Goten sitting there.

The look on their faces was priceless. Videl was struggling to not laugh. "Should we make them wait?" Bulma asked while looking at them.

Chichi smiled. "I think we should." she said. A pained look ran over the three Saiyan's faces.

"Oh, come on Chichi, let the poor boys eat." said the Ox King.

"I agree." said Krillen looking at the boys with a pitied look.

Videl still didn't understand what was going on. It was one thing to be hungry, but they looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. But she was sure that Gohan had eaten. And Trunks and Goten wouldn't be starved. Not with Trunk's mother having that much money.

Chichi sighed. "Fine, you can eat boys." She said.

The three boys smiled widely. And then they began. Videl had never in her life seen something so... so... there wasn't a word to explain it. All the speed that they had in battle, they were using it to gulp down food. There were an uncountable amount of dishes on that table. And Videl didn't have the stomach to finish a single one. But they ate plate after plate without even taking a break to breath.

The bowls and plates piled into stacks all around the table. After a few seconds, the rest of the people there stopped looking at them. As if this was a normal event. It probably had no idea of this capability that Saiyans had. But it was one more thing she now knew about Gohan. So it was a good thing as well.


	17. Feelings

**Candy: awesome! I asked for 100 reviews, and I got 100 XD  
>Videl: Thats great! So, this chapter was pretty pointless...<br>Gohan: I wouldn't know =P  
>Videl: too bad =)<br>Candy: well... I don't know... I just wrote it hehe  
>Videl: so where are you going with this story?<br>Candy: I don't know  
>Gohan: you can tell us<br>Candy: But I honestly don't know.  
>Gohan: how come?<br>Candy: Cuz I don't =P You got any Ideas?  
>Videl: not really.<br>****Gohan: whatever... review and enjoy!  
>Candy: What he said hehe<strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by fast and easy. Videl was extremely pleased with herself that she learned so many new things about the one she loved. Gohan was just as happy because he wasn't hiding anything anymore. Nothing to Videl, or to his friends. His mother was now completely aware of his relationship, and she approved. Bulma had also convinced her to allow Gohan to train with Videl. Chichi was a little more reluctant for that one, but she finally agreed after Gohan promising to keep his grades up.<p>

That was basically what happened at the table during the get together. It was now around 8PM and Videl had to get home. Bulma offered to give her a ride in her jet back, but its speed didn't compare to the speed of a Saiyan. But Gohan wasn't really aiming for speed at the time.

They were flying at a nice, even pace. He was still going a fair amount faster than Bulma's jet could because if not they'd take two hours to get there. And Gohan wasn't too keen on getting in trouble with Hercule.

Videl was just making the best of the moment. Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck even though she knew that she was in no danger whatsoever. She was safe with him. Probably from any danger in the world. It was warm and comforting. There were no worries in her life, not since Gohan had come into it. Sure, she wanted to fly, to get stronger, but she felt so at ease about it.

She closed her eyes and focused on Gohan's heart beat. It soothed her, so much so that she fell asleep without noticing it. Gohan felt her ki flow slow down to an almost stop. As if her mind was almost clear. Gohan smiled, knowing that she had fallen asleep. It felt good knowing that she trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms while he was high up in the air.

The time went by fast after that. Even though they both wanted it to last for a much longer time. Before long, they had arrived at Videl's balcony, where Gohan always dropped her off. That way he avoided to paparazzi that was always at the enormous gates. He also knew that it was a more of a private place since it was at the back of the house hidden by the large garden.

Gohan sat down cross-legged on the ledge of the balcony. He still held Videl in his arms and he patiently waited for her to wake up so he could say his good-bye. If he were like a true prince, he would have gently set her on the bed in her room, and headed back home. But, no. He wasn't the prince of every girl's dream. He was a normal guy, to a certain point, that wanted to part ways with his girlfriend with a kiss. He might have been a bit greedy, but he wasn't going to reject his urges.

He waited, patiently until about three minutes later when she finally moved. She moaned and rolled around her head now facing Gohan's chest. Her hand went to clutch his shirt, and Gohan could see her lips curl up in a small smile. "Gohan..." she said in a sleepy voice. He knew that her dream was about him.

"Videl." He whispered. She shot up, her hair a little messy and her eyes half opened.

"Wha?" She said. Then she took a second to think. She remembered that she had been flying back to her house from Gohan's. She had probably fallen asleep. She looked around her and saw her balcony with Gohan sitting comfortably on the ledge with her now on his lap. She blushed "Sorry." She whispered.

"Its alright!" Gohan said now smiling. "You flew for your first time today on your own, and hanging around with my family and friends sure can take it out of you. I should know." He laughed.

Videl smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He reflexively put his own arms around her as well. "Thank you." she said. They released each other and Videl jumped off him and landed on her feet to her balcony. She had then almost fallen because of being in the air for so long. Gohan had gone too catch her. She noticed that he had moved at the speed of sound to do so. '_Its so good to have a boyfriend that can save you like this. It it were any other, he wouldn't have been able to catch me.'_ She thought.

Gohan had kept a firm hand around her shoulders until he was sure that she had steadied herself. They both smiled. Their lips met and Gohan got what he had been waiting for. He pulled her into a tight hug, their mouths still in contact. She allowed herself to be surrounded by his strong, warm arms as she began to suck and play with his lips. He moaned in pleasure.

After minutes of making-out, they regrettably had to part ways. As Videl saw him fly off, she wished she could fly as well to go after him.

Gohan got home pretty late and had to rush through his homework. Not elaborating much on the answers and writing just enough to get him the grade. Then he collapsed on his bed after one of the hardest days he'd had for a while. It wasn't much of a workout, in that aspect he'd been through worse dealing with Goten and Trunks. But he did go through many emotions and things he wasn't used to.

The day at school, suppressing his power to the level of a human was already pretty hard on him. It wasn't enough to tire him out, but it did contribute to the exhaustion. Then he had gone to the mall. Being dragged around by a girl and forced to try on outfit after outfit, that was something that did require a lot of energy since Gohan wasn't used to that sort of activity. Though he was a little happy that now he had a better wardrobe.

After that he had gone back home and had to deal with the stress that Videl was feeling from meeting his mum. He had been slightly worried himself, but not half as much as Videl because he knew his mum, and he knew that if anything were to go wrong, he was the one that had to take the frying pan.

Then he had told Videl all about his past. Well, not all about it, but the first part. _Chapter_ as he had called it. He didn't want to be vague and so he wanted to give as many details as he could. Also Videl had been able to fly that day. Though she didn't see it herself, she had done it. Gohan smiled at that.

The reunion with his friends was the usual. But he had been a little paranoid of what Videl would think of each one of them. Though it didn't show on his face, he had been very scared that she would be scared after meeting them. The fight between Trunks and Goten didn't help, but he was fairly sure she couldn't see most of it. That could have been good or bad.

After that, she had seen him eat. She had never done so before since there was only so much he could take to school with him. He'd have to ask Bulma to make a capsule that could carry five tons of delicious food. That might be the perfect thing for Saiyans. After the initial shock, Videl seemed like she found it rather funny.

So it was basically a rough day. Different from the rough day Gohan was used to. Like the day that Raditz had arrived, that had been a rough day. But it was totally different from this day.

And so Gohan fell asleep thinking about the eventful day he had just had. He was woken up after what seemed like two seconds of having his eyes shut. Of course he had slept around eight hours, not two seconds. Goten's hopping on his abdomen was exceptionally irritating on this Tuesday morning. Gohan swatted him away a little stronger than he had intended to, and Goten had to stop himself in the air to prevent his body from crushing through the wall.

He still laughed though. Though strong the blow was, it wasn't enough to actually hurt him. Gohan in the morning felt extremely heavy and sluggish, he wouldn't have the speed or patience to harm a fully active Goten even if he wanted to. "Feeling a little cranky Gohan?" Goten said while laughing.

"Shut up squirt. I'm not in the mood." was Gohan's sleepy reply. The toddle laughed again and floated out of the room. Gohan moaned and fell back onto his bed. He was awoken again soon after by a sharp pain on his head. He shot up only to see his mother with a frying pan. "What? I'm up. I'm up!" He said to her.

"Yeah your up! But you were supposed to be up half an hour ago!" Chichi screamed with the full power her voice had. It took the teenage Saiyan a few seconds to process what his mother had just said. He turned to look at the clock on the wall of his room. It was 7:45. There was only twenty minutes until class started. He would never get there in time.

Chichi sighed with an irritated tone. "I know you can't get there on time now! Just start getting ready!" She was shouting again and left the room. Gohan entered the bathroom and took the quickest shower in the history of the world. He took out a pair of jeans from one of the shopping bags that were still in the corner of his room and stuck them on. Then he garbed the first T-shirt he saw from another bag. It was black with a blue flaming skull on it. He stuffed his fighting uniform into his bag for gym. It wasn't what he wanted to take but he had no time to look for something better. His closet was filled with those so it was the first thing he got.

He put on his new black converse and rushed out of his room. He entered the kitchen and stuffed all the food he could into his mouth. He could fit around three large plates of any sort of food into his mouth at the max. He swallowed after chewing twice and did a few more rounds of the same thing. The food was all cold by now but it didn't really matter. He rushed back to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then flew out the window.

Just as he was flying over a few mountains, his cellphone rang in his pocket. He picked it up and said "Hello?" knowing perfectly well that it was Videl.

"Morning Gohan!" She said. "There wasn't any crime around today so I was hoping we could hang around a bit before school, so where are you?" she sounded frustrated. Gohan knew that she'd probably been searching for him around the city.

"I'm sorry Videl." He said "I slept in. I just left home a few minutes ago actually."

"You slept in that much! So the perfect Gohan does have a flaw." She laughed.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Gohan replied sarcastically. "But I never said I was perfect."

"You might have never said it, but it sure did seem like it." Videl replied.

Gohan blushed. He was glad that they were on the phone right now. "Well I'm not. You should go to class without me, I'll probably be late."

"Just turn Super Saiyan. You flew from the mountains to the city in like under seven minutes in that state." She suggested.

"Good idea." Gohan said. Videl could hear from the other end of the phone when he sped up. He went full speed now. It had been such a long time since he'd done that that he flew right over the city without noticing it. He always had to fly a lot slower when he was with Videl because her body wasn't strong enough to stand to wind. When with Trunks and Goten he had to keep at their speed. And though the were pretty fast, they were still young and had a lot to learn.

Gohan thought about it for a second and then realized that that hadn't even been his top speed. He would be much faster as an Ascended Super Saiyan. He made a mental note to try that out some time. He then landed beside Videl who was one block away from the school. He retuned to his bases state and hung up the phone which had still been connected.

"Wow." Videl said. "Your really fast."

Gohan laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "I had forgotten." he said and laughed again. _  
><em>


	18. Just School

**Candy: sorry... Short Chapter...  
>Gohan: Why! also, why the cliffhanger<br>Candy: now that was cuz I felt like it =P  
>Videl: You might know what happened this chapter, but I know what happens next!<br>Gohan: So who is it!  
>Candy: not telling hehe<br>Gohan: Videl?  
><strong>**Videl: nope  
>Gohan: Evil TT-TT<br>Candy: Read! Enjoy!  
>Videl: and review! thats really important!<br>Gohan: *sob***

* * *

><p>On the way to class, Gohan had been teasing Videl that she could only fly straight up and not even stop. He laughed and laughed about it and that only angered Videl. He got punched on the shoulder and didn't even feel it.<p>

"Gohan! Your such a jerk!" She shouted as they entered the class room. He was laughing innocently. Looking at his smile, she realized that it was impossible to stay mad at him very long. They got to class and sat in their usual spots. Erasa and Sharpener greeted them like they did everyday.

"Videl! Your spending all your time with Gohan, thats not fair!" Erasa complained to her friend.

"Yeah, you shouldn't spoil the geek." Sharpener commented. Though they had become good friends over the weeks, the blond never did drop the nicknames, even though he knew they weren't true.

"Sorry guys!" She said. "We could all hang out after school?" though she liked her friends, she didn't want to miss out on spending time with Gohan. Being with all of them was the next best thing.

"No!" Erasa said angrily. "If we all go out together, you'll be paying attention to Gohan and not the shopping I'm planning on doing with you! And I think we need to go to the salon too!" Erasa said.

"Bu–" Videl said but was cut off.

"She's right you know." The voice of Sharpener said. "I think your due with some girl time with Erasa. I'll entertain Brains if you want."

Gohan had just been watching the whole thing but he received a look from Videl telling him to help. "Chill out Videl." he said "You;ve been training too hard. Maybe a little break won't hurt." Then he smiled at her.

Videl sighed. "Fine, I give. You can drag me where ever you want Erasa." She said in defeat.

Erasa jumped up and down in joy. "Let me call Lime to come with us! She'd die if I didn't invite her."

At that time the teacher came in and everyone slowly fell into silence. Erasa didn't bother to even hear his morning speech as she had already taken out her cellphone. Gohan could see her writing _"Plan worked! You, me, and Videl- mall after class! Can't wait!"_ Then she put a little smily face at the end of it and sent it to Lime.

After a few minutes of listening to the teacher talk about things Gohan already knew, he decided to do something entertaining and took out his own cellphone. He started playing a random game that Erasa had downloaded for him until a notification paused the little game. He had received a text.

He closed the game and went to his messages to fine one, unread, from Videl. He touched it and it opened. "_Thanks for the help. Jerk."_ It said.

Gohan began to write back. "_I'm sorry but I do think that it would be for the best if you took a break from training. After your first flight yesterday you drained a lot of energy. I can still feel you a little weak."_

_"Well I can take care of myself. Even if we weren't going to train. I still wanted to spend time with you!"_ Videl wrote under her desk and clicked on 'Send'. She immediately regretted it when she saw Gohan read it and blush.

Gohan was happy that she wanted to spend time with him. But it was still a bit embarrassing. He received another text and tapped the screen to read it. "_Your so cute!_" It was from Erasa. He took a glance at his side and he saw her quietly giggling.

Gohan decided to put his cellphone away to prevent from more awkward situations. He tried to pay attention to the teacher but soon found his attempt futile.

Erasa had seen him divert his attention to the teacher and immediately thought '_He's no fun.'_ and she pouted silently. Then she saw him give up at paying attention and he began to draw. Watching Gohan draw was one of Erasa's in-class activities. It was either that, or look at herself in her pocket mirror, or maybe text some people. But watching Gohan draw was by far her favorite. '_I wonder if Videl knows he can draw so well._' Erasa thought. '_If not, she'll know during break'_ Erasa smirked at her idea.

When class had finished, Gohan had a very sketchy drawing of two little kids playing with Videl's long hair. One of the boys looked a lot like Gohan but with crazy hair. At the sound of the bell, Gohan put the pencil down and stretched his arms, leaning back on his chair.

Erasa saw this opportunity to take his notebook. She flipped through it and saw more drawings than notes. She smiled. "Hey Videl!" She called. Videl looked at her. "Take a look at Gohan's notebook." Erasa said handing the notebook to her.

Gohan looked at the girls when he heard his name. He saw his book in Videl's hand. "What? Erasa?" He asked.

She smiled and giggled a little. "I thought that Videl had the right to know that her boyfriend was a master artist." She said winking at him.

"Sure." Gohan replied. "But you could have asked." He didn't mind really. Its not like he had drawn anything inappropriate in there. He really hand't payed much attention to most of the drawings. Just a few. He knew that today he had drawn Videl with Goten and Trunks laughing.

"Gohan these are great!" Videl said. He smiled at her. "I love the one with me and the boys! Its so like them. I just hope they don't really pull on my hair. They'll rip it out if its roots." She laughed.

Gohan laughed with her. "Don't worry! Trunks is civilized and wouldn't do that to you! I'd be careful around Goten though." He said playfully.

"So, Brains, who are these kids." Sharpener asked from Videl's side.

"The one with the weird hair and my little brother Goten. And the other one is the son of a really close family friend. He's a year older than Goten and I see him like another brother. His name is Trunks." Gohan informed.

"They both look so cute!" Erasa exclaimed.

"The look cute but I'd say their pretty deadly." Videl commented smiling. Gohan laughed aloud in response to that comment. It was _so_ true.

The break was over before they knew it and they returned to the boring class. Every time Gohan had to listen to the teacher talk and talk about things he already knew, Gohan thought that he should quite school and accept Bulma's job offer. But then he remembered his friends sitting beside him. It would be much better to stay here and just have fun.

The classes went by and lunch came. Lime decided that she didn't want to eat on the roof because it was too windy, so they joined Sharpener and Erasa under a tree that was on the campus. Erasa and Lime were happily talking about what activities they were going to do at the mall that day. Videl was forced into that conversation even though she didn't want to be.

Sharpener and Gohan decided that it was for the best that they keep their distance from the teenage girl conversation. "Brains?" Sharpener asked in his usual tone. "You and Videl always spar in gym. So who's stronger?" He was curious but tried not too seem to be too curious.

"Well if you watch us you would be able to tell. Your a martial artist, so seeing something like that should be easy. Like I can tell that your a little stronger than your sparing partner, but he's slightly faster so your even." Gohan said then took a gigantic bit out of his sandwich.

Videl shot a glance at Gohan eating. She knew that the large subway wasn't close to enough to fill up his Saiyan stomach. Poor him, having to eat so little just to be able to be at school. Lime had caught her staring at Gohan and dragger her attention back to them.

Sharpener had been thinking a bit about what the nerd had said. He thought back to when he was looking at Videl fighting Gohan. It seemed like she was punching the hell out of him. He smirked when he realized that. He took a second to think of a smart was to say it and then he spoke. "Looks to me like she beats the crap out of you every day." He smirked again. "You can't land a single punch on her!"

Gohan shook his head. "Yeah. Like I would hit a girl."

"Well its not any old girl we're talking about. Its Videl. And we both know she's strong." Sharpener said. "I bet if a girl were beating up that little brother of yours you would hit them."

"Well if we were faced with a threat, and that threat happened to be a girl, then yes, I would." Gohan said. Thinking of Android 18. He and his friends had fought her, and most of them had lost to her. It really didn't matter if she were male or female. But they weren't talking about threats to the Earth or to his loved ones. "But since Videl is no threat I won't hurt her."

"Its more like you can't hurt her." Sharpener said, the smirk still on his face.

"I suggest you pay a little closer attention at us when we spar to be able to determine that." Gohan responded. The bell rang and the group got up and started walking to class. Lime said good-bye and headed in her own direction. As Gohan took his seat he noticed a powerful ki inside the building. It was stronger than Videl's and every one else in the city. It still couldn't compare to his own, but Gohan was able to deduce that it was one of his friends.

He couldn't tell exactly who, because they were suppressing their power level. Obviously they weren't suppressing it as much as Gohan was because Gohan could sense them, and know that they were a good amount stronger than the rest. Gohan would feel like an ordinary human. He would have to go find out who it was after Gym.


	19. Friend Close By

**So this is Chapter 19. I'm not going to do the little dialogue I've been doing cuz I'm not in the mood... Just a heads up, Other than the villan and unimportant people, I don't plan on including any other characters... I plan on maybe going in deeper with a few characters that the series didn't, but nothing very new...  
>I'm still thinking about the villan and I love to hear ideas... I want to draw out the conflict... I usually have a lot of rising action in my stories, then a quick conflict and end... But thats because I'm usually put under pressure. I want this to be nice and well balanced. But to have a drawn out conflict, I need to have one, and a good one too.<br>Also, I'm not sure when I'll be writing again... depends how sleepy I am at school... I have a lot of study halls, but I plan to spent the great majority playing guitar. It all depends on my teachers I guess. I'm only really worried about English and Biology...  
>Thanks for reading and don't forget to review with ideas! =D<strong>

* * *

><p>Class was a boring as ever. Gohan was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to learn something new in his school. Well, when he had to knowledge to assist the greatest scientific mind on the planet, it wasn't ever possible for him to learn something new in a school that taught the basics. Sure high school was not the basics anymore, but it was compared to collage and then compared to getting a masters and then a Phd. And according to Bulma, Gohan had already passed those stages in mechanical science and astronomy.<p>

So instead of paying attention to the lesson, or messing around with his phone, or even drawing, Gohan decided to pay more attention to that high ki that was roaming around the school grounds. He knew it was human. It couldn't be his mother because it was too strong. There were only a few options. Yamcha was the most likely out of the options but Gohan had no idea why Yamcha would be in his school. He might be in the city for a baseball game or an interview, but there was no reason to go to his school. If he had wanted to contact Gohan, he would have gone to his house. Gohan hadn't even let his friends know _which_ high school he had gone to, just that he was, in fact, attending one.

The afternoon classes went by fast. Gohan was so distracted that he didn't notice the switch of teachers at all. Luckily he hadn't been called one. If he had, he knew that Erasa would have had to poke him or something, but strong enough for him to notice. Then he would ask the teacher to repeat the question. And only after that could he give the correct answer. It seemed like a lot of trouble to Gohan, so he was glad that it didn't happen.

Videl had caught Gohan's attention saying that it was time to go to Gym class. He stood up, got his bag and started walking with his friends. Erasa had kept Videl away from him most of the time. So Gohan was stuck with Sharpener.

"I'm gonna love seeing Videl beat the crap out of you!" He laughed loudly. Gohan didn't respond. "So, Brains, I read on the news paper that you can fly and stuff. That true?"

"Yeah. I'd say that pretty true." Gohan responded nonchalantly.

"Thats impossible man! Show me." Sharpener insisted.

"Maybe some other time, I'm not in the mood right now." Gohan responded. He hated when something stumped him. This day was very much like the second day of school when he was worried about talking to Videl. But it seemed like the back of his brain knew the answer. He just couldn't figure it out!

"Dude. Thats the lamest excuse in the book. It just means you can't do it." Sharpener was feeling the complete opposite of Gohan. He was completely absorbed in the conversation. '_Maybe if I can prove that he's a liar Videl'll like me instead!_' he thought. He was just lying to himself though. He liked Gohan, he was a good pal and had good experience with fighting. During the short time he had known him, he had become a dear friend to Sharpener, but he would never admit that to himself.

Gohan sighed. He decided to put that ki signal to the back of his brain and focus more on his friend. He deserved that much. "Fine man, I'll show you." He said. They entered the locker room and Sharpener insisted they took the ones furthest back. Gohan had been about to float but Sharpener stopped him. He had thought that this was a secret that Gohan wanted to keep secret so he waited until the locker room was almost empty to let him fly.

Gohan sighed again and floated his feet a few inches off the ground. Then he crossed his legs as if he were sitting in mid air. Sharpener's eyes were large and shining as brightly as a child's when receiving a new toy. Gohan opened his bag to get his Gym clothes out when he remembered that he was in such a rush that morning that he had packed his usual fighting clothes instead of normal shorts and T-shirt. He sighed. He was going to stand out so much.

Sharpener noticed Gohan's expression and what he had in his hands. "Whats wrong man? Forgot your Gym clothes?" He asked, worried about his friend.

"No... Its not that I forgot. I just packed the wrong ones. These are traditional martial arts fighting clothes. I'll totally stand out." Gohan said with an upset face.

"Don't worry man, I'll lend you some of mine." Sharpener said handing him some black sorts and a white t-shirt.

"You mean it?" Gohan exclaimed rather loudly.

"Yeah. I pack two because I have boxing club after. I'll just use the same. Its not problem." The buff blond responded with a smile.

"Thanks! I owe you big time!" Gohan said and they got changed.

They walked out of the locker room talking about flying. Sharpener was insisting that Gohan teach him how to do it. But Gohan was saying that it would be hard for him and that Videl was having a lot of trouble with it. Well it was probably really fast learning for a human, but for Gohan's standards, it wasn't as good as what he had been used to. After, Sharpener had resumed teasing him on how he was going to lose to Videl.

They arrived at the soccer field where they usually met for their Gym class. The rest of the freshman year had already gathered by the time Gohan and Sharpener reached the group. Gohan was quick to find Videl but Sharpener was quicker to find Erasa.

"How'd you find her so fast?" Gohan asked when he pointed out Erasa. It took Gohan at least three more seconds to find Videl's ki. Especially when she was in a crowd.

"The bright hair. Its hard to miss. What were you looking for? Videl's? Sorry mate, but her dark hair is a little too easy to miss." He said while chuckling.

Gohan stood there frozen for a second as he watched Sharpener walk to the three girls. He began to think about his tracking methods. Sure, sensing ki was a full proof plan that never failed. Unless the target was an android. But it was probably a little unnecessary among a common teenage life. No other teens in the would could do it. He regained his movement and followed Sharpener.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Lime asked excitedly.

"No real reason." Sharpener said instantly.

Gohan observed the exchange. It was pretty obvious that Sharpener had answered as a reflex. That was good to know. Whenever an annoying question appeared, the appropriate answer was 'No real reason' or 'I don't know'. Turns out that Gohan did learn a few things at school after all.

The coach blew his whistle loudly and gained the attention of the large group of students. The chattering faded to just a few small whispers between most groups. But at least everyone was paying the slightest bit of attention to the coach. Not much but it was better than what most other teachers got.

The coach cleared his throat and began to speak loudly. "Today we have a special treat! We will be receiving a master martial artist to help train you kids." The coach looked around to see that all the attention was now on him. He smiled at that.

Gohan heard manny whispers about it being Mr. Satan. He highly doubted that. He wouldn't risk being in a fighting class with Gohan and Videl. Videl was already stronger than him after the training she had been doing with Gohan. Videl looked back at him and smiled. She was also thinking along those lines.

"This person had been in three World Martial Arts Tournaments. He came very close to winning all of them by entering in the semi and quarter finals." The coach informed. The class kept on getting more and more interested with his every word. "He was also the second youngest to enter since there was no junior devision at the time."

That last comment had eliminated the possibility of it being Hercule Satan. But Gohan began to think. The youngest had been his dad when he was twelve. And then there was Krillen who had been thirteen at the time. From what he knew, Krillen had entered three times like his father and had gone to the finals all three, though he had never won first place.

Gohan also noticed that high ki level coming closer to them. It all clicked. The thing that had been troubling him all this time was that Krillen was in the school working as a Martial Arts instructor. Gohan mentally face-palmed himself for missing that.

"Meet your new Martial Arts instructor..." a mental drumroll rang in everyone's head, knowing that their coach had paused just so they could do that. "Krillen." Ask he said that, the short man with very short black hair came out wearing an orange fighting uniform.

Gohan could feel that all of his classmates were disappointed. Their ki reflected that feeling. He was sure that Videl knew who he was, and then a glance at Sharpener told him that he knew about Krillen as well. But other than that nobody knew who he was.

Krillen looked around the crowd of teenagers. He took a scan at their power levels while he was at it. There was just two power levels that stood out, and one that felt awfully familiar. He recognized the highest as Videl, Gohan's little girlfriend. And the other as a buff, dumb looking blond guy. He focused on that other ki signal and tried to find the face that matched it. He knew it was in between Videl and the blond guy, but he couldn't guess who it was.

The coach ordered them to go to their usual groups and begin their usual activities. Over the weeks he had planned out activities for each group to do each day of the week. Videl and Gohan could do as they pleased since they knew better than the coach.

Krillen looked at the coach and thought a bit about he said. "Excuse me coach?" He said and the coach turned to him. "Could it be that they always have to same partners and do the same activities?" He asked.

"Yes, they are divided into pairs and they had a schedule of which activity to do each day of the week." The coach informed.

Krillen shook his head. "I don't think thats such a good idea." He said.

"Why so?" was the response the coach gave.

"Well, I think the best way to train, is to spar. That teaches skill and often speed. For strength and endurance they have to run laps and do push-ups, pull-ups, and sit-ups." Krillen said. "But they should be sparing most of the time just doing those exercises as some sort of warm up."

The coach nodded and said "Go on."

Krillen took a breath. "So thats why I think its best to pair them up differently each time. That way they can teach each other, and experience different styles of fighting. Keeping them in the same team limits them and ends up being a bad thing." Krillen said and took another breath. He wanted to make himself understood, not just giving orders. "For example, if I fight my whole life with one person, lets say my brother or something, and then I am faced in a situation of danger, like an assault maybe, then I'd be expecting to see my brother's moves, while my new opponent's is different. Fighting with the same person isn't such a good thing. You come to learn his attack patterns and habits, then you expect to see them in any other opponent."

Krillen took a deep breath and looked at the coach for a response. "I understand. How about you examine their skills and potential this week, and then you can decided different groups for next week, changing them each week." Krillen nodded and they started walking in separate directions to observe the students and make sure they don't kill each other.

When the coach was out of earshot, Krillen sighed. '_How did I get myself into this!_' he asked himself. '_I'm not cut out for teaching. I should have made Master Roshi come instead._' he continued complaining to himself. He began monitoring the students. Wondering if he had ever been that weak.

Then he suddenly felt that familiar ki spike. It went up to a still low level, but he was able to recognize who it was. A smile spread across his face as he went to greet his friend. He ran up to then end of the field and said "Gohan!" cheerfully.

Gohan and Videl took a pause in their sparring match to look at him. "I was wondering when you were going to notice." Gohan said with a wide smile.

"Well what do you expect when you have your ki so low! You usually have it much higher." Krillen said, nodding once at Videl to greet her too.

Gohan laughed a bit then said "Think of it as some sort of training."

Krillen shook his head with the smile still on his face. "Your just like your dad you know, always training." Both of them laughed at that comment.

"So Krillen, why'd you come teach here?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Its kind of a long story." Krillen said.

Videl looked at her watch and said "We have time. Until school lets out, we don't do much in this class." She smiled.

Both Gohan and Krillen laughed at that knowing that there wasn't much training Gohan could do in a place like this. "Alright then, so this school takes pride in sending many of its student's to that big oaf's school." Krillen paused, remembering who he was with. He took a glance at Videl noticing that she wasn't upset about the comment he made about her dad. So he went on.

"They knew that this Gym coach of yours was no big fighter. So they wanted to hire someone who was." Krillen said "They looked back on some Tournament records to see who was a good fit. The only one that stood out in recent records was the oaf himself. They knew that he wasn't an option so they kept on going back and back. They stopped at the ones where Goku, Yamcha, Tien and I entered. They tried Goku first but found out he died." There was a silent pause for a second.

"Then they went for Tien. Of course they couldn't contact him since he is training where ever he is. Bottom line is that he doesn't have a phone. Yamcha was also out because he is some sort of famous baseball player. So then I was the only option. They called me up at Kame House and told me to come help students train. I was going to decline, but 18 didn't let me once she heard what I was going to get paid." Krillen laughed at that. Gohan joined him.


	20. Low Level Fights

**Thanks so much for the Reviews! Some people said that I was a really good writer and there were even a few that said that this was the best fic! OMG You have no idea how happy that makes me! I've been reading a lot, thats for sure, and I've expanded my vocabulary a lot, and I've always loved to write, but no one ever said my writing was good! I used to write really long things all the time... so they said I wrote a lot but nobody ever said it was good! I'm so happy really! Thank you!  
>It also seems like I'm getting a lot more readers! Thats totally awesome! This is the encouragement I need to keep writing! =D<br>This is a really stupid chapter I think hehe... But this is to kind of learn to write out fights. I've never really done it before and I usually skim though it when I read it myself. I wanna write fights that are descriptive, but aren't boring. This is a really weak level fight, hence the title, next chapter it'll be a little stronger, and eventually I'll write out a real DBZ fight... Like the Goten vs Trunks I kind of skipped out one =P  
>But I read a lot of fan fiction myself, and I know what I find annoying in writing... So I try to avoid that.<br>Thanks so much for reading and Don;t forget to review with ideas and opinions!**

* * *

><p>Videl, Gohan and Krillen continued chattering for about five minutes. Then Krillen claimed that he had to keep supervising the class. If he goofed off, he'd get fired. And if he got fired, he'd have to hear it from 18. Gohan sympathized with his old friend, Android 18 could be just as, or even more, scary as Vegeta.<p>

"Gohan," Videl began, "I really want to meet this Vegeta guy. Everyone talks so much about him. You can't blame me."

"Well, the prince does have a very strong presence. And his personality is no joke. We compare him to anything and everything bad, but he is a very valuable person to our group." Gohan said. He understood Videl's curiosity, but he wasn't too sure it was a good thing to introduce them. Their personalities really did clash a lot.

"Okay. So where is he anyway?" Videl continued.

Gohan closed his eyes and searched for his ki. Luckily he was training in the ship so his power was easy to find. It was pretty clear to Gohan that he was in a Super Saiyan state. He couldn't really determine if he was in the first or second form, but he was powerful. He did a quick mental calculation of the distance and said "I'd say that he'll be here in a little less than a week if he keep his pace."

Videl has studied some astronomy. Not much be she knew that a week of space travel could get them past the moon and only a little bit farther. But she was talking about aliens here. "Let me ask you something, is he in out solar system?" She said raising an eyebrow. She was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Not even close. Vegeta was raised in space and stuff, he said that this solar system is tiny and he can fly from Earth to another solar system in less than an hour. He brought a lot of awesome space technology and Bulma helped him develop it. The ships that Capsule Corp have stashed away could revolutionize the human race. But its way to dangerous out there for you guys." Gohan said. He was sure that Namek was very far away and he made it there in a fair amount of time. Of course they did get side tracked a lot. But his father made it there much faster. Bulma had surly improved the space ship since then.

Videl stood there awestruck. And she thought _she_ traveled a lot. "So you've been into space?" He had alien blood, but he, and his father were raised on Earth. But she couldn't dismiss the possibility.

"Sure. It was a while back, but that was Chapter two of Gohan's troubled life." He said with a laugh.

"And when will I get to hear this second chapter?" She responded and smirked.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Gohan said returning the smirk.

"Hey Brains!" Sharpener called as he and Jake, his partner were walking towards them. "I wanna watch closely when Videl beats the snot out of you!" He laughed.

"Where'd he get the idea that I could beat you?" Videl asked Gohan aloud. Sharpener was able to hear this.

"Oh, he thinks that since I never aim to hit you, that I _can't_ hit you. He thinks we're actually sparing on an even one-on-one sort of thing." Gohan said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Videl laughed. In the past she would have hurt anyone who talked as if she was weaker than them. But she knew full well that Gohan had to right to talk like that. And it didn't bother her, not at all.

"Well what are you waiting for! I wanna see this pretty-boy get beat up by a girl." Jake laughed.

"Hey!" Sharpener exclaimed. "This ain't no normal girl. She can beat both me and you together. Gohan is also a pretty strong guy, I just want Videl to beat him." Sharpener knew that Gohan was strong. He had felt it himself, but he was almost sure that Videl was stronger.

"Whatever. Just get on with it!" Jake insisted.

"C'mon Gohan, lets give them a show!" Videl laughed.

Gohan laughed and agreed. Videl charged at him with her fist aiming at his face. He ducked. She then tried a low kick and Gohan jumped lightly, his expression blank. Videl's eyes narrowed in frustration. She was expecting this, but still couldn't help but be irritated.

She tried a series of rapid punches which would have been easy for Gohan to block. But he wasn't allowed to, so he moved his torso from side to side. He went even as far as to force his upper body into a horizontal position to avoid a powerful, for human standards, punch directed at his face.

Videl saw the weird pose he was in and tried to use it to her advantage. She aimed for another low-kick at his legs, and to dodge that one Gohan had to slam his hands on the grass behind him to preform a backflip.

Videl gritted her teeth becoming more annoyed with her boyfriend's agile moves. A couple drops of sweat dropped from he forehead down the side of her face and she was gasping for air. She saw Gohan's blank expression turn into one that was about to suggest that they take a break, but she wouldn't allow that.

Gohan had seen her tired face and wanted to stop, sit down and drink some water. But he knew her better than that, the second she realized his intentions, she charged at him again. He was proud to see that her punching sprees were getting faster and more accurate. Gohan decided to let his ki raise a little to make it easier on himself while still following her rules of only dodging and having to stay in front of her at all times.

With his ki slightly raised, he didn't have to focus so much on keeping it suppressed. This allowed his mind to take in a few things he hadn't noticed right away. The first was that there were more than just Sharpener and Jake watching them. Many of his class mates had decided to watch the little training that they were doing. Among them, Gohan noticed Krillen laughing. Gohan knew what was on his mind, Krillen was thinking that Gohan had it easy compared to him, 18 was a real threat while Videl was still learning.

The other thing he was able to notice with his clearer mind was that Videl looked really good. Drops of sweat were trailing down her face, arms and legs, giving her body a glow. Her movement also caused her loose shirt to move up and times and Gohan caught glances of her navel. He was enjoying this. Probably a lot more than he should be.

Gohan thought it best to give his undivided attention back to the fight. It was more out of respect or something like that. The easy thing to do would be to raise his power level a little more and let his reflexes take care of it. But he wanted to do this, watch her moves and think of way to help her improve.

Videl tried a high kick, Gohan ducked and landed on one knee. So far Videl had only managed to make contact with him once. It was a touch on the side of his arm from her fist. That wouldn't be considered anything special, but Gohan was very proud of her for that.

Videl saw him on the ground and thought of a quick way to use this. She jumped in the air as high as she could. It was probably about five feet into the air, and she held her feet to the back of her body and aimed to fall on Gohan, hitting him with her knees.

Gohan had seen what she did and knew what she was planing. It was easy to dodge, but he knew that a fall from that height straight on the floor would hurt her joints. Maybe even crack a bone if she was unlucky. He did the first this that came to mind. He stood straight and a little further back than where he was, and when Videl was falling, he caught her by the stomach. She was still a good distance from the ground and didn't know what happened. Gohan set her down gently on her feet.

Everyone realized that the fight was over and clapped. "What'd you do that for?" Videl shouted at Gohan.

"Well, if I had dodged, then you would have hit the ground hard and probably hurt you knees. If I hadn't dodged, then I would have taken the blow, and that isn't exactly the point of this activity. So to avoid me getting hit and you getting hurt, I caught you." He responded with an innocent smile.

The coach looked at Krillen. "So, who won? Say it loudly so everyone can hear." He smirked. The coach was sure that Videl had won.

"I say Gohan won." Krillen said not even thinking about it. He knew what his friend was doing. He wasn't hitting her at all, he wasn't even trying to. He didn't even block when it would have been so much easier for him to do so. To Krillen this little match was all in a sort of slow motion effect. It wasn't really but he was used to watching fights at much higher speeds and strengths that he couldn't help but think of this as very sluggish.

A loud "What?" echoed from the crowd. Everyone had said it. They were all sure that Videl had won. If all these teenager could see that, how come that Master Martial Artist couldn't?

"What do you mean? Gohan didn't even land a single blow!" Sharpener's voice boomed louder than the rest.

The coach blew the whistle loudly. The class shut up. "I'm sure that Mr. Krillen will explain his decision. You will later choose if you believe it or now. Please, go ahead." The coach said and then motioned for Krillen to explain.

He sighed. He really wasn't cut out for this. But it was too late to back out now. "It might seem that Videl had to upper hand the whole time. But, even though she was punching and kicking her heart out, she only managed to make contact with Gohan once. And it was just barely a touch." He paused to look if everyone was following him.

"Gohan on the other hand, he didn't even try to hit her." Krillen was about to elaborate but he was interrupted.

"Thats because he didn't get a chance to!" Jake exclaimed loudly.

Krillen shook his head. "He had many chances. Its easy to dodge and then counter, but he chose not to. And did anyone notice that he was only dodging? He didn't counter or even block. And yet he is still in perfect condition. While Videl is all beat."

"Well I refuse to believe that he won when he didn't even try!" Said an unidentified voice from the crowd. It was followed by many supporting comments.

Videl took a step forward. "I agree with Krillen." She said loudly. The class fell into a shocked silence. "Gohan and I made a deal that he was only allowed to dodge me and he had to stay in front of me at all times. That made this fight a little close to being fair. Its a fact that Gohan is much stronger than me, and could beat me easily." She wanted to defend her boyfriend. Even if it damaged her reputation as the strongest fighter, she just had to do it.

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder and said "You don't have to do this for me." in a low whisper.

"Its okay, I want to." She replied just as loud as he had said it.

The coach looked at his watch and saw that they still had some time before class ended. He knew that the class wouldn't willingly go back to their activities. He looked at the short man beside him. '_Is this guy really a master in the martial arts?_' he asked himself.

"Mr. Krillen, why don't you use the rest of the time in this class to demonstrate some fighting? The students could really benefit from it." The coach said. He just wanted to make sure that he was actually a fighter. He didn't want some weak wannabe ordering him around. "You could pick a student and have a little match."

Krillen smirked. "Alright." He said at the coach. He knew exactly who he wanted to fight. There was no question about it, he was weaker than Gohan, but it wasn't like they were going to fight for real. They could only fight to a certain point where the students would be able to see.

"Quiet down class! Mr. Krillen will be using the rest of the time to demonstrate a fight himself. Now, Mr. Krillen, who will you spar with?" The coach said loudly.

Gohan knew it was going to be him. There was no question about it. The eerie shine in Krillen's eye was evidence enough. "I pick Gohan." Krillen said.

Videl went to stand next to Sharpener and Erasa to watch the fight. She was fairly sure that it wouldn't turn out like the fight she saw between Trunks and Goten. But it was sure going to be something more than what she'd ever been able to see.

Gohan sighed. "So how strong should we go at it?" He asked.

"I'd say..." He paused to think. "Just raise your power level to as high as Master Roshi's and we'll fight like that. No ki." Krillen decided.

Gohan nodded and stood in a fighting stance. He wasn't exactly sure how high Master Roshi's power level was, so he just matched his own to Krillen's.

Krillen took his stance and they waited for the coach to announce the start. The coach was kind of daydreaming but a student poked him and told him to tell them to start. "Oh, right... Begin!"


	21. The Poor Teens

**Sorry it took a few days... School started and I had a little bit of work, and a little bit of a social distraction. But here it is! I've been getting a lot of positive reviews, only one bad one in 140! And it was well explained and mostly feedback... I'm pretty happy with myself =D  
><strong>**This one ends on another cliffhanger... I'd love to hear what you think it is? hehe anyway, read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Gohan and Krillen charged at each other. Their fists clashed with one another and the power that came from the attack caused a light wind to blow in all directions from them. "Lets take a down a notch." Krillen said.<p>

Gohan nodded an they both jumped back. Krillen didn't waste anytime to run at full speed right back to Gohan. He aimed to punch but Gohan moved out of the way causing Krillen to keep moving a few steps onward leaving Gohan's back open. Krillen took the chance and kicked him in the back.

Gohan fell forward but quickly regained balance on his hands and flipped back into a fighting stance. He saw Krillen come at him with another punch which he was able to dodge and counter. Gohan hit him hard on the head sending him back. Not wasting any time he ran forward to inflict another blow.

Krillen blocked with is right hand and went for a kick. Gohan caught his let in his hand and threw him over his head. Krillen fell to the floor hard, and while he was standing up, Gohan was able to hit him hard in the gut, sending him up a few feet in the air.

While in the air, Krillen somehow managed to regain composure and landed on his feet. The two opponents began to stare each other down.

The audience was enjoying this very much. They didn't see such thrilling battles, even at the world tournament. There were no more doubts about Krillen or Gohan. Videl was thrilled to watch them battle like that. She was well aware that they were holding back, but then she imagined all that much faster, with each blow having the power to crush a mountain. That was probably their real potential.

Krillen and Gohan were about to go at it once more but then the bell rang. "Stalemate." Coach decided and he dismissed the class.

Krillen walked a little with Gohan and began talking. "Looking at those kids training, reminds me of when I was little. But were we really ever that weak?" He laughed.

Gohan smirked. "I know I never was." he laughed.

"Well sorry! Its not my fault I don't have alien blood in me." Krillen pouted.

Gohan just laughed more at that. But fighting a bit like that, it made Gohan want to have a real battle. He wished Vegeta were there at the moment so that he could just use up all his energy. But he'd have to wait until he came back.

He walked calmly back to the locker room. Receiving many praises from his class mates on the way. Gohan had to keep the fight at a somewhat low level for the better benefit of the class. What good would it do them to watch a fight they couldn't see?

In the locker room, he thanked Sharpener for lending him his clothes and received a series of compliments from his friend. As Gohan said good-bye to Videl with a kiss, wishing her good luck with the shopping, he couldn't forget that urge he had to fight.

He thought long and hard on how he could quench that thirst for action. He considered going to the Gravity Room and putting it to the max that Bulma had built it to be. He knew that he had a lot of energy to release, and that room wouldn't contain it. No matter how many times the gravity was.

Gohan eliminated that option and moved on the second. He could alway have a fight with Krillen for real. But then he realized that his old friend was no match for him, and Gohan was wanting a full out battle. He sighed as he walked around Satan City, still thinking of what to do about that burning need inside of him to fight someone.

A group of girls called out to him, they said something like "Come hang out with us, cutie!" but Gohan paid no mind to it and kept walking, staring at the sky. He thought back to the fight with Cell. Though he hadn't liked it much when it happened, he had to admit that it was a very epic battle. The best that Earth had seen.

Gohan sighed again, wishing that he could fight that battle again, just to experience the adrenaline. He then cursed at himself for thinking that. He should know better than to wish for a threat to come to earth just so he could fight it. He was beginning to think like Vegeta! That wasn't in any way a good thing.

As the teenaged Saiyan kept on walking, another idea grew in his mind. Maybe battling Trunks and Goten both at the same time would pose a good challenge. Maybe two little, young, hyperactive Super Saiyans would be able to match his power. Gohan then face-palmed himself thinking that there was no way that those two could beat him _yet_. Together or apart.

He _really_ wished Vegeta were here. But he wasn't. And Gohan had to deal with that fact. One more sigh allowed him to come up with another idea. Who was the strongest person on Earth other than himself and Vegeta? No, it wasn't Chichi with a frying pan. It was Piccolo.

Gohan took off from where he stood, on his way to the lookout. He took his sweet time. He was absolutely sure that Piccolo would agree to spar with him. Maybe he couldn't go full power, but he could be close. And it was the best option he had.

Meanwhile, Videl was being torturously dragged around every mall in the city by Erasa and Lime, mostly Erasa though. She didn't like it one bit! They were dressing her up like a porcelain doll. Lime even made her try on a very frilly, light pink dress. The sort that little girls would wear to look like princesses.

She was getting more frustrated with her friends by the second. She held it in until she broke. "Why the hell are you making me try on all these damn dresses?" She bellowed at her poor friends.

They both laughed innocently. "You have no idea do you?" Erasa managed to say between giggles.

"You idiot! Its the 'Girl's Choice Dance' next Friday! We want you to look good for Gohan!" Lime said happily to her friend.

"What?" Videl blurted out in confusion. Dance? Girl's choice? Next Friday? Why hadn't she heard of this before?

Erasa kept on laughing loudly. "You clueless little girl! Don't you listen to the school news at all? Don't you even pay the slightest mind to the gossip?" She asked Videl slightly angry. Every girl in the school was dying for this thing, and Videl didn't even know.

"Not really." was her simple answer.

"Well now you know! So lets get you a dress!" Lime insisted, still smiling widely. "And heels of course." She smirked at that.

"Heels?" Videl asked shyly. Her eyes widened at the sound of the word. She had only worn them once in her life. They were small, two inch heels, and she had been forced to wear them to her Middle School Graduation. Her feet had been aching for two days after then.

"Yes heels!" Erasa said, dragging Videl with her to the next store.

It took all of Videl's will power to stop herself from crying. When faced with a gun, she was quick to think and active on her feet. When faced with dresses, up tempo music and high heels, she was no better then a toddled. And she meant a normal one, not an alien one like Trunks or Goten.

Gohan was still flying to the lookout. He was taking his time, he was really in no rush. But he was eager to start that fight with Piccolo. He stopped in mid air when he felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket. He expected it to be either Videl, begging him to rescue her, or his mother, ordering him to come home.

He looked to see Sharpener's name flash on the screen. Gohan was confused, but he answered nonetheless. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey Gohan." Said his voice threw the phone.

"Whats up man?" Gohan was now curious as to why his friend had called him.

"I just wanted to ask you about the dance." Sharpener said.

"What dance?" And now Gohan was once again confused.

"You know, the Girl's Choice Dance. The one happening next Friday. I wanted to know if your going with Videl?" Now Sharpener was confused. Gohan sounded as if he had no idea what it was. Sure, growing up in the mountains meant that he didn't go to dances or parties often. But then thats all the more reason why he should be excited about this one.

"Seriously? I had no idea..." Gohan said. "Well since its Girl's Choice I'll just have to wait until Videl asks me. If she doesn't, I guess I'll have to sit it out." Gohan said plainly.

"What the hell man!" Sharpener shouted into his phone. Gohan had to pull it away from his head for a bit to avoid killing his ear. "There are like fifty girls willing to go with you, and I can guarantee that a lot of them will ask you to go with them. So you're not gonna sit it out."

There was a short silence but then Gohan responded "Well, I don't mind dancing. I'm no good at it but I'd do it. But I'm not interested if its not with Videl. But who knows, maybe she doesn't want to go"

Sharpener began laughing hard on the other end. "Your right, Videl hates it. But if Erasa had anything to do with it, she'll go. I bet their looking for dresses at the mall as we speak." He said.

Gohan laughed too. He was probably right. Sometimes, Erasa reminded Gohan an awful lot of Bulma. And that was a little scary. At least she didn't get as mad as Bulma did. "I bet they are. About clothes, what are we supposed to wear?"

"Dude... Talking about clothes? Seriously, you should call Erasa!" Sharpener joked.

Gohan laughed a bit but then spoke again. "Your right, I should call her. But I'm already talking to you, and I've never been to this sort of party before, so I was just wondering."

"Oh right! Sorry man, I forgot. Since you have no idea, I'll give you a hand." Sharpener said and Gohan smiled. "You have to go dressed as a clown." there was silence from Gohan's air. A bird flew by him, Gohan just watched as the large bird, larger than him, came and went in front of him. He was just waiting for Sharpener to talk again. "You know, orange wig, huge shoes, red noes. I'm not kidding."

There was another short pause and both teens burst out laughing. "Dude, that was so random!" Gohan shouted taking a tear out from under his eye. He had laughed really hard to make him shed a tear.

"Right, not for real." Sharpener said, recovering from his outburst. "Just some dark jeans and a button-down shirt will do I guess. Nothing too fancy."

Now this was something he could believe. "Alright, thanks man." Gohan responded.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." Sharpener said.

"Yeah, I'll see you." Gohan replied and they both hung up.

Videl, Erasa and Lime went to the seventeenth store of the day. The only thing that they had boughten already was Videl's and Lime's shoes as well and Erasa's handbag. Videl's shoes were black, four inch heels that had a few crystals along the sides. Lime had gotten five inch ruby red sandal heels and Erasa's bag was a small silver rectangle with a strap to swing around her shoulder.

In the store, they started rummaging through the racks of dresses. This store was the score for Lime. She found a dark purple dress that went down until her knees. It was open-backed and was V-neck. It clung to her figure to show just the right curves and hide the ones that Lime didn't like.

In that same store, Erasa found silver, five inch heels that matched perfectly her new purse. In the next store, Lime was able to find a purse as well. It was a beautiful wine color and was rectangular. It had no strap but a very cute silver symbol on the front. The girls had no idea what the symbol meant, but it looked great.

Three stores after, Videl found a black bag that was a little larger than most. The strap was thick and the whole thing was decorated with metal buttons and zippers. Videl had given up resisting her friends, and decided that she would try her best to have fun. She didn't want to go to the dance, but she was going to have to because of Erasa. And if she had to ask someone, it would be Gohan without a doubt. She was now shopping to look good for him.

Erasa had found her dress not too long after. It was a simple design with a deep red color. Videl noticed that it resembled the dress that Bulma sometimes wore. She concluded that this dress suited the both of them very well.

The last thing on the list was Videl's dress. After another five stores, she found it. She didn't even have to look for it. It stood out on the rack and she grabbed it. It was a tight, strapless blue dress. Very simple, but the way the color contrasted her skin, and matched her eyes showed that no dress was bought it without a second thought, and then the girls went to drink some coffee and chatter.

Gohan had resumed his slow flying after his talk with Sharpener. He decided it was about time to speed up, and just as he was about to make the boost, a ship appeared right in front of him form nowhere. Inside the ship, he could hear two voices arguing about something.


	22. Battle

**Right, so I got a lot of very good reviews, and I'm extremely scared about what you guys will think about this. I'm not sure what the conflict is going to be yet, but I'm pretty sure that I want to make it something for them ti fight. If I get a lot of negative reviews on this one, I'll take it out and write something else to come out of the ship. If you like it, then you can tell me how to make it better and maybe have ideas for what should happen next? I'm honestly terrified out of my mind here... So I'm begging you to tell me.  
>Also, if anyone has any ideas for other stories and were maybe thinking I could write or help out with them (This might sound a little cockey, but I got a review about it and wanted to put in a word) I'd be pretty happy to give my help and opinions. You can PM me here, or if not send me an email to Cantrona000 (gmail)<br>Please review with your thoughts about this... Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Gohan flew a little closer to the ship, suppressing his energy just in case. He tried to feel if there was any ki inside, but it seemed like there wasn't. He was able to see two silhouettes and hear voices however. That meant one of two things. First, that they were androids. That, or the ship could have been made out of something that blocked Gohan's ki detecting abilities.<p>

Gohan was sure it wasn't Vegeta. He was still a week away in space. Namekians didn't have this sort of ship either. The small contraption had four feet that stood still. It looked like an egg with boosts. The upper half of it was made of a dark, semi-transparent material. Gohan could only see the shape of the two beings inside. But he was fairly sure that they could see from the inside out.

The two things inside looked human. The proportions suggest that they were male. Not only that, but they were pretty buff as well. They looked oddly similar to Gohan's physical description. Gohan went closer to the ship, trying to hear the voiced. He was still on guard.

"Where are we?" Asked the first voice.

"It doesn't matter where!" Shouted the second. "We can easily find that! You dumbass!" His silhouette was visible picking up some sort of tube like item and using it to smack his partner hard on the head.

The first figure started to laugh while rubbing his head. "Sorry! Don't need to get so mad!" He said, still cheerful.

He sighed ,"Sorry bro. I'm just a little stressed. I don't wanna get lost." The second voice said in an apologetic tone.

"Its alright man. Let me rephrase," The first voice said. Then he laughed a bit again. "_When _are we?"

"Well that just sounds weird." Said the second.

"Whatever! You snapped at my first question, now you insult my second! Whats up with you?" The first seemed to be pouting while saying that.

"Who gives a damn! Lets just get the hell out of here and find out." The second said. He did seem slightly stressed. Gohan was pretty sure that the beings inside there weren't that aggressive. They reminded them a lot of a pair of brothers. It was pretty funny watching it. Kind of like Goku and Vegeta.

The translucent half of the ship opened slowly. Gohan took a bound backwards. The two figures emerged from the open shuttle, flying slowly upward. Gohan was absolutely sure now. One of them was Trunks from the future. His lavender hair and blue eyes gave it away.

He was grown up. But he looked a lot younger than the Future Trunks that Gohan knew. He looked also a fair amount stronger. The other looked a lot like Gohan. Almost identical. He was only a little less buff, and had a different hair style. It was black and spiky, but longer.

"Trunks? What are you doing here man?" Gohan said as he flew up to the two teenagers. A closer look at them told him that they were probably also fifteen, like Gohan.

"Hey. You look like..." He paused, looking intently at his face. "Gohan?"

"Is he really, Trunks! I can't believe it! He looks so young!" The other person said.

"Hey! I'm probably around your age!" Gohan complained.

"I'm sorry Gohan. Its just that we don't remember much about when you were this age." Trunks said. His voice was deep, but not as deep and Gohan remembered it. It was probably still getting lower.

Gohan pouted. How couldn't he remembered him? He shook his head to get back on track. "So Trunks, what brings you back here? And who is he?" He said pointing at the other person who looked just like him.

"What?" Said Trunks's partner. "Gohan thats mean! How can you not know who I am!" He seemed pretty upset.

"You idiot! Of course he doesn't! He knows who I am because the me from another future came to warn them about the androids. You didn't exist in that timeline." Trunks said to his friend.

He pouted. "Fine. So I guess I have to tell you." He said.

"I'm all ears." Gohan responded.

"My name is Goten. I'm your brother!" He said curtly.

Gohan was at a loss for words. This wasn't the Trunks from the future he had met. They weren't from that timeline. They were from a timeline that flowed from where he was now! These were the two demi-Saiyans he helped raise. This was his little brother at fifteen or fourteen years of age! Gohan started stuttering uncontrollably.

"Calm down bro! We're not aliens or anything like that." Goten laughed.

He got another hit on the head from Trunks for that. "Of course we're aliens Goten! How can you be so dumb." Goten laughed, just like he did when Trunks or Gohan hit him in the present.

It took Gohan a little while to calm down. "Anyway, why are you two here? Did something bad happen in the past?" He said.

"Noting we couldn't handle. Buu was pretty bad but we beat him." Trunks said.

"Yeah. We were just bored. And Bulma had just built the time machine, so we highjacked it to have some fun." Goten said smirking.

"Okay then. But if I were you two, I'd be scared to go back." Gohan laughed. The fury of Bulma was something that would never change, he was sure.

Goten and Trunks both shivered from head to toe. Gohan laughed some more at their reaction. He was right. Bulma will always be Bulma. "So your already here, what do you want to do? Spar maybe?" Gohan asked. He still couldn't ignore that urge he had to fight. He now had the perfect opponents, and he wasn't going to let this slip.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other. "Hey Trunks? This is before Buu came right?"

"Yes Goten. I'd say about three years before." Trunks responded, a small smirk growing on his face.

"So this is before Gohan got super strong at the Kai planet, right?" Goten said, the same smirk forming on his own face. Trunks nodded, the smirk widening into an evil grin.

"Sure, we accept. This is going to be payback for all the things your going to do to us in the future!" Trunks said happily.

Gohan smiled. He didn't care what they had meant about Buu or the Kai planet, he just wanted to fight.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded. They flew apart, putting some space between the two and Gohan felt their ki raise to the exact same level. They stood straight and went to a weird pose. They had both their arms outstretched opposite of each other.

They started sliding sideways toward the other while their arms slowly swung over their heads to be outstretched once more almost touching the other's. While they were doing so, they both pronounced a long "Fu-".

Then their arms quickly turned to the opposite side and their knee rose upward and stuck tightly to their thighs facing the contrary side than their arms. While doing this they both pronounced a loud and extended "-sion."

They stretched the leg that they had previously risen. It was on the same lever as their other foot and they bent the other knee. Their torsos arched, inclined to the other as their arms followed their torso. The tips of the index fingers touched each other and they loudly pronounced "Ha!"

There was a bright glow of white light. Gohan had been taking all of this as a joke, but the while light said differently.

When the light cleared, it revealed just one being. It was the same height as Trunks and Goten, but had black and lavender hair. It spiked up, like Vegeta's and was black in the center, with the sides being the color of Trunks's hair.

"Hello Gohan. My name is Gotenks." He said. It sounded like both Goten's and Trunks's voice overlapping one another.

Gohan just stared. What was that? A fusion? Weird. "Well, what are you waiting for!" Gotenks shouted.

Gohan got a good feel of his power level. It was enormous. Highest he had ever felt. But these were his brothers. They wouldn't kill him. He wasn't scared. He was ready to fight. He prepared his defensive stance and waited for his opponent to make a move.

Gotenks smirked. It looked just like Vegeta's face. Gohan laughed in his head but didn't lose his focus. They charged at each other at full speed. Their fists clashed. Then their knees did the same. Powerful waves of energy shook the Earth.

Gotenks went at his brother in fury. Sending hundreds of punches at him in less than a second. Gohan loved it when his opponent did this, it was predictable and drained their energy. His training with Videl helped him learn how to predict these punching sprees so much better. He had to increase his speed about five hundred times compared to when he had done it with Videl, but it was enough to keep Gotenks at bay.

He was beginning to get irritated that his punches kept missing, so Gotenks began to think. He didn't have much time to let this fight draw out. After his half hour, he was sure that Gohan wouldn't let him fuse again.

'_I just had to fuse in base state, didn't I? Theres no way I can get to Super Saiyan three like this!_' Gotenks complained to himself. His irritation reached his limit and he broke his pattern to through a powerful, ki enhanced, punch to Gohan's gut.

Gohan coughed out spit and was sent flying backwards. Gotenks took this chance to raise his power level as much as he could. The boys had experimented with this before. They could transform into Super Saiyan while already fused, but that lowered the amount of time they had to remain bonded. Also they couldn't go higher than the first level. Since they hadn't been able to do more than that apart, it was as far as they could go while fused. Gotenks cursed at himself again mentally for being to cocky to fuse already transformed. The boys had underestimated the young Gohan.

Gohan spat out some blood and felt his fused brother power up. He did the same, ascending to the first level as well. They charged again, Gohan going a little farther and elbowing Gotenks in the back, sending him straight down. The Saiyan stopped himself before he came close to the floor and clumsily drew his hands to his side. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" He said rapidly and a beam of blue light flew and aimed to hit Gohan.

He flew sideways, trying to avoid it, and Gotenks bent it to follow. Gohan noticed it following him and sped up. When he was a good distance from it, he turned and outstretched his arms in front of his body, placing one palm in front of the other. "Masenko!" he shouted and a bright, sparking, yellow ki ball spat out from his palms and flew into the blue beam. It penetrated it and followed through like a tunnel. It kept going until it reached the source.

Gotenks was blasted back from the powerful Masenko. When he had regained his composure, He cleared the trail of blood that fell from the corner of his mouth down his chin with the back of his right hand. "Nice one bro." Echoed Trunks's and Goten's voice.

Gohan smirked and wasted no time in charging again with another attack. He had a ball of bright yellow ki glowing in his palm, intensified by the mystic glow of his Super-Saiyan aura. Then slapped his ki ball on Gotenks face, only to be blocked by his arm which was reenforced with his other hand pressing against it.

Gotenks winced when he felt the impact, but kicked the saiyan in front of him hard in the side of his abdomen. Gohan screamed loudly as he fell to the floor, taking down a large tree with him. He stood up and flew like a rocket straight back up, higher than his brother. He came back down with his hands glued together forming a sort of destruction ball. The speed of his fall caused a little friction to surround his body. He ignored the heat and hit Gotenks directly in the head.

Even though he had blocked with both his arms, the impact was too great and he fell, taking damage not only from the hit and heat, but from the fall as well. He wasn't as lucky to have a tree cushion his fall. He plunged down into the Earth. A few seconds after, he shot back up, leaving a large crater in his wake.

They continued like so, sending one, then the other to the ground then back up. After some time, Gotenks knew his time was up, he managed one last blow and then the two boys came apart again. Gohan had been trying to punch them but found that his fist hadn't made contact. He was confused and looked around.

His search was interrupted by two powerful ki blasts aimed at his back. He felt the power of his opponent decrease and he knew that they were no longer fused. Gohan struggled to stop himself in midair just in time to hear a loud "Fu-!" from the boys.

"Oh no you don't!" Gohan said as he transformed into ascended Super-Saiyan. The sheer force of his ki blew Goten and Trunks back. Their attempt to fuse again was stopped, and looking at the second form of Super Saiyan. If they couldn't beat him while he was at the first level, and they were fused, the only option they had was to fuse as Super-Saiyans to get to the third level. But they wouldn't get that chance.

"We give! We give! You win Gohan!" Trunks shouted just as he saw Gohan disappear from where he was. He appeared about half a second later right in front of him.

"You serious? Damn, I was just getting started!" Gohan complained. The three demi-Saiyans returned to their base state and began retelling each point of the fight in their own perspective.

After about fifteen minutes of chatter, Goten commented "Damn bro, if your this strong now, I wonder why you didn't beat Buu yourself." That earned him yet another hit on the head, courtesy of Trunks.

"You idiot! We're not supposed to talk about that!" He shouted. "Anyway, dad said that he got weaker because he stopped training to be with you-know-who."

"Who? Videl?" Goten asked cluelessly. He was hit once more, this time he actually felt it and began rubbing his head.

"Goten! You have to learn to keep your damn mouth shut! Can you think what'd happen if he didn't know who she was yet!" Trunks was furious.

"Well don't worry, I know who she is." Gohan said, patting his poor brother on the head. "You should really be nicer to Goten though, Trunks."

"Like you should talk." He said in a low mumble. Both Goten and Gohan heard that and began to laugh.


	23. Challenge

**I'm really sorry this took so long. I was worried about what you guys would think about the last chapter, and then i had school wich was really annoying... then I was skyping with friends all day yesterday. So basically, I've been busy because i _do_, in fact, have a life. =P  
>What I want to do with this is get the dance over with and get Videl to fly and introduce Vegeta. after that... I might end it and take a break... see reactions and maybe do a sequel... idk. but I'm not making any promisses.<br>Again, sorry for the wait and don't forget to review with opinions =D**

* * *

><p>The three demi-saiyans later went to the Son household to chow down. You can only keep saiyans away from food in midair for so long.<p>

Chichi wasn't all that surprised. Knowing Goten's love for adventure and Trunks's smart plans, it was sort of something she expected them to do. Got was pretty darn happy to meet Goten. The older Goten kept trying to tell the younger one to watch out for this girl and that girl, but what can a four-year-old understand about that?

Trunks was pretty passive. He just watched the two Goten and laughed. Gohan's brain was nowhere near Earth because he was just so occupied with his food. He probably had the biggest appetite out of all the hybrids. Full-blooded saiyans tend to eat even more than the half-breeds so there was no use in comparing that. But Gohan, after spending a lot of time with Goku, had grown to have an appetite that was almost as much as his father's. And that was a lot.

Lucky for Chichi, who now had four saiyans to feed, that Trunks and Goten had brought food capsules from the future. If not, she would have sent them off to fend for themselves. But she did enjoy seeing their happy faces while they ate. It reminded her so much of Goku.

After the feast, the boys just collapsed into slumber. The next morning, the teenagers where awoken by an extremely hyper kid Goten. What Chichi did to get him so energetic that early in the morning was beyond them. Not even the future Goten remembered how that was possible. But the bottom line was, that that day the little Son boy was slammed into the wall a total of three times.

Gohan went off to school, and Trunks dragged Goten to go see Bulma. Maybe she had an idea on how to avoid getting a beating from the future her. Little did they know that they were probably going to get punished by her now, as well as when they went back.

As Gohan flew over Satan city, he noticed that it was pretty calm for once. Not a single crime in sight. He found Videl easily enough eating at her favorite café. He landed in front of the door and walked in. He saw her sitting at the back corner table next to the window. She was staring into space slowly nibbling on a blueberry muffin.

Gohan sat down adjacent to her and took a sip from her coffee. She didn't even notice him. That was odd. He decided it better not to interrupt her train of thought, so he just sat quietly looking at her.

As he stared at her face, it was as if no thoughts passed through his mind. He was taking in what he saw and basking in the beauty of it. He forgot everything. About Trunks and Goten, about that dance thing that Sharpener mentioned. About school. He was just looking at her. Admiring her.

Seconds turned into minutes, and they remained the same. Their breath barely audible. Videl hadn't even noticed his presence, she was just thinking. Thinking stupid thoughts about how bad her feet hurt after practicing with those heels. About how she wanted to learn to fly soon so she could chase after Gohan when he left her. About how annoying it was to shop. And just random things about her life. It was actually pretty silly. But it kept her mind occupied.

The calmness of the moment was interrupted but the familiar, high pitched 'beep'. '_I'm going to destroy that thing!_' Videl thought angrily. She turned to look at her wrist and saw that it was already 8AM. She sighed loudly and looked up. Her eyes widened "How long have you been there?" she asked her boyfriend.

He laughed lightly. He took a glance at her watch as he responded "I'd say around fifteen minutes." Her eyes widened a little more and he laughed at the cute reaction. He stretched his face across the table and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Good morning."

Her brain was processing the fact that he sat there waiting for her to notice him for fifteen minutes and she said "Yeah, morning."

"Well, let go. We don't want to be late." Gohan said. He stood up and offered his hand to Videl. She took it and grabbed the empty coffee cup that Gohan had apparently finished as well as the half eaten muffin. She threw the cup in the trash and gave the muffin the Gohan, who swallowed it in a single gulp.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist as he took a hold on his shoulders and they took off for the school building. They made it into the classroom about seven seconds before the bell rang. They sighed in relief, thanked Dende, and took their seats.

Class began as usual with no one paying any attention to it at all. Gohan wasn't even pretending to take notes by doodling this time. He was looking up to the ceiling remembering the cool fight he had yesterday. He was pretty sure that the boys had underestimated him and something happened so that they couldn't fight full power. They'd have to have a rematch. He'd have to let them fuse again to get the most out of a fight.

Gohan smirked slightly as he developed a plan to get Bulma to lend him a space ship so that he and the boys could go off to a nearby remote planet to battle it out again. Just as the thought wrapped up in his mind, he felt something vibrate in the pocket of his dark green cargo pants.

He discretely pulled out the cellphone, making sure that the teacher wasn't looking to see that Bulma had texted him. '_Think of the devil..._' he though. It was sort of ironic that just as he was thinking of her she wrote him something.

He tapped on the notification to see the message she wrote. It didn't look to happy. 'Gohan Son! How could you let those two kids come here from the future and just let them roam free? Seriously, you'd think that you, of all people, would be more responsible than that! You should have sent them back immediately! If only Vegeta were here... you'd see!' said the note.

An eerie shiver went down Gohan's spine as he imagined Bulma shouting that out of the top of her powerful lungs. Getting that ship might not be so easy. He took a deep breath and wrote back. 'Bulma, calm down. They were just messing around. You should let the future you deal with it. I bet that she has some more experience with them than the you now. I was planning to drag them out to another plant to _punish_ them before sending them back. That sound good to you?' As Gohan pressed 'send' he prayed to Dende that she would agree.

Apparently Gohan hand't been satisfied with the previous day's battle. As his saiyan blood dominated his conscious, he just needed to battle. Maybe he was getting sick, or it might be that having a mate simulated more of his saiyan instincts. Whatever it was, the fact is that his alien side was kicking in. Why did Vegeta have to leave for a month again? It would be so much easier if her were here.

Gohan's trail of thought continued basically the same while he continued his pursuit to get Bulma's ship. He wasn't fairing off too well though. Bulma was a stubborn as always and she was also angry. Not good.

Gohan was sort of shot back into reality by a light poke to his shoulder. Turns out it was Sharpener with Erasa's pink pencil trying to get his attention. He was using his whole body to push the tip of the pencil into Gohan's arm until the tip broke, and then eventually the while thing broke in two.

The teenage saiyan turned to see Sharpener. He was flushed, panting and sweating bullets on top of all that. "What the hell are you made of?" he exclaimed at Gohan.

Gohan took a glance at the floor to see bits and pieces of Erasa's now dead pencil. Videl chuckled and Erasa was thinking of a way to get Sharpener to buy her a better pencil for breaking her little pink one.

"So, whats up?" Gohan asked his friend who was still panting loudly.

"What do you mean 'whats up'? Its lunch time, you idiot." He responded as he wiped his forehead with his arm, clearing some of the sweat.

Gohan smiled widely like Master Roshi in the presence of dirty magazines. Well... it wasn't a dirty smile, but it was a big smiled at that. She had brought an extra large lunch just so she could give Gohan just a little more to eat. She also talked Lime into doing the same. It probably still wasn't enough for the saiyan, but it would help a bit.

They would have to go eat at an all-you-can-eat restaurant for lunch if they actually wanted to fill up Gohan's alien stomach. But bringing all the food that they could was the next best thing.

The couple walked calmly to the roof of the school. That was basically the only place they could be if Gohan was going to eat. Lime was already up there waiting for them, a cheerful smile on her face.

They greeted each other and had the basic annoying small talk about how annoying class was and the other usual topic. "So how'd the shopping go?" Gohan asked.

"It was wonderful!" Lime said loudly. Videl rolled her eyes.

Gohan chuckled at that. "C'mon Videl. It can't've been that bad."

"Oh you have no idea!" She responded. Lime laughed at that one. Videl stood up dramatically and began recounting the pain she had to endure learning to walk in those horrid heels. Gohan began to laugh loudly at this, and he was joined by Lime.

Videl became furious. She knew that Lime had to endure the same pain, and even worse because her heels were taller. But Gohan... he was probably going to go to the party in normal shoes. This simple fact enraged Videl even further. "Fine! Laugh if you want. But Gohan! I dare you to stay the rest of the school day on the tips of your toes! We'll see how you fair off!" She shouted at him.

It took Gohan a few seconds to calm down and stop laughing. But once he did he responded "And if I don't?" He smirked and raised an eyebrow. Lime began to laugh even harder.

Videl was turning redder and redder. "You'll pay! I swear! I'll get Goten to eat your food! I'll ask Chichi to make you study those University books! I'll get Bulma to leave you on a deserted planet for a week!" She blurted out random threats. She had to do something.

"I'll do it," Gohan said while laughing a little more. He stood up and walked to where Videl was. "But I'll just do it to make you happy." he chuckled a little more and kissed her on the forehead.

Videl blushed lightly. But a scowl made its way to her face and she crossed her arms against her chest. Lime was finally beginning to calm down herself, and Gohan stood on his tiptoes. This made him even taller, but it didn't seem to hurt him at all.

They walked back to class, Gohan still on the tips of his feet, as if wearing invisible five inch heels. They got in the class and the couple began to chatter with Erasa and Sharpener. Gohan told them about the challenge that Videl had proposed and both blonds began to laugh.

Videl's scowl deepened when she saw that standing as if wearing heels had no effect on the saiyan. The teacher then came in and they were forced to sit down.

Gohan smirked at himself. He was a genius! He was just floating in the air with his feet touching the floor. No pressure whatsoever on his feet. '_I wonder what my reward is going to be for doing this._' he thought.


	24. Gohan's Victory

**This didn't take long to write. Good thing I got it started in Bio class... if not I wouldn't have started it for a long time. I won't get as into the battle as some people would... just whatever.  
>Review and do whatever! =P<strong>

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Gohan was called to the board many times, the whole time he kept true to his word and remained on tiptoes. He was feeling very good with himself for thinking of a good way to do this. Flying was honestly the same as standing for him. He had so much ki crammed into his body that releasing it was actually a good thing.<p>

Videl was pretty angry. But she did realize that his muscles were very well trained and toned. Even the ones in his feet. So behind the irritation, she was admiring him a bit. She was beginning to try to think of a way to train her feet to withstand the torture of the heels.

As class ended, Videl reminded Gohan that he still had Gym left. And this would probably be the hardest to deal with on his tiptoes. In every other class you have to sit most of the time. In Gym he'd have to fight.

Little did Videl know that he was far more comfortable in battle than while sitting in class. If only Chichi would understand that as well. It would make his life a whole lot easy.

They headed down to Gym and as Gohan and Sharpener were changing, he asked "You know Gohan, you don't have to still be straining your feet if Videl isn't around."

"Well, I'm a man of my word. So I'll stay like this, and it isn't even that hard." Gohan responded while pulling on his white T-shirt.

"Whatever you say man." Sharpener said.

The boys walked out of the changing room and met the group of freshmen gathering around Krillen. Krillen and Gohan exchanged a glance and smiled lightly as a greeting. The coach was nowhere to be seen, and Krillen had the almighty whistle around his neck. He waited a while for the teenagers to quiet down, but there was no sign that they would. So he blew the whistle.

Immediate silence fell over the group. "Right, so it seems that your old coach has been removed from teaching martial arts. So now its up to me." Krillen said. He wasn't enjoying this one bit. Eighteen better be happy that he was doing this.

The rest of the class wasn't all the excited. It didn't make any difference to then who taught the last class. They just wanted to get it over with. There were a few people who were actually interested in learning how to fight, among those there was Sharpener and Videl. These people were happy that such a strong person was going to teach them. Gohan was slightly interested in learning what his old friend had to teach. Though Gohan himself was stronger, Krillen had much more experience and knew many other techniques. However Gohan's mind was now back on trying to get Bulma's damned ship.

Krillen began explaining how the coach had been wrong to keep the same pairs and only be in pairs. He re-grouped everyone with someone completely different from their previous partner. The only pair that remained the same was Gohan and Videl. The class began to complain. The boys wanting to spar with either of them to prove their strength, and the girls just for wanting to be paired with the good-looking saiyan.

What the monk did to respond to this was just ignore their complaints. His reasoning was that both Gohan and Videl were far above the strength of anyone in the class, so he had no choice but to keep them together. His true reasons were completely different though. He was aiming to keep the couple together to strengthen the bond and give them time to be with each other. Even if they were just going to train.

Videl was a little suspicious of their new coach. Gohan however knew exactly what he as thinking. You can only live with Master Roshi for so long before gaining a little, even if its just a little, of his dirty mind. But Krillen even had some of that when he had first arrived at the little island.

Krillen was doing something about push-ups with the class that day. He left Gohan and Videl to do as they pleased. Gohan suggested that they do as the class did, but Videl thought differently. She wanted to spar, as usual. Same rules as always. But he still had to be on his tiptoes. And with that, their normal sparing began.

Videl was hitting at him with everything she had. But it turned out no different than their last fight. And the one before that, and before that, and since the third day of school. She went from above, bellow, left, right, and any other direction she could think of. The whole time putting all the strength she had into it. She had even tried a weak ki blast when she knew that the rest of the class wasn't looking.

But Gohan, who was now even faster because he wasn't putting any pressure on his feet, remained unscathed. Her irritation at him increased until she was red not only from the workout, but from the anger in her body as well.

By the end of the class, she had even tried the kamehameha wave against him. But if there's one bad thing about that attack, its the fact that its so easy to dodge. Even more so in Gohan's case.

Right after the blast, the bell rang and Krillen dismissed the class. Videl took a glance at Gohan's feet and sighed. "You win." She said in defeat.

Gohan smirked and resumed his normal stance. "Thank you." He laughed.

Videl sighed once more. "I guess you deserve a reward..." She said slightly hesitantly. She took a second to think and then found the perfect thing. "How about you go with me to the dance?" she asked. She was planing on inviting him anyway, but this was she could kill two birds with one stone.

An evil grin then appeared on Gohan's face. "I'll take that. And I'll take another thing." the grin broadened as he bent down a stole a kiss from Videl's soft lips. She blushed strongly and they stayed in silence for a while. Then they broke out laughing.

While Videl was changing, Gohan closed his eyes to try to find where Trunks and Goten were. He looked at his own home and only found young Goten with his mother. He checked Capsule Corp and there they were. They seemed to be playing around with the young Trunks.

Videl exited the changing room to find Gohan leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. She was about to poke his cheek when he said "I'm awake you know." That gave the girl a scare and she jumped back.

Gohan chuckled and took her hand. They came out of the school building and just kept walking lazily. "So where are we going today?" Videl asked.

"I think we'll go to Capsule Corp." he responded.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she said.

"Nothing." Gohan said simply and took a firm hold and Videl's small frame. In the same second, they were soaring through the big, open sky. They arrived at the front door of Capsule Corp not too long after.

They walked in and started calmly walking around. A few seconds later, Gohan was tackled by the five-year-old Trunks. He was laughing and talking at the speed of light. Not one word he said was understandable. But one thing was clear, he was happy.

From a separate room came a not too happy Bulma. The scowl on her face would even make Piccolo cower behind something. Too bad for Gohan that her anger was now directed primarily at him.

"Gohan Son! I know you! You just wanna drag those two out to space just to have a good brawl!" Bulma shouted. She sighed and then continued her rant. "You are way to much like your father, I swear. You saiyans do everything in your power to be able to fight!" Gohan scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously and Trunks nodded with a huge smile on his face.

Bulma shook her head to the left, then right a few times with her eyes closed and her face pointing downward. Videl had no idea what was going. '_Did something happen while I was shopping?_' She asked herself.

"So what about it Bulma?" Gohan said trying to lighten the mood. "That should be all the reason why you should let me! Its in my blood, I can't help it."

Bulma sighed again. "I guess you have a point. Its not your fault. Its Goku's. If he weren't dead already, I'd kill him myself."

'_As if you could_.' Gohan thought. "So... does that mean you'll let me?" He asked, praying to Dende that she would.

Bulma softened up at the sight of Gohan's pleading expression. It reminded her so much of Goku's carefree and joyful smile that he always wore as a child. '_He really can't help the urge to fight, having Goku's blood in his veins. Chichi isn't an angel either. Same goes for Trunks and Goten. I have no choice then. Maybe if he feels the high power, Vegeta'll get here sooner!_' Bulma thought.

She looked straight into Gohan's pleading eyes, and nodded. His face brightened up like when Goten receives a sugar filled cookie. A large, honest smile spread from ear to ear to express his pure joy. What could make a saiyan happier that being allowed to basically battle on a planet until its destruction. The only other thing that could make a saiyan that happy would be an enormous amount of food.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on!" Videl shouted. She couldn't take it anymore. She had no idea what the hell they were talking about and it was irritating the shit out of her.

Trunks obliged to her demand. "Gohan wanted to borrow mum's ship to go out to an empty planet to have a full power battle against the me and Goten that came from the future! I think mum just let him do that!" he said.

"Ship, future, planet... What?" Videl asked in confusion.

"Allow me to explain." Offered Bulma knowing that Trunk's explanation was true but not very explanatory to those out of their circle. "Trunks and Goten came from around ten years in the future to our time. They were just bored. Gohan found them just as they had arrived and they chilled out at his house last night. This morning they came here for whatever reason, and I lashed out on them for coming back in time for no reason. I texted Gohan saying that I was mad at him because he didn't send them back straight away, and he's been trying to convince me to lend him my ship so they can all go fight to their hearts content."

Videl still had no idea what the hell they were talking about. "Let he get this straight... Goten and Trunks came here from the future because they were bored, and Gohan wants to fight them on a different planet?" It sounded as if it came from an anime for Dende's sake!

"Thats pretty much it." Bulma said.

"I don't believe it..." was Videl's response as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Believe what you want, but I agreed to let them go, so don't expect to see Gohan for at least a few hours." She said as she walked away, tossing a key to Gohan.

Videl turned to Gohan. "She kidding, right?"

"Nope. Its all true. You wanna come watch the battle?" He said. "Wait, better not. You wouldn't be able to see us and you'd be in danger when the terrain starts to break apart."

Videl was speechless. She just stared at Gohan as he shouted out Trunks's and Goten's name. Two full-grown teenagers with Goten's and Trunks's hair came through the door. They greeted Gohan and started laughing about anything.

Then Goten walked up to Videl. "Hey Videl! Boy, you sure are cute when your young! No wonder Gohan fell for you." He gave her an awkward wink. As soon as that happened he received two hits on the back of his head.

One was from Gohan. He was embarrassed that Goten had said that he had fallen for Videl. And also a little mad at his bother because it seemed to him that he was hitting on her. That didn't sit well with him because he knew very well, probably better than he did himself, that Videl was Gohan's girlfriend and he had no right to flirt with her.

The other blow came from non other than Trunks. He was used to hitting Goten on the head for any and every reason he could. And lately that had been many. This time it was because he was hitting on his sister-in-law. Though Gohan and Videl didn't know it yet. But that enraged Trunks, there was no reason why he should do that. Even if Videl was kind of cute.

Goten's reaction was pretty much the usual. A short "Oww" followed by laughter.

Videl wasn't sure who the person in front of her was, nor the other one for that matter. There was only one possible explanation of who those two were. But that just wasn't possible! Her brain was processing the concept of time travel and if these two teens had in fact done it. She recalled the time when Gohan was telling her about Cell. That a Trunks from the future had come to warn them about the threat. So if what he said was true, then the two boys in front of her were Trunks and Goten.

Videl mentally slapped herself. She had promised herself that she would believe anything and everything that Gohan said, even if he said that he was an alien! Which he was, but that wasn't the point. The point was that that was the promise she made to herself, and she wasn't doing a very good job keeping it.

"Hey Gohan?" She said.

"Yeah?" was his response.

"I believe you."

"Took you long enough." He chuckled. She smiled at him and he did the same. They were lost in each other's eyes for a few seconds before the shouting of the teen Trunks and Goten snapped them out of it. It wasn't really comprehendible what they were yelling about, but it sounded like a playful argument.

The fight was interrupted by Bulma's calling them to the space garage. It was underground in the area beside the Gravity Chamber. It was large, ugly, and filled with complicated wires and machines. "There you go boys. All set with fuel and oil and everything. Theres enough food in there to feed three saiyans for a week, but you better not be out that long!" Bulma said.

"Got it mum! Thanks a million!" Trunks said.

"Yeah Bulma, thanks to you we're going to have so much fun before we go back!" Goten said cheerfully.

"What they said!" Gohan said. Then he turned to Videl. "Well, it looks like I'll be gone for a while! Wish me luck!" He said to her.

Videl was about to complain and tell him to either not leave or to take her with him. But then she saw the happiness in his eyes. She realized that he needed this trip and it would be best that he did it alone with his brothers. "Don't be gone too long, okay?" She said to him.

Gohan smiled at her understanding. "You bet! I'll be back before you know it." They shared a short kiss and the three demi-saiyans blasted off into space.


	25. Time Apart

**I'll add my comments at the bottom because I want to explain something.**

* * *

><p>The three demi-saiyans were traveling through space for about an hour. During the trip, Trunks and Goten entertained themselves by teasing and making fun of their older brother. Gohan wasn't enjoying this as much as they were. But who would be having a good time when subject to such antics?<p>

He felt fairly irritated and wanted to arrive at their destination as soon as was possible. That way he could beat the living snot out of them. Nothing would make him feel better than to kill those two for putting him through ridicule. The thing that they were teasing about was non other than Videl. The fact that the boys knew how shy and embarrassed Gohan was about this subject made it the perfect topic to use to annoy the poor saiyan.

Once they arrived at the iceland planet, they began to do their warm up routine. The planet was basically a series of mountains and hills all made of ice and snow. The demi-saiyans were stretching and running around to warm up their bodies.

After a few minutes of their usual routine, the boys powered up and took fighting stances. "You guys better go all out on me this time. I want to really get a work out." Gohan said, narrowing his eyes in determination.

Trunks and Goten exchanged a glance and nodded. They powered up to Super Saiyan and did the Fusion Dance. From a bight white emerged Gotenks. But he was different from the last time Gohan had seen him. He had long glowing blond hair, like any super saiyan, but it went down his back, only one strand going from his forehead to his face. His eyes were the beautiful teal color, but they narrowed more, giving the illusion that Gotenks was infuriated.

Gotenks's physical appearance wasn't what shocked Gohan the most. It was the strength that he had. It was greater than anything he had ever felt. It was so much that the whole planet was shaking. Lucky that the planet they had chosen to land on was large. If it weren't, Gohan was pretty sure that it would be destroyed before the battle had even begun. This power was stronger than Cell, Frieza, and Vegeta all rolled together. Gohan was honestly astounded.

Most would be scared to be faced with such an opponent. But saiyans were different from the rest. When faced with such a challenge, they smiled, laughed and charged straight into the fight. And thats exactly what Gohan did while powering up to his first super saiyan state.

The battle dragged on. Blow after blow. It wasn't long before Gohan had to ascend to the second level, and that still wasn't enough to defeat his fused brothers. No matter how hard he tried, Gohan wasn't strong enough. But he managed to survive the first half hour. After then the boys split apart.

Gohan smirked at that and easily defeated them while they were separated. The first battle was concluded at that. Goten and Trunks learned that they shouldn't let their cockiness get the better of them and that they should finish the fight as soon as was possible. Gohan learned that he had a very long way to go before becoming the strongest.

The three brothers remained on the frozen planet for three days. During those three days, Videl had tried her best to keep training on her own. She tried meditating and while doing so she was able to remain floating at a somewhat constant height for about two minutes. Then she fell hard on her bum. But she was happy that if she was in complete concentration, she could do it. But it would have been much better to have Gohan there... even if it was only for moral support and encouragement. She really missed him.

Gohan was pretty distracted so he didn't miss Videl as much. The whole time he was either fighting or eating. That didn't leave much room for thinking. It was sort of exactly what he needed at the moment. After all the time he spent at school just sitting and thinking about things. As well as spending time with Videl. He enjoyed that but it was so much more of a mental activity that it was tiering for him.

Spending three days in a completely empty terrain just with his brothers which were basically the same to him like going to a spa was to a human. It allowed Gohan to release all his ki. This relieved him of a pressure that had been haunting him since his last battle with Vegeta.

After the second day, Videl was almost pulling out her hair. Erasa was really getting on her nerves, and she needed to be soothed by Gohan. If only she could get to his house and even see the little Goten... That would make her feel at least slightly at ease. But no. The truth was that she had no idea the exact location of the little house. She had gone as far as to try to detect the ki of Goten or Chichi or anyone, but that didn't work out too well. She could barely control her own ki, let alone feel someone else's.

Her last attempt was to as Krillen, who she saw everyday in Gym class. When she had asked, he closed his eyes and claimed that Gohan was in a very powered up state on a distant planet battling someone who was much stronger. Videl became worried, but Krillen told her not to because he would be alright.

Videl finally decided to let him take his time. She was sure that he would be alright, probably getting stronger. If that was even possible. From Videl perspective, it wasn't. Though others might think differently.

Wednesday had finished in a flash. Thursday and Friday came and went much the same for Gohan. Videl was agonizing the whole time and thus it dragged on. But there was no way that she would let anyone know her feelings. Then came Saturday.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks debated wether to stay for the weekend or not. A glance at their food supply told them not to. Bulma had said that it was enough to feed three saiyans for a week, but they were eating a lot more than usual to recover their strength. Meaning that they had a lot less food than what they would have wanted.

After weighing the options, which were to stay and ration the food, or to leave and stop training. While the demi-saiyan's instincts told them to stay and fight some more, their stomachs told them to head back to Earth and eat to their hearts content.

After a long debate, they decided to go back. They prepared the ship for take off and began their trip back to Earth. Lucky that they were only an hour away. Though the distance was great, the ship was fast enough to travel the length in a short amount of time.

Meanwhile, Videl was lying on her bed feeling rather lonely. Her father had tried to comfort her, but that only resulted with him having a soar head. Videl had tried to talk to Lime, but she told her the same old "Just wait for him and he'll come around."

Videl was getting worried that she was being too dependent on her boyfriend. She was constantly thinking of him and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Maybe it was because now that she met Gohan, the rest of the human world seemed a little too boring to her.

Since Gohan came in her life, it was all about flying, energy, and aliens. That was so much more interesting that a normal high school life. When you compare that to the gossip about who got together with who and what this person was going to wear to the party, Gohan's life seemed far more intriguing as well as exciting. But that still didn't explain why it had to be Gohan. It could be Krillen or maybe Bulma. But no, she felt it just _had_ to be Gohan.

Videl spent about an hour just lying on her large bed thinking about that. Then she heard a tap on her window. She sat up to see the culprit behind her thoughts smiling at her. She felt like the happiest person on the face of the Earth when she saw his face.

As fast as she could, Videl opened the window and jumped into Gohan's waiting arms. He was floating in midair, greeting her from her window and not her balcony, and was now supporting Videl's weight along with his own.

She held him with all her might. Not really to prevent herself from falling, but because she had longed for his embrace so much that she couldn't help it. They stayed in silence for a while. Enjoying each other's warmth.

Gohan had just then realized just how much he had missed her. He felt so comfortable having her in his arms. It soothed his soul to hear the calm beat of her heart. How could he not have noticed this before? Was fighting really that distracting to him? It must have been because he now felt as if he would die if he let her go.

At that moment, a memory flashed into Gohan's mind. It was of when Vegeta was reluctantly explaining to him about saiyan relationships with the opposite sex. Right after he explained that there was only one soul that was meant for him, he began to explain what would happen when the mate was already found.

Some sort of bond would form. It was more potent than bonds that humans can make, but wasn't enough to make a significant difference in the life of a saiyan. "When you are apart from your mate for long periods of time, you body begins to need to be near them. You do not feel this need while fighting or eating. That is because a saiyan's primal instinct is to fight and survive. But after that comes the need to protect your mate. Therefore, your body is drawn to her. Should a creature like a human become your mate, she would feel this for a while, but it will later weaken until it is no longer there. Though it may not disappear for saiyans, your human blood will delude it, and you will also learn to deal with it." Vegeta had explained.

Gohan's brain then calculated that they would feel this was when they were apart for approximately the next year. It was sort of natural to have the need to defend your mate. Gohan would sometime explain this to Videl. But right now he just wanted to bask in her presence.

"I missed you." he whispered into her ear.

"Me too." She responded.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, sorry about the short chapter. But this is sort of the end of a point, so I don't think I can add anything more here.<br>Secondly, sorry that I didn't explain more about the battles. But this isn't a battle fic, and I'm honestly no good at writing those. I also don't see how that would contribute to the story. But most of the things I wrote didn't really contribute much =P**

**Lastly, I wanted to talk a little about the bond I introduced. In most fics I've read with this couple or any DBZ pairing, there is a saiyan bond. The most common one that I've seen is that they begin to hear each other's thoughts and its completed but drinking each other's blood or biting. In others, the bond is completed by sex or something.  
>I personally don't like this bond. But I do feel that since a saiyan is a different race that are aggressive and depend a lot on their instincts but appear to mate for life need some sort of bond. So i created this one where they just miss each other real bad and have the primal instinct to protect each other. But fighting and training has to come first because Vegeta spent a month in my story away from Bulma and apparently didn't feel anything. I also think that this would have been a more practical thing during the time when there were still many saiyans alive.<br>The thing with humans not feeling the bond as much and it becoming weaker in time is something I thought i needed to add because they aren't the same race. And Chichi doesn't miss Goku as much though she does miss him. Same with Bulma.  
>If your wondering how the bond came to be between Gohan and Videl, then it was because they were meant to be and they shared the human emotions of love. Gohan has some human blood in him so first they fell in love the human way, and those feelings gave birth to the saiyan bond.<strong>

**I hope you guys like this bond because I really felt that I needed to add it and its not as annoying and stupid as the more common one. Please review!**


	26. Fall

**It took me a few days... sorry for the wait. But time has been going by so fast for me... I don't know why. Anyway, I've been reading a lot of Naruto fics so I'll probably write one of those when I'm done with this..  
>This chapter had been very cliché... I don't even know why i titled it 'Fall'<br>Don't worry though, its nothing bad =P  
>Also, please review... I just need one more to get to 200 XD... besides... review are what keep me writing =D<strong>

* * *

><p>The bond that Gohan and Videl now shared would weaken over time. But would instead be replaced by their human love. That was the advantage of Gohan only being half saiyan.<p>

"Hey Gohan?" Videl asked while still in his embrace.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Lets go train?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Gohan chuckled lightly and nodded. He flew off towards his forest home with Videl still secure in his arms. Once he landed, he didn't let go of her for a few seconds. He really did enjoy having her in his arms. She felt the same, but she desperately wanted to to train!

She pushed him away and smirked. Gohan just looked at her waiting to see what she would do. She sat down cross legged on the floor and closed her eyes. Gohan felt her ki surface as she began to hover a few inches over the ground.

Gohan decided to do the same. He sat on the floor and began to levitate, same as her. He however was a lot more steady than she was. It was as if there was an invisible platform was holding him up. Videl however was wavering a lot. Sliding up and down and shaking. Her eyes also remained closed.

It was understandable. She was having trouble evening out her flow of ki. It kept exiting her body in uneven rates. But the fact was, that she was flying. And Gohan couldn't be prouder. He just watched her smiling. Her expression showed a mixture of concentration and determination. Those expressions fit her face perfectly.

After a total of six minutes, Videl fell to the ground panting. She looked up to find Gohan floating. "How was that?" She said in between gasps of air.

"Incredible, I have no words to describe how proud I am of you!" he said as he went down to the ground to take her in a warm hug.

The rest of the weekend passed much the same. Gohan had gone to retrieve his girlfriend every morning and they trained until the late afternoon. By Monday she was able to open her eyes while flying. She knew she could fly up high, but that wasn't really the problem, the problem was to maintain one's self in the air.

Gohan had had her do many balance exercises thinking that they might help. And they did a little, but the thing that was troubling Videl the most was trying to keep the constant flow of ki and leave it thin enough to just keep her up.

The saiyan was proud of his mate nonetheless. He learned from Krillen that it was extremely difficult for a human to learn to fly. Even though to him it came instinctively, he did understand that it was very hard for her. What Gohan didn't understand was why Videl wanted to learn how to fly so desperately. She promised that she would tell hims when she felt confident enough in her flying.

"And when do you think that is?" He asked her. Curious about when she would feel confident.

"I'll be confident when I can fly from my house to yours beside you, not being held by you." She said, determined.

"Interesting..." Gohan responded before continuing with the training.

Goten and Trunks had gone back to the future on Tuesday. After noticing that Vegeta took another detour and Gohan spending all his time with Videl, they saw no other reason to stay and entertain themselves. They had already gotten bored of pranking their friends and teaching their miniature selves.

Gohan felt slightly sorry for the lookout after he heard what those two devils had done to it. But he was slightly upset to see them leave. Bulma was extremely glad to see them off. They ate so much, and she prayed to Dende that the future Vegeta would punish them accordingly. But poor Dende seemed to be too busy cleaning up his home to notice Bulma's wish.

The week went on much the same. At school there was all gossip about the dance that was going on that Friday. A total of thirteen girls asked Gohan to go with them. He refused stating that he wasn't such a good dancer and that he was going with Videl.

Many hearts were broken, many tears were shed, but in the end they understood that he was taken. Sharpener was laughing at the predicament and Erasa felt sorry for Gohan. Having to break that many innocent hearts wasn't easy, but what could he do, he was in love.

Speaking of Erasa, she had dragged him away from Videl to take him shopping on Wednesday. She wanted him to look dazzling for Videl at the party. Gohan fought with all his might to avoid a tie, and he emerged victorious. Thank Dende.

Of course Dende had nothing to do with it as he was _still_ cleaning up the mess Trunks and Goten had left for him. Poor Dende. He didn't even know what that thing was that kept growing moss and grass all over the place. That wasn't even the worst, the two devils had even put two breeding rabbits in the look out. And if anyone knows how rabbits are, they'd know that before long the lookout would be infested with them from top to bottom. Poor, poor Dende.

Anyway, back with the shopping, Erasa had settled with black jeans, black dressing shoes and a light blue, button down shirt. Once again Gohan had won in the argument and was allowed not to tuck in that shit in his pants. He already looked enough like a nerd to do that.

Erasa had completed his outfit by adding a large, silver wrist watch. He looked so chic and modern that no one would even guess he was a fighter.

Once they paid, Gohan was free to go home with two bags in his hand. He needed to avoid the exhaustion that was shopping at all costs. Taking off and putting on clothes was not his preferred activity. He had enough clothes already from the trip he had made with Videl. Of course Erasa was much pickier than Videl so they had spent most of the afternoon to pick out that single outfit.

The demi-saiyan arrived at his house, ate all that he could in the shortest amount of time that he could, brushed his teeth and fell onto his bed. Eight hours later, Goten was jumping up and down, and up and down and up and down on his abdomen. Gohan swatted him away and got up with a groan. "Shopping with Erasa... never again." He said aloud as he walked into the shower.

He flew to school and met Videl. He retold the events of the previous day and she sympathized with him. Videl had dealt with her friend's shopping sprees for most of her life. How do you think she got all her stamina?

Gohan had a stray thought at that moment '_If she can deal with a best friend like this, she is going to become a great mother someday..._' He shocked himself with that thought a few seconds after he thought it. But a glance at Videl's face made him realize that there was nothing wrong with thinking that. He knew he loved her with all his might and that that would never change.

The rest of the school day was the same as usual. Drawing, texting and passing notes in all the classes. Eating and chattering during lunch and then they did some meditating in Gym. Soon the last bell rand and crowds of teenagers exited the school building. Gohan scooped his girlfriend up as soon as she was out of the locker room. She just giggled as he flew off to their usual field.

They both lied down and stared up at the clouds. "Gohan, I'm a little scared of my heels." Videl confessed.

Gohan chuckled lightly. "I would be too." He stated.

"Don't you have any way to make it not hurt my feet? Like some muscle exercises for them?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Gohan shrugged. "Well there is one way I know of. If might even help you train." he said.

"Well then what is it!" Videl responded now very happy and excited.

"You could fly just a few inches over the ground and leave your feet limp. That way they touch the floor but your not really putting any pressure on them." Gohan said. He was very scared right now.

"That sounds great!" Videl shouted laughing. But then she suddenly stopped. She took a second to think about it. "Hey! You did that last week for that dare we had! That is not fair Gohan!" She screamed standing up tall.

Gohan slowly stood up and raised his hands in defense. "Now Videl, you never said that I couldn't. Please just calm down." he said slowly. Fear was very clear in his eyes. Now he knew how Vegeta always felt when faced with Bulma. As well as how scary Chichi could really be when directed at his father.

"I don't care that I didn't say you couldn't! I thought that was clear! I thought you would be playing a fair game!" Videl shouted even louder and began pounding on Gohan's chest with her hands.

Gohan took a step back, one at a time. She followed bellowing more insults and complaints at him. It wasn't long before Gohan tripped back on a stone and fell. Videl fell along with him because of the force of the punch she was about to hit him with. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively and they began rolling down a hill in a very cliché manner.

Gohan was now laughing really hard because of the priceless look on Videl's surprised face as they kept on rolling. The surprise turned into dizziness for both as they kept on spinning and spinning. Gohan was constantly taking on all the weight of both their bodies weather it be on his torso or on his arms that where wrapped around Videl. He just didn't want her to get hurt.

They rolled down until they ended up in a river. Gohan was on the bottom on his back and he floated up. Videl was on top of him using his body as a sort of raft. It took the both of them a second to make their head stop spinning, but then they started to laugh.

The gentle stream kept them going at an even pace. The slight breeze caused a few shivers to go down Videl's wet spine, but she didn't mind it. "Fine, I forgive you. But only tis once!" Videl said, remembering their earlier argument.

"I'm glad!" Gohan said looking up as her with a smile.

Though she didn't notice, Gohan was having a little trouble keeping the both of the afloat. Body fat is what keeps the human corpse buoyant in water. And as Gohan's body was made mostly of muscle and almost no fat, he had to use his ki to keep both himself and the girl on to of him on the surface of the water. Muscle is also know to sink like a rock. So this required a little time for Gohan to figure out what the hell was going on, and then struggle to act on it.

Once he figured it out, however, it was very east to execute his plan. He was now relaxing and smiling at the sight of his shining wet girlfriend.

Videl lowered her head and pressed her lips to his. Gohan acted and took the back of her head in his had, deepening the kiss. Videl cupped his face with both her hand as Gohan extended his free on to run freely along her back.

Gohan was carful to keep a small part of his mind making sure that he was still maintaing them both afloat.

The make-out session continued to deepen and the couple didn't notice that the current was increasing speed. It wasn't until Videl noticed a much stronger wind brush against her wet body that she realized that they were moving fast.

She broke the kiss and looked up to see a cave in the distance. They were going to flow into it and she didn't know what was going to happen after that. She panicked, telling Gohan to fly them out of there but he began to laugh.

Gohan remembered this river. He had fallen into it before, when he was a child. He didn't know how to fly back then. And neither did his father. Well, Goku had know how to fly at the time, but he wasn't very good at it so he stuck with the nimbus.

When he had gone into the cave the first time, there was a water fall at the end. Before falling though, he had subconsciously jumped and ended up on a branch. Now that he was older and had done much more exploring of the area, he knew that if he fell there wasn't any danger. Not even for Videl there was. There was a pretty deep pool of water with no rocks poking out to break their fall. If they made a clean dive, they would be fine. It might even be a little fun.

"Videl, you just have to remember to dive straight down when we fall. Its going to be so much fun!" Gohan said.

The panic in Videl's face was now increasingly visible. "Gohan...!" she said. It wasn't loud, but it completely expressed her fear. For a normal human, going into a dark cave and then falling wasn't a very good activity.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me." Gohan said, stroking her damp hair. She nodded once, the same look in her eye.

They entered the cave and the speed kept increasing and increasing. Videl went into the water beside Gohan and took his hand. They then saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Videl felt relieved, but she was wrong. A few seconds later, she saw the enormous water fall. It wasn't that wide, but it was tall. Very, very tall.

The speed increased even more the closer they got to the fall. Their own bodies had their own inertia and made them go even faster. Gohan wanter to add more speed so he used his own ki to do it. They were going faster than a car, and then came the fall. Their speed made them go on further than the water fall, and both managed to make a clean dive on the twenty-seven yard drop.

They both emerged from the water with Gohan having a large smile on his face and Videl with a scowl. "Why the hell did you put me through that?" She bellowed.

Gohan laughed some more. "But it was fun wasn't it?" He smiled.

Videl thought about it, and realized that it had been fun while diving. But all the time before wasn't. So she still had the right to be mad. She turned back to glare at Gohan, but saw his innocent smile. She couldn't be mad at that... "Not fair." she pouted.


	27. AN

**I think that i'm going to end it here. I'll leave the dance and Vegeta and all that for the sequel. I really got out of the DBZ spirit. I still love it with all my heart, but I got out of the mood. I usually have that DBZ obsession around once or twice a year, so I'll write the sequel then. I began this fic nearing the end of my obsession, so that is why I wasn't able to finish it. But since this was my first real fanfic, I'm pretty satisfied. Thanks for all the support you've given me, and keep and eye on this for when I do the sequel. I'll add another chapter when I get the next one started.**

**feel free to re-read it if you want XD**


	28. About  Sequel

Hello people! It me again, I haven't done anything with this story for a while,but I constantly read through a few chapters just because I sort of enjoy it. Lately I've been really considering to write that squel I promised... Now don't freak out on me because it's still in the early stages.

When I started this story I had a few ideas but no real outline and no really clue on how to get the ideas to happen in the setting that I set up. But the real thing that I was feeling guilty about was that my story had no real conflict. My original idea was for Gohan to not hide his powers. We all know that Chichi told him not to show off because it'd seem really weird to others. So my idea was to not have that and then just let it play out. That sort of happened. There was no Saiyaman or anything and he still fought crime... But it wasn't the main focus of the story.

When I realized that, I wanted to find a new conflict to let the story continue with some purpose. If not it'd end up like it did with just mini arcs and slice of life stuff. I personally like reading that sort of stuff while Gohan still being super strong.

**Basically what I wanted to say with all of this is that I've already started on the sequel, but it'll be a while until I get it uploaded because I wanna be sure that I have a decent conflict before I do. I've already decided that I want a physical conflict. I.e. something for Gohan to kick the crap out of and for Videl to get an idea of how strong he is... Then I'll probably set it up so that the Buu saga can start up and I think I'll end it there.**

**_I AM COMPLETELY OPEN FOR ANY IDEAS YOU MIGHT HAVE AND WILL TAKE THEM INTO FULL CONSIDERATION_****  
><strong>


	29. No Secrets II

Yo! Goku here!

Just kidding =P

Well, I proudly present No Secrets II

I just added the new story... You can find it on my profile and stuff. If its not there right away, come back in about half an hour because Fan fiction can be sort of slow with that stuff =P

I hope you guys like it ^^


End file.
